La ultima oportunidad
by rosa.chocolate
Summary: CAP 8 UP COMPLETO terminó la guerra, acabaron la escuela, pero Ron aun no le dic a Hermione lo k sient, pronto ira a la academia d aurores, ella a la d leyes, tienen una ultima oportunidad, k podra pasara n el vrano? RHr. y sto c akabo, djen reviws plis
1. La carta

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling,

esto es un fanfic que deseaba escribir desde hace algún tiempo :D

no se de donde me salio tanta inspiracion, pero salio, que increible ni yo misma me la creo :P

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La Última Oportunidad 

**Cáp1 — La carta **

Hacía un año que había terminado la ola de terror y destrucción que había azotado al mundo mágico con el regreso del Señor Tenebroso al ser vencido por Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió" otra vez y un sinnúmero de estudiantes valientes de Hogwarts sin olvidar por supuesto a la "Orden del Fénix". Estos sucesos terminaron un año atrás y todo volvió a la normalidad, Hogwarts abrió sus puertas a los estudiantes como siempre, pero a causa de que Voldemort estaba al mando todo se había convertido en un desastre y el colegio no había funcionado bien, y no se pudieron hacer los TIMOS y EXTASIS todos los alumnos tuvieron que volver a cursar el año para desgracia de unos y alivio de otros, ya que muchos estudiantes no habían ido a Hogwarts, por temor del nuevo mandato, pero con esta nueva oportunidad todo se había solucionado. Harry, Ron y Hermione cursaron el séptimo año de Hogwarts, ya habían presentado los EXTASIS, ya se habían graduado y solo esperaban obtener sus calificaciones. Todos eran felices.

La Sra. Weasley quiso tener a toda su familia reunida pues desde hacia mucho tiempo que no lo podían hacer porque después de todo el desastre tenían que arreglarlo todo, así que no tuvieron oportunidad de reunirse todos, solo a veces la visitaba alguno de sus hijos. 

La señora Weasley una mujer pequeña, regordeta y con el rostro mas gentil que nadie podía tener, aunque si se llegaba a molestar podría parecer un tigre, y eso ya se había comprobado muchas veces por las travesuras y locuras de los gemelos, en esta ocasión estaba muy feliz por tener a su familia junto a ella. Se encontraba en la cocina junto a su pequeña hija Ginny, una niña, no mas bien una mujer de 17 años muy bonita y como rasgo único de la familia Weasley tenia el pelo rojizo y pecas que le sentaban muy bien, era feliz pues pronto comenzaría su último año de colegio y además por algo mas que aún no le quería decir a nadie, pero trataba de un muchacho de pelo negro rebelde con una cicatriz, mientras ella pensaba en él su cara se ponía de un tono rojo pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Ginny!... ¡Ginny! — le hablaba su madre pues estaban sirviendo la mesa para llamar a toda la familia que se encontraba en la sala esperando, pero ella no captó hasta que le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro — ¡Ginny! — al fin reaccionó.

— ¡ah! — al ver que su madre trataba de que agarrara un plato servido se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos — Perdón mamá, es que lo que pasa… es que… tu sabes… pasa. — la pelirroja no supo ni que decir y se volvió a sonrojar.

— Si como no —dijo con una expresión pensativa, pues desde que Ginny había regresado del colegio siempre estaba en las nubes, tenia la intuición de madre que algo le estaba pasando a su mas pequeña hija aunque no la quería presionar para que le dijera hasta que ella lo viera oportuno, y con un gesto maternal hizo como si nada hubiera pasado — toma, llévalo a la mesa, ya es el último y diles a todos que ya esta listo.

— Si, enseguida — asintió Ginny que se quedó unos momentos agradeciendo a su madre con una mirada que no le hubiera hecho preguntas sobre que tenía, pues estaba consiente de que su madre se había percatado de que desde que llegó había estado diferente, a veces distante con sus pensamientos, y en otras ocasiones sumamente feliz.

— Bueno ya que esperas, ve anda — dijo su madre al ver que Ginny no se movía, y con esto ya iba en camino a la sala.

Al entrar se podía ver a toda su familia y esto la hacia muy feliz, hace mucho que no convivían todos, cada quien empezaba a hacer su vida.

— ¡A cenar! — pronunció la mas pequeña de los Weasley, y como cuando vivían todos juntos los gemelos fueron los primeros en levantarse y correr a la cocina, dejando todos sus productos de "Sortilegios Weasley" tirados pues cuando Ginny entró a la habitación tenían una conversación acerca de que nuevo producto vender, y esto le produjo una pequeña risa, era como en los viejos tiempos, su papá se levantaba del sillón mas alejado aquel que le gustaba tanto para leer cuando tenia tiempo, aunque mas le gustaba sentarse ahí para poder ver toda la sala y contemplar a toda su familia junta. En el sillón grande estaba Bill con su esposa Fleur ya tenia un año de casados y se veían muy contentos, en ese momento se estaban riendo de la tonta discusiones en la que se hallaban Charlie y Percy pues al primero no le agradaba que el segundo pasara demasiado tiempo en el Ministerio.

— Percy deberías de conseguir un trabajo que te permitiera tener vida, nunca sales ni haces nada divertido, solo te la pasas en el Ministerio — seguía diciendo Charlie pues desde que llegó no tenía nada mejor que hacer que tratar de que su hermano comprendiera su punto de vista — mira tuvimos que avisarte mucho antes para que pudieras asistir con eso de que siempre estas muy ocupado, el ministerio esto, el ministerio aquello, consigue algún trabajo que te permita tener vida! — comentaba Charlie con impaciencia, pues a el le gustaba mucho tener emociones fuertes no olvidemos que trabajaba con dragones.

— Deja de insistir a mi me encanta mi trabajo — comentaba Percy sin que le hubiera molestado lo que había dicho su hermano, eso era raro en él ya que antes cuando decían algo malo de su trabajo se ponía furioso, al parecer ya había cambiado — y eso es lo bueno¿no crees? Hay que hacer lo que nos deja felicidad en la vida — y con una sonrisa hizo que su hermano quedara pasmado, Percy había cambiado mucho, desde que la guerra había concluido tenia decidido ser feliz y hacer lo que mas quisiera, y en ese momento amaba su trabajo.

Antes de que Charlie pudiera seguir hablando Arthur ya los estaba interrumpiendo.

— Oigan ustedes dos ¿que no escucharon a su hermana? Es hora de cenar.

Al parecer no la habían escuchado, pero enseguida se levantaron y fueron hacia la cocina, pues la discusión les había producido hambre. En otro rincón Ginny había visto a Ron, parecía algo triste sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Ginny pudo notar que desde que había salido del colegio estada muy extraño, y tenía la ligera sensación de que cierta castaña tenía algo que ver.

Ron a sus 19 años era todo un hombre en casi todos los sentidos pues en lo que se refiere a tratar a las mujeres era todo un niño y no sabía como sobrellevar estar con una chica, mucho menos si era Hermione Granger.

En ese momento en sus pensamientos hacia una recapitulación de lo que había vivido en los siete años de Hogwarts junto a sus inseparables amigos Harry y Hermione, un sin número de aventuras que jamás olvidaría, aunque en este momento no pensaba en las aventuras sino en los momentos que había pasado con aquella castaña que no comprendía del todo.

Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a ella, no había querido aceptarlo, pero hace algunos mese había reflexionado y había comprendido que en segundo año cuando sintió que nunca mas podría hablar con aquella castaña (o mas bien pelear) por el ataque del basilisco, empezó a tener unos sentimiento hacia ella que no comprendía, los tomo solo como cariño, pero en el baile de cuarto año al verla entrar de la mano de Krum, el que había sido su jugador de Quidditch favorito sin darse cuenta se puso extremadamente celoso, y así Krum había pasado a ser la persona mas indeseable que podría ver incluso mas que Voldemort, y después en su sexto año se le había ocurrido la idiota idea de salir con Lavender, fue horrible, nunca se lo perdonaría, tenía miedo que Hermione no lo pudiera perdonar, aunque al salir con ella se había puesto feliz pues tenia la sensación de su castaña pareciera celosa!!! Eso le encanto, pero tenía miedo de que solo fuera su imaginación y que no correspondiera a sus sentimientos, eso lo deprimía, pero tal vez, solo tal vez este verano podría hacer las cosas bien, esperaba poder ver a Hermione y planear algo muy especial para ella.

De repente alguien se había acercado sin que lo notara.

— ¡Ron¿Qué estas sordo o que? Te estoy hablando, ya esta lista la cena, deja de pensar en Hermione todo el día¿quieres? te vez tan… tan… — Ron empezó a ponerse rojo, no le gustaba que se evidenciara lo que sentía por Hermione así que se la regreso a su hermana terminando la frase

— Tan como tu, jijiji, si ya lo se — su hermana se empezó a pone roja, no le agradó mucho lo que dijo pero prefirió callar — pero bueno vamos a cenar ¿no?

Ella asintió y se trasladaron a la cocina donde ya todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares como siempre, hace mucho que la mesa no estaba llena.

Ron y Ginny rieron tomando sus lugares pues se habían percatado de cómo alguna vez en el pasado Fred y George peleaban para que ya empezara la comida, pues no podían empezar sin que todos estuvieran. Era muy agradable, ver a los diez Weasley compartiendo la mesa, Molly y Arthur estaban cada uno en la cabecera de la mesa al lado derecho junto a la ventana estaban Bill con su esposa y los gemelos, y a la izquierda Charlie, Percy y empezaban a tomar su lugar Ron y Ginny. Ahora si toda la familia reunida.

— ¿Mama podemos empezar? — preguntó con impaciencia Fred, pero su madre no le hizo caso.

— ¿Por qué tardaron? — cuestiono dirigiéndose a Ron.

— Por nada es que… — se quedo pensativo no sabia que decir — tenia que… ir a… ir al baño; si eso es — dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

— Bueno esta bien, comencemos a comer.

— Vaya — respondió George — ya era hora tengo mucha hambre.

Ahora solo se escuchaba en ruido de los cubiertos al hacer contacto con los platos para degustar la comida, todos los Weasley y mas que nada los gemelos estaban impacientes pues como vivían solos ellos tenían que preparar sus alimentos y pues no eran muy buenos cocineros así que cada vez que podían aunque no era muy a menudo iban a la casa para poder comer la excelente comida de su mamá.

Cuando todos habían terminado de comer con un pequeño movimiento de su varita la Sra. Weasley había retirado todos los platos de la mesa y los había mandado al fregadero para que comenzaran a lavarse.

— Bueno y que me cuentan ¿Cómo les a ido? — pregunto dirigiéndose a todos y cada uno de sus hijos.

— A mi muy bien — respondió Percy — soy el nuevo asistente personal del ministro.

— Eso es excelente hijo seguro que le ayudaras mucho a Kingsley — lo felicitó su padre.

— ¿A ti también te han promovido? — pregunto Bill — vaya, que bien, a mi me han puesto a cargo de toda la seguridad de Gringotts después de que unas personas entraran y robaran algo sin poder saber quien había sido, revisaron su seguridad y se dieron cuenta de que ya era vieja y necesitaban algo bueno, así que pensaron en mi — le hecho una mirada a Ron y sin que nadie lo notara movió los labios para que solo el lo viera diciendo Gracias.

— ¿Y que hay de nosotros? — aclamaron al unísono los gemelos, y casi todos voltearon hacia ellos preguntándose a que se referirían.

— ¿Es que ya no leen el periódico¿no han visto anunciado en primera plana que somos los mejores empresarios, los más jóvenes en poder empezar un negocio con tanto éxito? Eso lo pusieron porque se enteraron de que abriremos otras dos tiendas de "Sortilegios Weasley" una en Francia y otra en Bulgaria — comunicó George y su madre no sabia que decir empezaba a ponerse a dar pequeños brincos de alegría sin saber que decir.

— No se olviden de mi — anunció de pronto Charlie — ahora que e conseguido que me financien mi proyecto puedo anunciar que tendré todo lo necesario para poder abrir mi propio criadero de dragones, tendremos mas seguridad y así no tener tantos accidentes.

— Esto es maravilloso, increíble, son muy feliz mis hijos ya son todos unos grandes hombres, no lo puedo creer, consiguieron lo que soñaban, y mis dos pequeños — le lanzo una mirada a Ron y Ginny — Ron entrara a la academia de Aurores y Ginny terminará su último año en Hogwarts — la Sra. Weasley no cabía de la felicidad.

A pesar de todo lo que había dicho la Sra. Weasley Ron no le había puesto atención, de hecho no había escuchado nada de las noticias que habían dado sus hermanos que eran muy buenas, sin embargo de repente escuchó el nombre de su querida castaña y de inmediato quiso saber que se había dicho en esa conversación.

— ¿Hermione¿Quién habló de Hermione¿que dijeron?

— Vez mamá te dije que si la mencionaba el saldría de su mundo — recalcó Fred sonriendo.

— Dejen en paz a su hermano — pidió Molly, luego se dirigió a Ron — cariño te decía que como tu no me haz comentado nada de Hermione ni de Harry decidí que seria muy bueno que vinieran con nosotros así que les mande una carta para decirles que si quisieran venir a pasar las vacaciones a la casa — Ron la veía con una cara que denotaba muchísima alegría y agradecimiento total, pues el no había tenido el valor de invitarlos tenia miedo de que Hermione le dijera que no podía ir, o algo así, paranoias de Ron nada mas.

— ¿Y que te respondieron? — preguntó de inmediato

— Harry me dijo que estaría encantado, ahora esta en Grimmauld Place, quería pasar unos días solo y que llega en una semana para que lo dos puedan practicar para la academia — terminó su madre, pero por la cara de Ron que parecía impaciente se dio cuenta de que mas le interesaba era saber la respuesta de Hermione así que se la dio — Y Hermione me comento que en este momento estaba en Bulgaria — a Ron casi se le rompe el corazón sabia lo que significaba ¡Krum! — pero me dijo que solo tenia que hacer una corta visita de unos cuantos días y que vendría a la casa la semana que viene, el mismo día que Harry.

Ron al fin pudo descansar al escuchar esas palabras, no le agradaba que hubiera ido a ver a Krum, porque estaba seguro que a eso había ido, pero ella regresaría en unos días así que no pensó que fuero algo importante.

Pero en que estaba pensando, Hermione llegaría en unos días, tenia que planear muchas cosas¿como la recibiría¿que le diría¿que haría?, se empezó a poner nervioso, de repente se paro de la mesa y salió.

— Tengo que ir a mi cuarto, fue muy agradable verlos a todos — comentó Ron despidiéndose de todos — los extrañaré, hasta la próxima.

Con la conmoción de todos salió de la cocina casi corriendo hacia su cuarto.

— Creo que le alegraste el día mama — comento Bill — espero que esta vez haga algo bueno con Hermione, tal vez será su ultima oportunidad.

— Oye mamá — hablaron los gemelos — ¿nos podemos quedar estas vacaciones aquí? Es que no nos queremos perder lo que hará nuestro hermanito, esto será muy divertido — la Sra. Weasley puso una cara de enojo y contestó.

— Me gustaría mucho que se quedaran, pero más me agradaría que fuera por otra razón además de querer ver que es lo que hará Ron.

— Pero mama, será muy divertido, además no se, tal vez le podamos dar consejos — casi suplicante pidió George.

— Ustedes lo único que quieren es divertirse, así que no, no se pueden quedar mientras Hermione y Harry estén aquí pero pueden visitarnos — antes de que sus hijos empezaran a pelear Molly levantó los ojos a su marido en señal de suplica — Arthur apóyame.

— oh! sisi, háganle caso a su mamá, tiene razón, ya bastante a tenido Ron no quiero que le echen a perder lo que sea que hará — y le mando una mirada a su mujer que ella correspondió como un gracias

— Ya entendieron pueden venir, pero no quiero que molesten a Ron con lo que hará.

Poco a poco todos los Weasley empezaron a levantarse de la mesa e irse a su casa pues ya era de noche y decidieron que se volverían a reunir en dos semanas, cuando fuera el cumpleaños de Harry, para hacer una gran fiesta.

En los siguientes días Ron se quedó en su cuarto solo bajando el tiempo necesario para comer, todos estaban intrigados acerca de que haría Ron, que es lo que estaba planeando hacer.

Muchas de las horas que estaba encerrado se paraba enfrente del espejo y ensayaba que es lo que le gustaría decir a Hermione, primero agarraba valor y se daba fuerzas "Tu puedes Ron, no es mas que una chica, pero que chica" se decía y se perdía horas recordando como era Hermione, cual era su aroma, como era su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo, en fin como era toda ella, algunas otras veces pensaba que seria bueno decirle pero nunca podía terminar la frase "Hermione este…yo…te quiero…decir…que yo…este…bueno tu sabes…" la verdad es que Ron tenia miedo al no saber con certeza la respuesta.

Así pasaron los días y sin darse cuenta llegó el día en que arribarían Harry y Hermione a la madriguera. Ese día Ron estuvo muy alterado, preguntando a cada rato a que hora llegaban, eso ya había desesperado tanto a su mamá que lo prefirió que se fuera a su cuarto en vez de ayudar a preparar todo para cuando llegaran.

Ya era casi hora de comer y de repente un ruido indicó que alguien acababa de llegar, Ron no quiso bajar para ver quien era, así que decidido esperar unos momentos en su cuarto para ver que pasaba.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta alguien entro, era un chico alto, flacucho, con un cabello de un negro azabache y ahí en su frente se pudo ver lo que siempre trataba de ocultar una cicatriz en forma de rayo, que todos los días le recordaba lo que había vivido a su corta edad.

— Ron¿Por qué no haz bajado a saludar? — preguntó Harry al entrar al cuarto de Ron, aquel que ya conocía muy bien, pues se quedaba ahí siempre que visitaba la madriguera.

— Es que pensé que… — empezó Ron

— ¿Que era Hermione? — Ron se quedó atónito, no espero que Harry le dijera eso.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Déjame ver, mmm, porque se que te gusta Hermione desde hace mucho, se que no la haz visto desde que salimos, que te mueres por verla pero que tienes miedo, que haz estado desesperado porque llegara este día, y no precisamente porque vendría yo, y además porque me lo dijo Ginny — pronunció esto último con una gran sonrisa en los labios

— Que chistosito vienes eh Harry, y no es posible que en tan poco tiempo que tienes aquí Ginny te haya dicho todo eso¿Cómo lo supiste? — en la cara de Ron denominaba que no le hacia nada de gracia lo dicho por Harry.

— Pues… es que… no te vayas a molestar Ron ¿Esta bien? — hizo una pausa para ver la cara de Ron al notar que este asentía continuó — es que desde que salimos del colegio me he escrito con Ginny mucho — como sabía que a Ron tal vez no le gustara, lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue taparse la cabeza con los brazos para prevenir que este lo quisiera golpear.

Pero al parecer Ron no había escuchado lo último que Harry había pronunciado pues llegaba el sonido de una voz proveniente de la sala, la cual Ron ya conocía perfectamente, y no hizo caso de nada mas, solo quería escuchar la voz.

— Harry ya llego, por Merlín¿Cómo estoy¿estoy presentable? — pero sin esperar respuesta siguió hablando como si Harry no estuviera — ¿Qué le diré? O cielos ya olvide todo, no no no, regresen, regresen pensamientos por favor, hace tres semanas que no la veo es demasiado que tal si ya cambio, tal vez ya no me quiera. — he hizo una cara que realmente daba mucho miedo, parecía que estaba muriendo.

— Ron ya cálmate, no seas paranoico — trato Harry de tranquilizarlo — Hermione claro que te quiere no seas tonto, y por favor no hagas ninguna estupidez ¿está bien?

Cuando Ron al fin se calmo entonces decidieron bajar. Al entrar a la sala ahí estaba ella a los ojos de Ron la mujer perfecta con su pelo castaño y esos ojos que parecía que veían hasta el alma, aunque en ese momento parecía que tenían un rastro de tristeza que no podía separarse de ella.

— Hola Hermione — se acercó Harry y la abrazó, ella correspondió al abrazo. Ron por otra parte se quedó pasmado, hace mucho que no veía a su castaña, que prefirió quedarse ahí un poco más para observarla.

— Cierra la boca Ron y ve a saludar a Hermione — fue lo que pronunció en voz baja Ginny, Ron aun no se había dado cuenta que tenia la boca un poco abierta por ver a su hermosa castaña.

Habiéndole dicho eso se acercó a Hermione, estaba indeciso acerca de como saludarla¿un simple Hola bastaría? tal vez si solo le diera la mano, pero no, él no quería solo darle la mano, así que sin mas ni mas la abrazó.

Hermione no pensó que la fuera a abrazar pero lo agradeció mucho, era lo que mas necesitaba después de lo que había pasado en esas largas semanas sin verlo, lo que le había hecho Krum era desastroso, pensó que ya habría tiempo para decirle pues se quería desahogar, y prefería que fuera a Ron a quien se lo contaría. Deseaba que el abrazo durara más, pero fue interrumpido con la llegada de los gemelos.

— Veo que llegamos justo a tiempo — pronunció George solo para su gemelo — Hola a todos, que gusto verte Hermione — y emprendió el camino hasta llegar a ella a quien le tendió la mano y esta accedió.

— Que bueno que ya llegaste, por ahí me dijeron que mi hermano estuvo insoportable esperando que llegaras — empezó Fred pero se detuvo pues Ron y Hermione empezaron a ponerse rojos haciendo que los gemelos comenzaran a reír por lo bajo.

Iban a hacer otro comentario pero para gran alegría de Ron entro su mamá y eso impidió que los gemelos pudieran seguir hablando.

— Oh querida que bueno que ya llegaste — comentó Molly y se dirigió a Hermione abrazándola, después se dio cuenta de que Harry también estaba ahí y empezó a caminar hacia el abrazándolo como era su costumbre como si fuera otro de sus hijos, lo cual hacía que Harry se sintiera muy feliz.

— Me alegra que hayan llegado con bien los dos — y revisando a Harry para ver con que aspecto lo encontraba concluyo — Harry estás muy flaco, creo que sigues sin alimentarte bien, ven tienes que comer, y ustedes también chicos vengan ya esta la comida lista — dijo llevándolos a la cocina — Siéntense todos, enseguida les sirvo — todos tomaron asiento, los gemelos y Ginny de un lado y Harry, Ron y Hermione del otro, estos don últimos aun estaban un poco sonrojados

La Sra. Weasley empezó a repartir los platos de comida y como costumbre a Harry le sirvió el doble alegando que necesitaba comer.

Todos comenzaban a comer cuando de repente una lechuza llego con una carta la cual Molly tomó pensando que seria de su marido desde el ministerio pues la lechuza parecía muy elegante pero…

— ¿Mamá qué quiere papá¿Olvidó algo? — preguntó Ginny

— No, no es de tu papá, no es para mi, Hermione creo que alguien te anda buscando desde lejos — la carta obviamente era para Hermione, pero lo que impresionó es que estaba llena de sellos que marcaba que era muy urgente, de entrega inmediata, Molly le extendió la carta a Hermione y desagradablemente Ron alcanzó a ver que era de Viktor Krum.

Ron le hecho unos ojos de furia a la carta e impacientemente quería saber que es lo que le tenia que decir Viktor tan urgentemente.

— Veo que Krum aun te sigue rondando, que no lo acabas de ir a ver a Bulgaria¿Qué es lo que se le olvidó decirte? — pronunció Ron con una cara de enojo total, y ya todos sabían que Hermione no se quedaría callada y así fue.

— Ron quieres callarte, no sabes nada — y empezó a abrir la carta, aunque fue extraño de Hermione pues ella nunca haría eso, tal vez por ser muy urgente quiso abrirla de inmediato.

— ¿Que no se nada? Claro que se, se que ese Krum quiere contigo desde cuarto año y que te has visto con él, que quiso que pasaran las vacaciones juntos y veo que en estas vacaciones le hiciste caso pues te fuiste a Bulgaria. — Ron no sabía como le estaban saliendo esas palabras de la boca, solo supo que estaba muy enojado por la expresión de Hermione.

— Ron no fueron vacaciones, además no tienes derecho a decirme eso, no fui yo quien se paso todo sexto año en cualquier salón besándose con Lavender — al parecer Hermione se estaba enojando por lo que decía Ron, pero ni aun así dejaba la carta de Krum.

Todos los demás que se hallaban en esa mesa solo se quedaron callados viéndolos pelear pues ya sabían que si intervenían podrían empeorar las cosas.

— Ah entonces si fuiste a Bulgaria, lo sabía, lo sabía. Fuiste a ver a tu querido Vicky. Además lo de Lavender no tiene nada que ver — dijo Ron empezando a alzar la voz.

— ¿Cómo que no tiene nada que ver? La relación que NO existe entre Viktor y yo es tema de discusión, pero la relación que SI tuviste con Lavender no importa — la mirada de Hermione se había despegado unos instantes de la carta para ver la expresión de Ron.

— Si no tienes nada con Vicky ¿Por qué te envía cartas tan urgentes?, además lo que tuve con Lavender no fue por gusto — la voz de Ron se notaba exasperada.

— ¿Cómo que no fue por gusto? Nadie hace algo que no le guste — Hermione volvía a alzar la mirada para ver que expresión ponía Ron.

— ¡ELLA NO IMPORTA, QUIERO SABER QUE PASO CUANDO FUISTE CON EL¿ESA CARTA ES POR QUE SE LE OLVIDO PEDIRTE QUE FUERAN NOVIOS O QUÉ?! — dijo Ron gritando y levantándose de la mesa.

— ¡RON ERES UN IDIOTA…! — Hermione iba a seguir insultando a Ron, pero terminó de leer la carta de Krum y muy enojada inició una pelea con la carta, quitando.

— Y TU TAMBIÉN, ERES… — rompía la carta a la mitad — EL MAYOR IDIOTA JAMÁS VISTO… — seguía rompiéndola en mas mitades — UN DESGRACIADO MAL NACIDO — continuaba con la tarea de romper con mas furia que antes — NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE ATREVIERAS — parecía odiar mucho a la persona para la cual eran esas palabras, lo decía con tanto odio que asusto a todos.

Todos se quedaron callados y de repente, de la nada Hermione empezó a llorar a mares y subió a su habitación. Nadie sabía que decir todos se quedaron viendo fijamente a Ron y quien pronunció palabra fue Fred.

— ¿Qué esperas¿no ves como se puso? — lo decía mientras indicaba que corriera tras ella — ¡CORRE!

Cada uno de ellos le hacia la misma seña para que siguiera a Hermione y cuando al fin lo captó se paró y emprendió el recorrido hasta el cuarto de su hermana donde dormiría durante su estancia en la madriguera.

Al entrar al cuarto se sintió muy mal, se quería morir come era posible que hubiera causado las lágrimas de su amada Hermione. Ella se encontraba tumbada en la cama sin dejar de llorar.

— Hermione, yo… — empezó Ron, pero no sabia que decir se sentía muy mal por ser el culpable de que esos lindos ojos estuvieran empapados de lágrimas — lo siento… perdóname por favor, se que soy el mayor idiota jamás visto, pero no quiero que llores, si quieres golpéame todas las veces que quieras, pero no llores — en este momento se acercó mas a la cama de Hermione y con miedo se sentó en la orilla de la cama al momento que su castaña se daba la vuelta para verlo — perdóname por favor, te juro que nunca volveré a nombrarlo si es lo que quieres, nunca volveré a hablar de lo que no estoy seguro, pero por favor, por favor deja de llorar — Hermione al parecer se empezaba a calmar, pues el gesto que había tenido Ron, de ir a verla y decirle eso la animó un poco y entonces habló.

— Ron esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, se que lo que dices no lo piensas, eso lo tengo presente desde que nos conocimos, por eso pocas veces me he enojado contigo — Ron se sintió un poco mejor pues ella le acababa de regalar una sonrisa.

— Pero entonces si no tiene que ver conmigo ¿Por qué subiste llorando? — y empezó otra vez a llorar — no, perdón, perdón, mejor me calló y me voy — se estaba levantando pero sintió una cálida mano en su brazo que lo hizo regresar.

— Ron, no te vayas no quiero estar sola — y de la nada Hermione lo abrazó y Ron le respondió con felicidad. Ese abrazó fue mágico, el chico estaba feliz podía sentir el cabello de Hermione y el exquisito olor a fresa que tanto le gusta, su piel era muy suave, le encantaba poder estar ahí en ese momento, Hermione también se sentía mucho mejor desde que lo había abrazado horas antes y sabía que solo se sentiría mejor con otro abrazo de Ron pues la hacía sentir totalmente protegida, así le gustaría quedarse toda la vida, pero se separaron un poco pues Ron empezó a hablar.

— Hermione no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, te protegeré, y si me dijeras porque estas triste tal vez pueda calmar tu sufrimiento — se sentía tan nervioso, no quería que siguiera llorando, pero aun y eso estaba feliz porque Hermione empezaba a quitar la cara triste y esbozar una linda sonrisa, esa que Ron tanto amaba y que era dirigida a él.

— Lo que pasa es que ese desgraciado, idiota, mal jugador de Quidditch llamado Viktor Krum me hizo lo peor que me pude imaginar — al expresar esas ideas sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer y Ron tuvo un poco de furia pues…

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? Debe de ser muy grave para que lo odies, dímelo y te juro que me las va a pagar, no me importa que sea famoso, o que sea mas grande que nosotros, eso no me importa, yo le enseñaré que a ti nadie te puede hacer llorar, mmm, tal vez solo yo, pero te juro que enseguida te contentaré — dijo esto último para que no empezara a llorar, en lugar de eso consiguió volver a poner la bella sonrisa que tenía antes.

Hermione sabía que lo indicado era contarle a Ron lo que había pasado los últimos días, pues si no ella reventaría, estaba consiente de que Ron se enojaría al saberlo, pero se sentirá muy feliz de que la pudiera proteger así que le empezó a contar…

— Ron, lo que pasó es que…

**CONTINUARA...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aqué termina el 1er cap de este mi primero fanfic.

dejen reviews para que lo pueda seguir, si no no tiene caso que continue, namas le pican ahi para dejarme un reviews aunque sea pequeño, no importa, lo que me interesa es su opinion :D

gracias por leer :D

hasta pronto, besitos.

goendi lovegood (soy extraña como ella, tal vez no tanto :P) RHr 4ever

Tanks a mis editoras estrellas gladyz y brian las quiero mil ya lo saben, son mis mejores amigas besitos.


	2. La historia detras de la carta

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling

Este es el segundo cápitulo de mi fanfic, por favor, por favor, dejen reviews para poder seguir subiendo capitulos, porque si nadie lo leo komo voy a saber que les gusta y escribir mas:D ahora si a leerlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cáp. 2 — La historia detrás de la carta **

— Ron, lo que pasó es que…

_FLASH BACK _

_Después de un largo día de compras Hermione al fin regresaba a su casa pero para su sorpresa se encontró con un hombre alto, fuerte, con una mirada muy orgullosa que se hallaba en ese momento sentado en el recibidor de su casa, era alguien al cual ya conocía de algún tiempo, aunque nunca se le hubiera ocurrido encontrárselo en su casa, era inesperadamente Viktor Krum. _

_— Querida que bueno que ya regresaste, mira quien vino a visitarnos — le comentaba su madre señalando a Krum. _

_— Hola Hermione, mira ya habló bien el idioma — esbozó una sonrisa y se puso de pie camino a donde se encontraba ella que se había quedado petrificada, no supo que decir o hacer, nunca se le pasó por la mente encontrarlo ahí. _

_— Viktor¿Qué es lo que… — empezó Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por Krum. _

_— Después tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar, ahora me tengo que ir, regreso a Bulgaria, tengo cosas pendientes, Sr. y Sra. Granger fue un placer conocerlos, espero verlos pronto — y al llegar a la puerta sin mas ni mas le robó un beso a Hermione, como si fuera lo mas habitual del mundo, con lo que la castaña se quedó mas pasmada que nunca. Después de unos segundos al fin reacciono. _

_— ¿Cómo te atreves? — estaba a punto de darle una cachetada, pero ya había desaparecido del lugar, quería una explicación sobre que estaba haciendo Krum en su casa así que se dirigió a sus padres — Mamá, papá¿Qué hacia el aquí? — camino hacia el sofá donde unos momentos antes había estado Viktor, dejo las bolsas que traía en la mano a un lado y se sentó. _

_— Nosotros no sabes, tú deberías explicárnoslo, no nos habías dicho que tenías novio — dijo el padre, su cara demostraba que no estaba nada contento con la visita de ese muchacho _

_— ¿Novio? — Hermione no entendía nada de aquello — yo no tengo nada que ver con él, solo somos amigos, pero díganme ¿que es lo que quería al venir a la casa? _

_— Entonces si no es tu novio¿Por qué vino a pedir permiso para tener una relación formal contigo, incluso pedir tu mano para matrimonio, y darte un beso en nuestra casa? — contesto su padre molesto. _

_— ¿Qué él hizo qué? — preguntó Hermione, no creía lo que acababa de escuchar. _

_— Si cariño, lo que comenta tu padre es verdad, ese muchacho nos contó que desde hace años se escribían y tenían una relación, pero que quería que fuera lo mas formal posible así que vino para tener nuestro permiso, créeme que no supe que responder, nos tomo por sorpresa, no sabia que tenias novio¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? — hizo una pausa para ver la expresión de su esposo que estaba estresado — tal vez fue porque tenias miedo de la reacción de tu padre, pero no hay de que temer, el confiara en que el chico que elijas amar será el correcto. _

_— Pero mamá, yo no tengo nada que ver con Viktor, es verdad que lo conozco desde hace tiempo, pero no tengo ninguna relación como la que él dice, solo es mi amigo, no entiendo porque vino a la casa — se sentía confundida, no encontraba porque Viktor había dicho esas cosas. _

_— Cariño entonces deberías de hablar con él, porque parece que siente que tienen una relación, incluso nos dijo que ahora que habías acabado el colegio ya no había nada que impidiera que te casaras y que deseaba tener una boda pronto porque tenia en puerta muchos partidos de ese juego que mencionaste algunas veces y entraría a una tal academia de Aureros o yo que se, nos quedamos muy sorprendidos pues tenemos entendido que seguirás estudiando, pues eso es lo que quieres, formarte mejor académicamente ¿no? _

_El cerebro de Hermione seguía pensando, tratando de encontrar las respuestas acerca de lo acontecido con Viktor. Su madre le acercaba un vaso con agua pues se había puesto un poco pálida. _

_— Hija tranquilízate y trata de arreglar las cosas con ese muchacho, parece bueno pero no me da mucha confianza. _

_— Lo se mamá, es mas iré ahora mismo a Bulgaria para solucionar esto de una vez — y se puso de pie inmediatamente para salir de la casa, pero su madre la detuvo. _

_— Hermione espera ya esta anocheciendo, es muy tarde para que viajes, se que llegarías en unos segundos con eso de aparecer y desaparecer, pero será mejor que vayas mañana — trató de convencerla. _

_— Tu madre tiene razón cariño, mejor cuando estés mas tranquila vas a ver a ese muchacho y le aclaras las cosas, pues si no las aclaras el hará planes, créeme se veía muy decidido — Hermione reconsiderándolo asintió, aunque no entendía porque Viktor había hecho aquello, nunca le había dado alas ni nada por el estilo para que pensara que ellos dos podrían llegar a tener una relación. _

_Decidió tranquilizarse y al día siguiente salió de su casa con rumbo a Bulgaria, sin otra cosa en la cabeza más que hablar con Viktor. Al llegar a Bulgaria se dirigió inmediatamente a la casa de Krum, pero tardó en encontrar la dirección que tenia, nunca había estado ahí y tardó casi toda la tarde pero al fin la encontró cuando empezaba a anochecer, tomó fuerzas y entró. _

_Viktor tenia un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, era un lugar muy lujoso y hermoso, toco el timbre y le abrió Viktor, Hermione entró al parecer no había nadie mas, vivía solo. _

_— Hermione que sorpresa que hayas venido — la saludó Viktor acercándose mucho, le quería robar otro beso, pero esta vez Hermione no lo dejó y siguió caminando a la sala, y se sentó en el sillón más cercano. _

_— Viktor me puedes explicar porque fuiste a mi casa — preguntó impaciente Hermione. _

_— ¿Qué no te dijeron tus papás lo que les pedí? _

_— Si me lo dijeron, pero no comprendo Viktor, tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación¿Por qué incluso pediste mi mano, por qué me besaste? — el enojo que sentía Hermione se podía ver en su cara, pero trato de tranquilizarse, pensó que tal vez podría haber sido una broma, deseo que fuera una broma. _

_— Hermione pero que dices, desde hace mucho tiempo nos escribimos, fuimos al baile de navidad juntos, a eso señorita se le llama relación, y les dije eso a tus padres porque es lo que quiero, casarme contigo, esa la verdad y como tus padres no se podrán negar, te besé — y tomó asiento a un lado de Hermione dándole una sonrisa. _

_— ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar por mi?, te vuelvo a repetir que tu y yo no tenemos ninguna relación amorosa, yo te considero mi amigo y nada mas — se estaba enfureciendo un poco, no le gustaba que la trataran como a un objeto. _

_— Claro que no, mira Hermione si no quisieras tener una relación conmigo no hubieras continuado mandándome cartas, entiende todas las mujeres del mundo tienen el sueño de casarse conmigo¿Por qué contigo seria diferente? Ya saliste del colegio, ya no hay nada más que vayas a hacer solo casarte y formar una familia, te estoy dando la oportunidad de tener esa familia conmigo. _

_— ¿Estás loco o qué? — ahora si Hermione estaba furiosa — ¿Tu dándome la OPORTUNIDAD de tener una familia contigo? — recalcó la palabra oportunidad, pues no le gustó para nada — Yo no me quiero casar, aun quiero hacer muchas cosas en mi vida, además yo no te amo. _

_— Hermione el amor no importa, solo te hace sufrir además si te casas conmigo tu serias la beneficiaria, mírame soy uno de los hombres mas famosos del mundo, tendrías fama y fortuna todo el mundo te conocería como la Sra. Krum ¿no te agrada? — y le dirigió una mirada a Hermione que ya estaba furiosa — yo necesito a mi lado alguien inteligente que pueda resolver los problemas hogareños, y comportarse ante los reporteros, siento que esa mujer solo puedes ser tu. _

_— Ahora si que te excediste, para empezar te lo repito ¡NO TE AMO! eso es lo mas importante para poder compartir el resto de mi vida con alguien, en segundo si quisiera fama ahí tengo a Harry, el es mas famoso que tu, y en tercera ¡YO NO SOY UN OBJETO POR EL CUAL TENGAN QUE DECIDIR, NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DE METERTE EN MI VIDA! — Hermione se había levantado y empezado a gritar estaba furiosa — ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA! — y se dirigía a la puerta, su cerebro quería estallar no tenía idea que Viktor pensara de esa manera, creyó conocerlo pero al parecer estaba equivocada. _

_— ¡HERMIONE TU NO TE PUEDES IR! — también se puso de pie Viktor gritando y agarrando a Hermione por el brazo — yo se que deseas tener a este hombre contigo, no hay mujer que se me resista y en este momento te lo voy a demostrar. _

_Hermione no supo que hacer Viktor la atraía hacia el tratando de besarla aunque Hermione no se dejaba, pero el era mucho mas fuerte y no podía soltarse. _

_— ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACES¡SUÉLTAME! — grito Hermione pero Viktor no la escuchaba, la seguía jaloneando sin percatarse de que le estaba haciendo daño — ¡ME DUELE, SUÉLTAME! — y la soltó pero al mismo tiempo le dio un empujón por lo cual Hermione cayó de bruces al suelo y Viktor se abalanzó sobre ella para que no se fuera, Hermione no se podía levantar, el peso de Viktor era mucho para que se lo pudiera quitar de encima y seguía intentando besarla había perdido la cabeza… _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK _

Hermione se detuvo de su historia y empezó a llorar, Ron trataba de que se calmara quería saber que es lo Krum le había hecho, pues si la había tocado juraba que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

— Hermione cálmate, por favor no llores, dime que es lo que te hizo ese mal nacido, yo le daré su merecido — y le daba otro abrazo a Hermione frotándole la espalda para que parara de llorar y se separó un poco para hablar.

— Fue horrible… el… el… ay Ron — y volvió a llorar.

— No me digas que ese idiota se atrevió a… ¿acaso el…? — preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

— No, logré sacar mi varita y lo aleje de mi, pero enserio me asuste mucho, nunca creí eso de Viktor, parecía ser una excelente persona, cero que me equivoque — Ron sabia que Krum no era una buena persona, pero no se lo quiso echar en cara a Hermione, ella ya había sufrido bastante.

— Y después de todo lo que pasó¿Por qué se atrevió a mandarte una carta? — preguntó Ron pues no entendía eso. Hermione trató de tranquilizar su llanto y respondió.

— Porque es un idiota, en la carta me decía que no me guardaba rencor por haberlo atacado, que me perdonaba, y que esperaba que regresara para definir nuestra relación y hacer planes para el futuro, como si fuera a volver haya en el futuro, eso nunca tenlo por seguro — al contarle todo aquello a Ron se sintió mucho mejor, el hacia que todo se olvidara, eso la reconfortaba.

— No te preocupes, ya todo pasó, si se atreve a acercarse a ti te protegeré eso no lo dudes — y le sonrió, al principio Hermione tenia miedo pues pensaba que cuando terminara de contarle lo ocurrido Ron se volvería un loco diciéndole que le había advertido que no se escribiera con Krum, gritándole que había hecho mal y demás cosas que en este momento sabía que eran ciertas, pero estaba feliz de que solo estuviera ahí para que se sintiera protegida, eso la animó y le sonrió, por fin había terminado su llanto — bueno será mejor que baje, todos se preocuparon mucho, si lo deseas quédate aquí hasta que este lista la cena, pues no comiste bien y no te preocupes no les diré nada — pareciera como si Ron estuviera madurando habían entendido que prefería quedarse ahí un rato mas sin ser molestada y enterrar la historia, aunque estaba conciente de que se lo contaría a Harry pues necesitaría desahogarse, pero estaba bien era su mejor amigo conocía muy bien que no haría ningún comentario acerca de lo ocurrido.

— Muchas gracias Ron, me siento mucho mejor — y lo abrazó de nuevo, eso la reconfortaba mucho mas, hubiera deseado que se quedara ahí con ella acompañándola para poder descansar, pero sabia que eso no era posible, así que dejó que el abrazo terminara.

— No te preocupes, mañana estarás como nueva, descansa por favor — y le dio un beso en la mejilla, no podía creer haber hecho eso, pero estaba feliz de hacerlo el solo rose de su piel tersa, suave y hermosa lo tenía feliz, su corazón había latido con mas fuerza.

En la parte de abajo todos se habían quedado muy preocupados por lo acontecido y como Ron no bajaba estaban más preocupados, habían terminado la comida fueron a esperara a la sala.

— ¿No creen que debería subir para ver que les pasó? — preguntaba Molly por enésima vez.

— No, créame Sra. Weasley ellos dos pueden arreglar sus problemas solos, no se preocupe ya pronto bajaran — le respondió Harry.

— Si mamá, hazle caso a Harry ellos dos lo podrán resolver, aunque no creo que se haya puesto a llorar por Ron si no por la carta ¿vieron como la destruyó? Estaba muy enojada, por esa carta empezó a llorar — decía Ginny

Los gemelos querían esperar para saber que le había pasado a Hermione y como sabían que iba a tardar un rato en reconciliarse y bajar decidieron salir al jardín para probar algunos inventos de "Sortilegios Weasley", su madre se había retirado a la cocina para acomodar todo después de la comida, así que solo quedaban Harry y Ginny sentados en la sala sin saber muy bien que decirse pues no habían hablado frente a frente en algún tiempo, solo se comunicaron por lechuza y en su última carta antes de ir a la madriguera Harry le había dicho que quería hablar con ella en persona de algo muy importante, Ginny temía que fuera a decirle que había estado confundido y que ya no la quería o algo por el estilo, así que le preguntó pues tenía que sacarse de dudas.

— Harry ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme que solo era posible en persona? — él ya no recordaba haberlo dicho, pues tenía miedo de decir aquellas palabras que tanto le costaban.

— Ginny yo… lo que pasa es que… — empezó pero tenia demasiado miedo, pero sabía que tenia que ser hoy, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella — mira lo que quiero que tu sepas es que ahora que Voldemort ya no existe ya no hay nada que me impida… — se detuvo un momento aquellas últimas palabras quería que le salieran muy bien, Ginny al parecer estaba entendiendo que es lo que Harry quería decirle y empezaba a ponerse feliz queriendo escuchar la última frase.

— ¿ya no hay nada que te impida que…? Harry — lo miraba con una cara tan linda que tomo fuerzas para decirlo.

— Que me impida amarte, ya no hay nada que temer y si tu me aceptas, aunque no tendrías porque hacerlo y no te reprocharía nada, pero seria para mi un gran honor Ginevra Molly Weasley — y se puso de rodillas frente a ella — que aceptaras ser mi novia — le acercó una rosa que había hecho aparecer unos segundos antes. Ginny había comenzado a llorar, Harry pensó que eso no era una buena señal — No llores, yo entiendo que ya no quieras nada conmigo, después de dos años no tendría porque pensar que tu aun me quisieras, no te preocupes yo entiendo — se paró y puso la rosa en la mesita a lado del sofá, su cara se notaba triste, hubiera deseado que Ginny le correspondiera.

— Pero que locuras dices Harry, mira te espere durante mucho tiempo antes de que iniciáramos una relación que tuvo que terminar ¿crees que no te esperaría un poco mas? Claro que lo hice Harry, yo aun te amo, y te amaré el resto de mi vida — al terminar la frase se puso de pie y le lanzó los brazos a su cuello y lo besó, Harry no había reaccionado, pero después de unos segundos de darse cuenta de que pasaba y de no estar soñando rodeó su cintura con los brazos y correspondió a su beso, el cual no fue apasionado, sino mas bien lo mas dulce que Harry hubiera deseado jamás, y aunque corto fue increíble para los dos.

— Creo que eso fue un si — Ginny asintió, mientras tomaban asiento Harry agarró la rosa y se la dio — toma, esta rosa es muy especial pues tiene un hechizo el cual no permitirá que se marchite durara mucho tiempo tal vez incluso toda la vida, quien sabe todo es posible.

— Sabes si no estuviéramos en mi casa y mi mamá estuviera en la cocina te volvería a besar — había recordado algo que le preocupaba, que dirían sus padres y hermanos¿lo aceptarían?, esperaba que si tenia miedo nunca había mencionado sus novios en casa así que no conocía cómo reaccionarían su familia y Ron que era muy celoso con cualquiera que se le acercara pues ya lo había demostraba en la escuela, aunque tubo una relación con Harry su hermano parecía no molestarse mucho pero que diría ahora que volvían a retomarla — Harry ¿le diremos esto a mi familia?

— Claro que si Ginny — se veía muy seguro — pero vamos a esperar, primero quiero decírselo a Ron, ya sabes como se pone cuando se trata de ti y me imagino que habrá una reunión para mi cumpleaños así que ese día lo podremos anunciar — tenia miedo pues nunca había tenido novia, no estaba seguro de como decirle a los Weasley que Ginny y el eran novios, pero ya era como de la familia desde hace mucho, así que pensó que todo iría bien y no quiso preocupar a Ginny — así que hasta dentro de una semana podremos pasearnos y tratarnos como novios por ahora será un secreto — y le besó la mano por lo cual Ginny se sonrojó.

Al fin después de un largo rato, casi toda la tarde, había bajado Ron del cuarto, y se encontró con Harry y Ginny en la sala que inmediatamente le hicieron preguntas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Ron¿Por qué Hermione no bajo contigo¿No lograste reconciliarte? — preguntaba desesperadamente Ginny.

— No se preocupen, ya todo esta solucionado, pero Hermione prefirió quedarse en el cuarto hasta la cena, quiere descansar un poco — parecía muy calmado, aunque Harry conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que había algo mas que no diría.

— ¿Pero por qué Hermione se puso a llorar así? Lo que le dijiste no fue para tanto — en el momento en el que Harry preguntaba entraron los gemelos y su madre pues se había percatado que Ron acababa de bajar.

— Si dinos Ron¿Por qué se puso a llorar así? — volvió a preguntar George.

— Ya les dije que todo esta solucionado, no hay nada mas que decir — y tomo asiento en el sofá y se quedó en silencio.

— Ya dejen a su hermano en paz — dijo la Sra. Weasley lo que Ron agradeció.

— Bueno como este no soltara prenda y mamá no nos dejara obligarlo a soltarla nosotros nos retiramos ¿no Fred? — y dirigió la vista a su gemelo.

— Así es George, tenemos que regresar a casa, hay que ponernos a trabajar en los últimos inventos que estamos realizando — y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Fred.

— Desearía que no estuvieran haciendo algo peligroso — dijo la Sra. Weasley pero sabia con quien estaba hablando — pero tratándose de ustedes si no es algo peligroso no es "Sortilegio Weasley" — y les lanzó una sonrisa.

— Así es mamá, y si nos disculpas nosotros nos retiramos. Hasta pronto — dijo Fred.

— Si, tal vez regresemos uno de estos días, ya nos dimos cuenta que serán muy divertidos — comentó George con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Nos vemos — dijeron Ginny y su madre, Harry por su parte solo se despedía haciendo un gesto con la mano, Ron ni en cuenta que los gemelos salían del lugar, el seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Los gemelos salieron al patio y ahí desaparecieron en un segundo.

— Iré a terminar de preparar la cena Arthur no tarda en llegar — indicó la Sra. Weasley y vio la rosa que Ginny tenía en la mano — ¿De dónde sacaste esa rosa? — su hija y Harry se habían puesto rojos así que no quiso hacer mas preguntas, supuso como la había obtenido — bueno no importa, quiero que ustedes tres suban las cosas tuyas Harry y también las de Hermione y en un rato mas les hablo para que bajen a cenar.

Harry y Ron asintieron, Harry subió sus cosas, gracias al cielo ya podía usar magia eso le ahorraba trabajo y esfuerzo, Ron subió las de Hermione pero las dejo a una orilla de la puerta no quiso entrar quería que descansara, Ginny fue quien las metió, de ahí se dirigieron al cuarto de Ron. Entraron, Harry dejo sus cosas a un lado y enseguida cerró la puerta.

— ¿Me dirás que fue lo que paso¿Por qué se tardaron tanto tiempo hablando? — inicio la conversación Harry.

— Te lo diré solo si prometes no contarle a nadie, y no hacerle ningún comentario a Hermione — lo dijo con una cara que denotaba su seguridad por lo que Harry asintió.

— ¿Tan grave es? — quiso sabes Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama que ocuparía en su estancia en la madriguera.

— Algo por el estilo — y empezó a relatar lo que antes le había contado Hermione y con cada palabra iba sacando un poco del odio que tenia contra ese tal Krum, y siguió contando muy rápidamente pues no quería ser interrumpidos para bajar así caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación en un corto rato relato la historia y se había puesto furioso — Te das cuenta de lo que hizo, es un maldito que no merecía si quiera haber conocido a Hermione — se sentó y dejo de hablar para que Harry diera su opinión.

— Wow, no lo puedo creer ¿Quién lo diría? famoso jugador de Quidditch pero idiota en cuanto a mujeres, creo que la fama se le subió a la cabeza y se cree el rey del mundo con derecho a todo y todos, pero no pensó que nuestra Hermione le saldría con esto — Harry se quedó viendo a Ron pues tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios — ¿Por qué sonríes¿Estas feliz con lo que le pasó a Hermione o qué?

— No, lo que pasa es que ahora si estoy seguro que no hay nada que pueda impedirme tener algo con Hermione, pues cuando supe que había ido a Bulgaria temí que tuviera una relación con Krum y eso me tenia preocupado, pues quien se resistiría a alguien como él, pero Hermione es una de entre mil mujeres que prefiere amor a fama y fortuna eso me hace amarla aun mas si es posible — ya estando mas tranquilo se recostó en su cama son los brazos a tras de la cabeza y viendo hacia el techo como si hubiera algo increíble ahí arriba digno de observar.

— Aja, al fin confesaste que amas a Hermione eso es un gran avance — e hizo lo mismo que Ron para observar el techo.

— Si amigo, no lo puedo negar esa mujer me trae loco desde hace mucho tiempo pero no lo quise aceptar, me seguía diciendo a mi mismo que solo era cariño porque es mi mejor amiga, que no podía sentir nada mas y bla bla bla, pero sabes hace algunos meses que se que la amo y creo que ella siente algo por mi, en estas vacaciones le confesare todo tenlo por seguro, quiero saber si soy correspondido — Harry se alegro mucho, pues Ron tenia una cara de seguridad absoluta, eso era bueno al fin tendría el valor de confesar sus sentimientos.

Mientras ellos hablaban Ginny estaba en su habitación con Hermione quien ya le había contado lo ocurrido.

— No lo puedo creer, no imagine que Krum estuviera loco, parecía una persona agradable — fueron las primeras palabras de Ginny después de escuchar lo que pasó.

— Si, no sabes como me dolió que no fuera la persona que yo creí conocer, pero bueno ya no importa, quiero olvidar ese mal recuerdo, pero por una parte me alegra que pasara pues me di cuenta de que Ron es una persona increíble, que puedo confiar en él y que… — Hermione guardó silencio pues no sabía como tomaría su amiga la noticia de que estaba enamorada de su hermano.

— ¿Y qué? — quiso saber Ginny.

— Que lo amo — mencionó tímidamente Hermione — Ginny es el mejor hombre que me pude imaginar amar jamás, hoy me demostró que podré confiar en él siempre y me hace sentir sumamente protegida, eso me encanta — terminó Hermione esperando la reacción de su amiga.

— Vaya hasta que lo confirmas — dijo Ginny para gran sorpresa de Hermione.

— Espera un momento ¿tú ya sabías lo que yo siento por Ron? — dijo asombrada.

— Hermione eso es obvio lo se desde hace mucho — habló la pelirroja con total naturalidad.

— ¿Y que es lo que piensas acerca de lo que siento por tu hermano? — preguntó un poco asustada Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Que es genial, es perfecto, no hay otra mujer que pueda hacer más feliz a mi hermano que tu — contesto Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara. Hermione también se había puesto feliz

— Pero no se si el sienta lo mismo por mi — y su cara se empezó a entristecer — nunca me a dado por lo menos una pequeña señal de lo que siente por mi y tengo miedo de decirle algo y que no me corresponda.

— Cálmate eso no pasara, espera a que Ron de el primer paso, te aseguro que estas vacaciones serán inolvidables para las dos — y se levantó rumbo a la puerta pues su madre la acababa de llamar para que bajara.

— ¿Qué quieres decir¿Qué es lo que sabes? Y ¿Por qué a las dos¿Hay algo entre Harry y tú? — preguntó impaciente Hermione.

— No te puedo decir nada, pero ya te lo contare pronto, no te desesperes — y salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione muy pensativa.

Después de unos minutos Ginny regreso a la habitación.

— Hermione ya esta lista la cena, debes de bajar, pues no comiste bien — Hermione asintió y Ginny se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano y recargándose a un costado de la puerta les habló.

— Ya llego papá y esta lista la cena, mamá dice que bajen — les informó y emprendió en camino de regreso a la cocina.

— Oye ¿le avisaste a Hermione? ya vez que hace rato no pudo comer — mencionó Ron demostrando su cara de preocupación.

— Si, ya le avisé y enseguida baja — ya iba saliendo pero Ron pregunto otra cosa más.

— ¿Ya no estaba llorando?

— No, solo estaba descansando, pero será mejor que baje debería estar ayudando a servir y eso — ahora si pudo bajar sin que Ron la detuviera.

— Bajemos — dijo Harry y Ron asintió, así que los dos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Ginny entraron a la cocina estaban el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley comiendo y Hermione estaba tomando asiento y ya se encontraba muy bien el rastro de tristeza de su rostro había desaparecido.

— Hola Harry hace mucho que no te veía ¿Cómo estas? — saludó el Sr. Weasley

— Muy bien, gracias — respondió Harry.

— Me alegra muchacho, pero siéntense a comer — y les hizo un ademán para que tomaran lugar y se dirigió a su esposa — Molly querida ¿ya les dijiste?

— No, aun no Arthur.

— ¿Decirnos que? — preguntó Ron

— Sobre la fiesta de Harry, queremos que sea grandiosa, pues a parte de eso no hemos tenido tiempo de celebrar que ya se graduaron, y queremos hacerlo al mismo tiempo, pero queríamos saber si Harry estaba de acuerdo ¿Qué dices Harry? — y le dirigió una mirada tierna al muchacho, aquel al que quería como su fuera uno mas de sus hijos y cada vez que podía lo demostraba.

— Por mi no hay ningún problema, pero no me gustaría que gastaran para hacerme una fiesta grande, estaría bien solo una cena y listo — dijo tímidamente Harry.

— Cariño por eso no te preocupes, será una maravilla además no solo es por tu cumpleaños recuerda también queremos festejar que se graduaron — dijo sonrientemente la Sra. Weasley.

— Bueno entonces Arthur hay que empezar con los preparativos pues la fiesta será en unos días — su esposo asintió.

— Claro querida, yo me encargo de hacer las invitaciones pertinentes y tú de lo que ya habíamos acordado — al parecer ya se habían puesto de acuerdo con anterioridad.

— Pero bueno terminemos de cenar — y todos siguieron con sus alimentos, después de algún tiempo en el que solo se escuchaba el ruido al comer, todos habían terminado y la Sra. Weasley recordó algo.

— Por cierto chicos había olvidado que les llegaron cartas con los resultados de sus EXTASIS — con una sonrisa en el rostro extendió las cartas, una para cada quien — tomen aquí tienen, espero que les haya ido bien — Harry estaba nervioso sentía que los exámenes estuvieron bien, pero aun así estaba ansioso y que decir de Ron estaba peor que Harry, aunque Hermione no se quedaba atrás a pesar de que todos sabían que tendría notas excelentes siempre se ponía paranoica con eso de los exámenes. Los tres abrieron sus cartas para conocer sus calificaciones.

— Y bien¿Qué tal les fue? — preguntó impaciente Ginny.

— A mi me fue bien — respondió Harry que había obtenido todos los EXTASIS seis con "Supera las expectativas" y un "Excelente" claro esta en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. — ¿Qué tal tu Ron? — le hablaba a su amigo que se había quedado pasmado al ver sus calificaciones sin poderlo creer.

— Lo conseguí, lo conseguí, tengo lo necesario para entrar a la Academia de Aurores — se levanto de la mesa y se puso a brincar de felicidad dándole sus resultados a Harry, Ron tenia tres "Aceptables" y cuatro "Supera las expectativas" en las asignaturas que como ya habían investigado eran requeridas para poder entrar a la Academia: DCAO, Pociones, Transformaciones y Encantamientos.

— Excelente Ron — soltó Harry felicitando a Ron — ¿Y tu Hermione? aunque no tendría que preguntar se que sacaste todo "Excelente"

— Si, me fui bien tuve nueve "Excelentes" y un "Supera las expectativas" pero ya me lo esperaba, nunca e sido muy buena en la practica de Defensa.

— Muchas felicidades a los tres, estoy hay que celebrarlo — y con un movimiento de su varita el Sr. Weasley obtuvo seis cervezas de mantequilla, uno para cada quien — Salud y que se cumplan sus sueños — todos brindaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Ahora que van a hacer? — quiso saber la Sra. Weasley.

— Pues por lo pronto como ya tenemos los EXTASIS hay que ir lo antes posible, yo diría mañana mismo iremos a ver lo de la Academia de Aurores, pues nos dijeron que es muy difícil entrar, pero trataremos¿no es así Harry? — y le dio un codazo para que respondiera.

— Si, tienes razón no se pierde nada tratando.

— Pues si, es muy difícil entrar a la academia — informó el Sr. Weasley — hace ya como cinco años que nadie termina la academia. Creo que la última persona que consiguió terminarla fue Tonks, pero el hecho de ser metamorfomaga, le da ventaja — Harry y Ron se pusieron nerviosos no pensaron que pudiera ser tan difícil — Pero no se preocupen, ustedes dos seguro que lo lograran, no cabe duda, y tu Hermione ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? — preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

— Lo que quiero es seguir estudiando, pienso ir a la Academia de leyes mágicas y especializarme en leyes para la protección de criaturas mágicas, pues se cometen muchas injusticias hacia ellas en especial hacia los elfos — explicó con un tono de descontento en su voz.

— Siempre supuse que seguirías algo que ver con la protección de seres mágicos, desde hace años tienes esa idea en la cabeza, desde que formaste la PEDDO — replicó Ron.

— De donde tú también fuiste miembro que no se te olvide — le recordó Hermione.

— Bueno chicos entonces mañana podrán ir a revisar lo de sus academias ahora que ya tienen sus resultados — los tres asintieron — entonces hay que ir a dormir — y todos se levantaron de la mesa pues ya era muy noche.

— Ron no vienes arriba — preguntó Harry al ver que este iba rumbo a la puerta de la cocina.

— Si, en seguida, solo quiero tomar un poco de aire antes de subir.

— Esta bien, entonces te veo arriba — Ron asintió y Harry se dirigió al cuarto.

El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley se habían trasladado a la sala tal vez a preparar la fiesta que tendría lugar en unos cuantos días más. Hermione y Ginny también subieron, pero Ginny quiso ir a donde estaba Harry.

— Ginny ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

— No tardo, solo olvide decirle algo a Harry, enseguida vuelvo — y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano.

Harry se estaba preparando para meterse a la cama, pero en eso escucha a alguien entrar, y creyó que seria Ron. Y sin siquiera ver quien era empezó a hablar.

— Ron pensé que vendrías hasta mas tarde, que es lo que… — pero se quedó callado pues levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que no era Ron, sino Ginny quien estaba en la puerta — ¿Qué haces aquí Ginny?

— Nada, solo quería felicitarte por tus calificaciones, que una novia no puede felicitar a su novio por haber obtenido grandiosas notas — diciendo esto se iba acercando un poco mas a Harry.

— Claro que puedes, pero no se te olvide que esta es también la habitación de tu hermano y si entra y tu estas así de cerca — Ginny ya solo estaba a 30 centímetros de donde Harry — se enterara de nuestra relación, y no me gustarla que se enterara así, yo se lo quiero decir.

— No te preocupes el tardara un poco, además te quiero dar mi regalo por tus calificaciones, pues no podrá esperar hasta mañana — ya se encontraba a 10 centímetros

— ¿Regalo¿Qué regalo? — pregunto desconcertado Harry.

— Este — y de repente puso sus dos manos alrededor del cuello de Harry, se acercó mas y mas a él y lo besó, a Harry le encantaba que ella hiciera cosas atrevidas, era tan adorable, él también puso sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Ginny que para el era perfecta, pues era de la mujer que mas amaba. Pero de repente se escuchó un ruido que venía de la puerta y era…

— Ron…

**CONTINUARA...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

este es el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic, por favor, por favor, please dejen reviews para poder seguir subiendo capitulos, porque si nadie lo lee como voy a saber k les gusta y escribir mas, gracias :) por leerlo

Espero y les aya gustado este capitulo fue hecho gracias a mis editoras estrellas, gladyz y brian las mejores amigas del mundo, las kiero mil.

please dejen reviews, ya tengo el cap 3 pero kiero saber si este les gusto, digamne k les parecio y subo el siguiente.

goendi lovegood, RHr 4ever


	3. Un encuentro inesperado

Todos los personajes le perteneces a JK Rowling.

Y al fin aqui el cap 3, perdonen la demora, pero es que entre a la escuela y luego me llego inspiracion para otra historia, y pues habia dejado esta por un ratito, pero ya basta, habia que subir, ayer la termine, y spero k les guste, besitos,

dejen reviews plis.

y que mpiece la lectura :D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cáp. 3 — Un encuentro inesperado **

— Ron… pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que seguirías en el jardín — empezó Harry, y enseguida se soltó de Ginny.

— Creo que te hubiera gustado que me quedara haya ¿no es así? — y de unos cuantos pasos llegó a donde estaba Harry y Ginny, tenia una expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro.

— Ron tranquilo, mira te lo explicaremos — Ginny trato de calmar a Ron.

— Ginny por favor déjanos solos, necesito hablar con Harry, que tengas buenas noches.

— Pero Ron…

— He dicho buenas noches — y Ginny aunque no quería se salió pues Harry le lanzó una mirada para que le hiciera caso a su hermano.

— Ahora si Harry dame una buena explicación porque si no aunque seas mas poderoso que yo de unas buenas maldiciones no te salvas, créeme e aprendido algunas ¿Por qué te besas en MI cuarto y con MI hermana? — Ron tomó asiento en su cama para escuchar respuesta.

— Esta bien Ron, pero cálmate — Harry también se sentó en su cama — Te contaré lo que pasa.

— Espero que sea una buena respuesta — y se cruzó de brazos un poco enfadado.

— Primero que nada, yo no quería que te enteraras así, te lo quería decir de otra forma, pero bueno ya sucedió, así que… — y tomó aire para empezar y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Ron, pues cuando se trataba de su hermana se volvía un cavernícola — hoy le pedí a Ginny que fuera mi novia y aceptó, se que había dicho que no volvería con ella para no hacerla sufrir otra vez, pero la amo demasiado Ron no puedo estar sin ella, tenia miedo de decirle lo que siento pues pensé que ya no me quería pero hoy al fin me decidí y ella me aceptó y estoy sumamente feliz, así que no enfades Ron — terminó de hablar, pensando que había estado bien lo que había dicho y de pronto Ron se puso de pie y camino de un lado al otro del cuarto, como asumiendo la idea de su hermana con su mejor amigo, después de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

— Antes de darte mi respuesta quiero que me digas ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en pedirle que fuera tu novia? — al fin se volvió a sentar y Harry esbozo una sonrisa pues comprendía que Ron aceptaría la relación con su hermana.

— Porque no tenía el valor suficiente, pensé que me despreciaba por dejarla una vez, pero no pude estar sin ella, la amo demasiado y temí que alguien mas la conquistara y me la arrebatara, pues ella empezara séptimo año y ya no estaré en Hogwarts.

— Esta bien Harry, te diré que la verdad esto ya me lo esperaba, no se como tardaste tanto pero bueno además te prefiero a ti como novio de mi hermana antes que a alguien mas — y sonrió esa era muy buena señal — pues como ya te había dicho una vez no existe un hombre perfecto para mi hermana, pero tu eres lo mas cerca que hay, solo te quiero pedir que no te atrevas a volverla a dañar, esta es tu última oportunidad no la desperdicies ¿Está bien?

— No te preocupes Ron, quiero a tu hermana mas que a mi vida, y no la haré sufrir de nuevo — Harry ya estaba al fin en calma por haber tenido esa conversación con Ron.

— Eso espero Harry — y se acostó en la cama pues ya tenia sueño, era muy tarde — Sabes con la llegada de Hermione y tu este a sido un día de muchas sorpresas, si así empieza su estancia aquí como serán los próximos días, pero bueno por lo pronto mañana iremos a la academia haber que pasa — y vio a Harry que se estaba metiendo en la cama para dormir.

— Yo creo que nos ira bien, no te preocupes y ahora a dormir — y así lo hicieron, ya habían tenido muchas emociones para un solo día, la carta de Hermione, su confesión, la declaración de Harry, la próxima fiesta, los resultados de los EXTASIS y la platica entre Harry y Ron, la verdad que el día había estado lleno de sorpresas y tanto como Harry y Ron estaban contentos con lo sucedido así que durmieron muy placidamente.

Al día siguiente, todos ya se habían despertado y estaban bajando a desayunar excepto como siempre Ron que seguía dormido, pues era casi imposible despertarlo pero había que hacerlo pues ya se estaba habiendo tarde para ir a la Academia. 

— Ya lo intenté todo — dijo entrando Harry a la cocina — le di almohadazos, agua en la cara, le pegué, le grite y nada, parece muerto — decía Harry a la Sra. Weasley y en ese momento iban bajando Hermione y Ginny.

— ¿Qué era todo ese ruido en el cuarto de Ron? — preguntó Ginny pensando que había pasado algo.

— El intento de Harry por despertar a tu hermano, ya sabes que nada lo despierta aunque… — le echo una mirada a Hermione — querida ¿podrías intentar despertarlo por favor?

— Yo…? — Hermione se puso nerviosa no quería ver a Ron tan temprano pero la Sra. Weasley asintió así que no pudo decir que no — Esta bien, enseguida voy — se dirigió de nuevo a la parte de arriba.

— Mamá ¿Por qué mandas a Hermione? si Harry no pudo de la manera brutal ¿cómo podrá ella? — preguntó Ginny desconcertada.

— Yo se mi cuento y ahora siéntense que el desayuno esta listo — Harry y Ginny hicieron caso, sin dejar de mirarse, pues Ginny quería saber que había dicho su hermano, y con voz baja casi en un suspiro habló.

— ¿Qué pasó anoche?

— No te preocupes, todo salió bien, luego te cuento con detalles, pero Ron no se molesto — y dibujo en su cara una sonrisa y Ginny contestó con una sonrisa igual de grande por la emoción.

Mientras Hermione a un costado de la cama de Ron, lo observaba y se decía que parecía un niño pequeño, estaba totalmente quieto en su cama con una expresión de dulzura que a Hermione le encantaba, se veía tan lindo.

— ¿Cómo lo despierto? — se preguntaba — la fuerza no funcionó así que… — ya se le había ocurrido algo, se acercó más y más a su cara hasta quedar tan cerca para hablarle al oído — Ron, Ron despierta — el chico se percató del olor de alguien que se había acercado a él y sabia exactamente de quien era, y tras decir algunas incoherencias logró decir el nombre de la dueña de sus sueños "Hermione"

— Si Ron, soy yo, ya despierta — y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, pensó que tal vez así se despertaría, además le quería dar un beso. Ron volvió a hablar en un tono muy bajito, aun no se daba cuenta que en realidad Hermione si estaba ahí a su lado.

— Hermione — y empezó a abrir los ojos y sin ver a quien tenia a un lado habló — ¿Por qué me despiertan tan temprano? Tenia un lindo sueño donde me bes… — pero no terminó la frase pues al fin vio quien estaba a su lado — Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí? — y se tapó con la sabana, pues no tenia camiseta puesta, por lo cual Hermione se rió un poco.

— Solo venia a decirte que bajes pronto, ya está el desayuno y nos tenemos que ir, no te tardes — y emprendió el camino de regreso a la cocina, pero se paro en seco en la puerta, pues estaba feliz de haber subido — Ah! Por cierto no fue un sueño — y salió antes de recibir alguna respuesta, Ron se había quedado helado, entonces ella si le había dado un beso se quedó embobado un momento, pero después recordó la Academia y salió de la cama rápido para vestirse y bajar a desayunar.

— Listo Sra. Weasley, Ron enseguida baja — mencionó Hermione al momento de entrar a la cocina, por lo cual Molly asintió.

— ¿Cómo lo pudiste levantar Hermione? — preguntó Ginny — Harry no pudo¿Qué le hiciste?

— Nada, solo hablarle, es todo — y se sentó a desayunar

— ¿Enserio? — volvió a preguntar Ginny y Hermione asintió — ¿estas segura que solo eso? a mi me parece que fue otra caso, pues es súper mega imposible despertarlo.

— Es enserio Ginny — dijo y se sonrojó un poco — pero bueno, hay que apurarnos ya se nos hizo tarde.

— Tienes razón Hermione — comentó Harry y continuaron comiendo.

Después de un rato bajo Ron aun un poco adormilado pero al fin bajo, lo hicieron comer deprisa, pues por su culpa ya se habían retrasado bastante. La manera mas rápida de llegar al Ministerio era Apareciéndose, como todos ya tenían licencia así lo hicieron.

Llegaron al Ministerio, la entrada era un largísimo vestíbulo con chimeneas a los lados por donde cada cierto tiempo llegaban algunas personas y todo el lugar estaba echo de un mármol negro que se veía muy hermoso, a la mitad del vestíbulo había una fuente y un grupo de estatuas se encontraba en el centro del estanque, era un mago, una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo domestico. Las estatuas Harry ya la había visto la primera vez que había ido al ministerio para su vista disciplinaria, pero aún le causaba impresión ver la majestuosidad de la creación.

Al final del vestíbulo se encontraban los ascensores, entraron en uno que afortunadamente no llevaba muchas personas. Cada vez que se abrían las puertas del ascensor un voz indicaba que planta era, algunos bajaban otros subían, también se hallaban volando sobre ellos los Memorandums ínterdepartamentales. Hermione bajo en la quinta planta, Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, para ir a la Oficina Internacional de la Ley Mágica.

— Buena suerte chicos — les dijo antes de bajar.

— A ti también — le respondió Ron.

— Suerte y nos veremos en el vestíbulo — informó Harry y Hermione asintió.

Siguieron bajando hasta llegar a la segunda planta, el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y salieron del ascensor para ir directamente al Cuartel General de Aurores. Las oficinas de los Aurores estaban divididas en cubículos para cada quien y al entrar se dirigieron al mas cercano que tenía una inscripción que decía "Informes" ahí había una bruja con aspecto desalineado, era alta, delgada y llevaba el cabello color morado, en ese momento se encontraba entretenida escribiendo unos memorandums que mandaba a volar.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece? — preguntó la bruja sin levantar la mirada para ver a los recién llegados.

— Queremos inscribirnos a la Academia de Aurores — dijo Harry.

— Correcto, por favor tomen estos papeles — y les entregó uno papeles de color azul y otros mas verdes — y estos mas — otro montón mas de papeles morados y blancos — por favor llenen las solicitudes y después me los regresan — les entregó un último montón de papeles y sin verlos siguió con su tarea.

— Pero ¿no hay otro modo más fácil? — preguntó Ron al ver la montaña de papeles por llenar.

— No, lo siento, los tienen que llenar son indispensables.

— Esta bien, gracias — dijo Harry y se fueron a sentar a una sala que estaba a un lado de los informes — hay que empezar veamos que dice — en las primeras hojas venia datos de ingreso y venia un montón de preguntas acerca de su familia hasta de los abuelos cosa de lo que Harry no sabía nada — ¿Cómo contestaré esto? Quiere muchas cosas.

— Tú lo podrás dejar en blanco, imagínate esta petición: Por favor dibuje su árbol genealógico desde sus bisabuelos con todo y tíos, sobrinos, primos, todo familiar que usted tenga o aya tenido, y marque aquellos que ayas pertenecido a Quien-Usted-Sabe — Ron le dirigió a Harry una mirada de incredulidad — como llenaré esto, tardare horas, mi familia es demasiado enorme.

— Lo se, pero queremos ser aurores, así que hay que empezar — y siguieron con las preguntas de las cuales la mayoría era absurda, pero alguien los salvó de todo ese sufrimiento.

— ¿Harry¿Ron¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó sorprendida Tonks que en ese momento se veía muy hermosa pues se notaba la felicidad en su cara.

— Intentamos inscribirnos a la Academia, pero mira — Harry le indicó todo el montón de papeles que tenía a un lado — tenemos que llenar todo esto.

— Que flojera, me hubieran buscado, deberían saber que todo esto no es necesario¿Quién les dio todo eso? — quiso saber Tonks.

— La persona que esta en Informes — dijo Ron señalando a la bruja que aun seguía escribiendo.

— Tenia que ser ella, no se preocupen a ver esos papeles no son necesarios — y con un movimiento de la varita los desapareció — Acompáñenme, antes si se llenaba un montón de papeles pero ya no, creo que ella lo olvidó — y siguieron a Tonks.

— Tonks¿es muy difícil ser auror? — pregunto tímidamente Ron

— No se preocupen, si es un poco difícil pero ustedes dos ya han experimentado todo lo peor que conlleva ser auror, así que no hay de que preocuparse — y les lanzó una sonrisa que los calmó.

— Y dinos Tonks ¿como esta Lupin y Teddy? — quiso saber Harry.

— Perfectamente, Remus empezara a trabajar nuevamente como profesor de Defensa en Hogwarts, se lo pidió McGonagall en vacaciones y aceptó, y Teddy cada día cambia pues aún es muy pequeño para controlar su poder por eso nos causa risa como por ejemplo hay tenía la nariz chueca y el pelo de color verde, azul, rosa, y morado es tan gracioso, ya lo podrán ver en tu fiesta Harry, o tal vez con otros colores, no sabemos como este mañana — y se empezó a reír.

— Es verdad, es metamorfomago, es muy afortunado de tener ese poder — dijo Ron

— Si, así es, pero bueno ya llegamos — señala una sala donde se encontraban algunas personas — solo tienen que ir ahí donde dice inscripciones y les dirán lo que necesitan, bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo que hacer, se cuidan y nos vemos pronto — hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y regresó por donde habían llegado.

— Nos vemos — dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron.

— Bueno, en marcha Ron — y los dos llegaron a donde se estaban inscribiendo, solo había dos personas en la fila así que llegaron rápido al mostrador, al lado de este había una puerta con la inscripción de "Examinador" — Queremos inscribirnos a la Academia — dijo Harry y Ron asintió.

— Claro jovencitos solo escriban su nombre aquí y en seguida se les hará pasar a una sala con el Examinador para hacerles algunas preguntas y ver si están calificados para ser Aurores — les entregó dos papelitos y Harry y Ron se miraron pues no sabían que les harían preguntas para entrar a la Academia.

— Y ¿en que consisten esas preguntas? — preguntó Ron.

— No les puedo decir, es confidencial solo es una que otra cosita — rápidamente Harry y Ron escribieron sus nombres completos en el papel y lo regresaron — Muy bien, solo permítanme hacer su historial — paso su varita por la cabeza de cada uno y después en unas hojas y en ellas empezaron a aparecer un montón de letras — esto es mucho mas fácil, antes las personas tenían que llenar su historial y tardaba horas, vaya — dijo al ver que el historial de Harry crecía mucho mas de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que debe contener el historial? — quiso saber Harry al ver que el suyo crecía mucho.

— Primero se ponen acerca de la familia, y después toda la habilidad mágica que tienes de acuerdo a enfrentamientos que ayas tenido o practicas con tu varita, vaya que si has practicado — la verdad era que ese historial no se debía a la práctica sino a todos las batallas que había tenido contra Voldemort, el Historial de Harry ya había terminado de crecer llego a medir unos 30 centímetros, por otro lado el de Ron solo la mitad.

— Que inusual, ustedes dos han roto la marca, tienen un gran historial, pero bueno basta de hablar aquí tienen serán el numero 544 y 545, si que hemos tenido muchos aspirantes últimamente, que lástima que entren muy pocos — lo último lo dijo mas para si misma, pero Harry y Ron lo escucharon y se preocuparon.

— Díganos ¿Cuántos aspirantes pueden entran a la Academia? — preguntó Ron, pues estaba nervioso.

— Mira hijo no te puedo decir con exactitud, pero el año pasado hicieron la solicitud cerca de 700, pero solo lograron entrar a la Academia algo así como 150, y por desgracia no todos se graduaran, lo que pasa es que la mayoría no soporto la presión, pero usted estén tranquilos, quien sabe tal vez y logren entrar, al parecer tienen experiencia — les mostró una sonrisa viendo los grandes historiales que se habían creado, pero ya los había asustado con eso de que entraban muy pocos, y se fueron a sentar para esperar su turno.

— No hay nada de que preocuparnos, si se entra aquí de acuerdo a lo que hemos sido capaces de hacer no creo tengamos ningún problema — mencionó Harry y le dirigió una sonrisa a Ron que parecía muy asustado.

— Si, tienes razón no hay de que preocuparnos — y le sonrió igualmente.

Cuando llegaron en la sala había alrededor de 30 personas y cada cierto tiempo llegaban mas, después de esperar 20 minutos de la sala del Examinador ya habían entrado y salido algunos 25 personas, pues entraban de cinco en cinco, la mayoría había salido deprimido, al parecer no habían quedado, solo cinco habían salido felices e ido con la Sra. de las inscripción para pedir algo y se retiraban, después de largo rato al fin fue el turno de Harry y Ron de ser Examinados.

— Del 541 al 545 favor de entrar — entre esos estaban los número de Harry y Ron, que se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta, también se levantaron un hombre y dos mujeres.

— Cada quien se acomoda en un cubículo por orden por favor — dijo la Sra. que los había atendido antes.

La sala estaba dividida en cinco cubículos, y en la parte de atrás había una puerta, y no había nadie mas en la sala, Ron era el 544 así que se dirigió al penúltimo cubículo y Harry como era el 545 se dirigió hasta el fondo, antes de sentarse le deseo suerte a Ron, pues estaba mas nervioso. Todos sentaron y después de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad cinco personas entraron de la puerta que había detrás, seguramente serian los Examinadores.

Cuando al fin llegaron no se podía distinguir quienes eran, pues llevaban unas capas puestas, el que había entrado primero habló.

— Siento la demora, fue cambio de Examinadores, comencemos — cada quien tomo un lugar y lanzó un hechizo para que no se pudiera escuchar lo que sucedía alrededor. Cuando el Examinador de Harry se quitó la capa se llevó una gran sorpresa pues era nada más y nada menos que Tonks.

— ¡¡¡Tonks¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó desconcertado Harry.

— Pues me toca ser Examinadora por un rato, vaya que sorpresa que me hayas tocado tú, pero bueno empecemos, veamos tu historial aunque… — empezó a ojearlo, y Harry estaba feliz pues sabia que no tendría problema con Tonks para entrar — espera un momento, ya vengo — se levantó y fue con la persona que estaba al lado con Ron, que era el que había hablado al principio. Después de unos minutos regresó, y le entregó una papel pequeño de color rojo — Toma, aquí tienes ves con la Sra. Keintt de inscripciones para que te de las indicaciones de cuando debes venir — Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, no entendía nada.

— Pero… aun no me haces preguntas ni nada — pregunto Harry.

— Harry lo que pasa es que estas preguntas son para saber si tienes el coraje de pelear con los malos por así decirlo, pero tu ya lo haz demostrado siempre, mira nada mas el historial que tienes — y señaló el gran paquete que tenía — hablé con quien que esta aquí a lado que tiene un rango mayor al mió y piensa lo mismo que yo, por eso también aceptará a Ron sin hacerle preguntas, pues los dos ya han estado en una verdadera batalla, los dos tiene el coraje suficiente para ser Aurores — Tonks mostró una sonrisa que Harry devolvió feliz.

— Gracias Tonks, nos vemos luego — y agarró el papel que le había entregado y salio de la sala, afuera ya lo estaba esperando Ron.

— No lo puedo creer Harry, lo logramos y sin ningún esfuerzo — Ron estaba sumamente feliz, los nervios que había tenido ya ni quien se acordaba de ellos, Harry le respondió con una sonrisa y tomaron asiento porque la Sra. Keintt estaba ocupada.

Siguieron entrando mas personas a la sala de Examinadores y de repente Ron se puso todo blanco pues había visto a alguien que le sorprendió mucho ver y que quería matar.

— Harry, dime por favor si él es quien creo que es — pidió señalando a un hombre alto con una cara de superioridad que se notaba a dos kilómetros, Harry lo pudo reconocer enseguida era Viktor Krum y no podían creer que estuviera ahí, y sabía que Ron lo quería matar y el también por lo que pasó con Hermione, pero trato de controlar a Ron.

— Eh, no veo muy bien, hay gente parada Ron — dijo Harry, y era la verdad estaban entrando a la sala de Examinadores y no se podía distinguir.

— Claro que sabes quien es Harry, es Krum — Ron estaba furioso — ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

— Imagino que lo mismo que nosotros — contesto Harry tranquilo.

— En cuanto salga yo lo mato — dijo Ron

— Ron tranquilo, a mi también me gustaría matarlo, pero creo que este no seria en lugar adecuado — dijo Harry para que Ron se calmara pero no lo logró.

— Harry que no entiendes, tengo que vengarme por lo que él le hizo a Hermione — tenía una mirada de protección en el rostro, y no le importaba que no fuera el momento para tener una pelea.

— Ron cálmate mejor vamos a inscribirnos — dijo viendo que la Sra. Keintt estaba desocupada, Ron no dijo nada y Harry lo jaló para que se levantara.

— ¿Quedaron los dos? — Harry asintió, la Sra. Keintt estaba con la boca abierta — Vaya, casi nunca salen seleccionados dos al mismo tiempo — y empezó a escribir en los papeles que le habían dado — listo, están inscritos, solo falta que se les informe cuando será el examen práctico y contra quien será el duelo.

— ¿Examen práctico¿Duelo? — preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo Ron — pensé que solo nos hacían preguntas y ya.

— No hay nada de que preocuparse, miren ustedes ya están en la Academia, solo se les hará un examen práctico en el que tendrán un Duelo con otro alumno antes de entrar para ver que tan preparados vienen del colegio, aunque si notas que no tienen aptitudes prácticas pues… — y se quedo callada, Harry y Ron entendieron eso como un si no lo logran no entran — pero no creo que deban de preocuparse mucho, al parecer tienen muchas aptitudes para que los examinadores los dejaran salir tan pronto, eso es todo, solo pongan la dirección a donde se les enviaran las cartas, y se pueden ir, en cinco días terminan las examinaciones y al día siguiente se les informará el día del examen y contra quien se batirán en Duelo.

— De acuerdo — dijo Ron y se acercó más al mostrador para escribir la dirección.

— Vámonos, ya es tarde y Hermione ya debe de haber salido, nos debe de estar esperando en el vestíbulo — dijo Harry, pero Ron negó.

— Primero necesito saber si Krum quedó — dijo Ron y se sentó sin ninguna intención de moverse.

— Pero Ron…

— No Harry, quiero saber, esperaremos un poco — y ya no dijo nada con una cara de estar planeando algo.

Harry no objeto, sabía que no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer y tomó asiento también, después de unos minutos vieron salir a Krum y dirigirse a inscribirse.

— Ya viste que si entró¿Contento¿Nos podemos ir ya? — preguntó Harry levantándose, sabía que su amigo podría hacer una locura y él también, así que pensó que una retirada sería lo mejor.

— No Harry, hay algo que tengo que hacer — Harry pensó que se pararía enseguida e iría con Krum, pero no fue así, se quedó esperando algo, el pelinegro no sabía por qué. Krum terminó de inscribirse y se percató de la presencia de Harry y Ron y se acercó a ellos.

— Vaya, no pensé encontrarlos aquí — dijo extendiendo la mano para saludarlos, pero ninguno le respondió — Bueno, esta bien, y díganme ¿Cómo esta MI Hermione? — recalcó tanto el MI que Ron enfureció y se levantó enseguida.

— Ella no es TU Hermione, no es una propiedad sabes — dijo Ron enfurecido pero sin gritar.

— Di lo que quieres, ella es MIA y aunque veo que te gusta, no la podrás conseguir, no contra mi, un jugador de Quidittch y próximamente auror — dijo Krum con toda seguridad.

— Eso ya lo veremos, aún falta el examen práctico, quien sabe tal vez alguien te venza.

— Estas loco, nadie podrá vencerme jamás — dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— Todo puede pasar en esta vida — dijo tranquilamente Ron.

— Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero — dijo Krum furioso.

— Eso no es verdad, no conseguiste a Hermione — le recordó Ron.

— Cállate, ella al final será mía, ya lo veras.

— Si como no, vámonos Harry — el pelinegro no había dicho ni una sola palabra, se había quedado pasmado al ver a Ron pelear pero solo con palabras contra Krum, el Ron que todo mundo conocía normalmente se hubiera lanzado sacando su varita, pero por alguna razón no lo había hecho. Ron arrastró a Harry a la salida.

— Wow Ron, pensé que lo que tenías planeado era matarlo — pero Ron seguía con una gran sonrisa — ¿Aún tienes algo planeado no es así¿Qué es?

— Una idea mucho mejor, ven, necesito hablar con Tonks — dijo Ron y fueron a los cubículos de los aurores y llegaron rápidamente al de Tonks que afortunadamente ya estaba ahí pues ya había terminado su tiempo como Examinadora.

— ¿Aún por aquí? — preguntó sorprendida.

— Tonks necesito que me hagas un favor — pidió Ron susurrando.

— ¿Qué necesitas? — preguntó Tonks también en un susurro.

— Necesito que me ayudes a que el duelo que tendré sea contra Viktor Krum — explicó Ron, y tanto Harry como Tonks se quedaron con la boca abierta.

— Ron, pero los Duelos no los defino yo¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? — dijo Tonks.

— Por favor Tonks, tengo cuentas que arreglar con Krum, y siento que así sería mejor.

— ¿Qué te hizo?

— A mi nada, pero a Hermione si te aseguro que fue algo feo no te puedo decir que por que prometí no hacerlo pero quiero vengarme y si no es aquí será a fuera y ahí el usaría maldiciones imperdonables seguramente — dijo tratando de que Tonks comprendiera, no tenia miedo de lo que pudiera hacer Krum, pero pensó que así Tonks aceptaría.

— No quiero que hagas eso — se quedó pensando — tratare de hacer lo que me pides, pero no te aseguro nada, y ya te enteraras cuando te envíen la carta ¿de acuerdo?

— Si Tonks, muchas gracias — dijo Ron y se a los elevadores y encontraron uno que estaba vació.

— Excelente idea la que tuviste Ron, vengarte de Krum en un duelo legal — habló después de mucho tiempo Harry.

— No se si fue excelente, pero es la única que se me ocurrió, ahora vendrá lo difícil — dijo Ron un poco preocupado.

— ¿Que será lo difícil¿El combate? — Ron asintió — No te preocupes, mira hagamos algo cuando sepamos si pelearás o no contra Krum comenzaremos a entrenar muy duro, y yo te enseñare todos los hechizo que conozco, te aseguro que lo vencerás — le dio unas palmaditas a Ron y este se tranquilizó.

— Gracias Harry, practicaré mucho, quiero darle su merecido a Krum — se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y Ron habló — Oye Harry ¿Cómo crees que le haya ido a Hermione?

— Es Hermione le debe de haber ido excelente, como a nosotros — y le sonrió.

— Si tienes razón.

— Ron ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Hermione lo que sientes? — al decir esto Ron se puso rojo, pero como quiera contesto.

— No lo se, tal vez para tu cumpleaños piense en algo especial, espero que no te importe que no este toda la noche en tu fiesta — dijo Ron en señal de remordimiento.

— No te preocupes, si es para una buena causa como esta no hay problema, además también será su fiesta porque se graduaron, pero dime¿Qué tienes planeado? — Harry quería saber que tramaba.

— No te puedo decir, es un secreto, además si te lo digo tal vez y se lo dirás a Ginny y ella a Hermione, así que no, no te lo diré — se cruzo de brazos indicando que no soltaría palabra.

— Ron dime… — empezó Harry, pero ya habían llegado al vestíbulo donde Hermione los estaba esperando.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? llevo mucho tiempo esperándolos¿no me digan que no quedaron? — preguntó Hermione con la cara triste.

— Claro que si quedamos, solo que… — Ron empezó a contarle todo lo que habían pasado desde que llegaron al Cuartel General de Aurores hasta que es dijeron del duelo, omitiendo todo acerca de Krum.

— Que increíble, ahora solo tienen que practicar para que les vaya bien en el duelo y demuestren de lo que son capaces — y de repente se lanzo a abrazarlos a los dos y dándoles un beso en la mejilla, Ron se ruborizo mucho, no lo podía creer dos besos y el día aun no acababa estas vacaciones serian las mas geniales — Muchas Felicidades!! — y los soltó — será mejor que nos vayamos, le dije a tu mamá Ron que llegaríamos a la hora de la comida — ya se dirigía al área para desaparecerse, pero Ron la detuvo.

— Primero dinos como te fue — pidió Ron y Harry secundo.

— Si, queremos saber.

— Estuvo todo tranquilo, solo nos hicieron un examen para valorar nuestro conocimiento sobre leyes y esas cosas, pero no cuenta para nada, todos los que presentamos examen ya estamos en la Escuela, solo fue como… un examen de diagnostico si, eso fue y nos dijeron que en quince días nos llegaban los resultados junto con todo lo que ocuparemos — terminó Hermione como si no hubiera sido mucho, pero Ron se quedo boquiabierto de que hubieran tenido un examen y no estuviera preocupada de la nota que sacaría, Harry también estaba desconcertado y preguntó.

— Hermione ¿no te preocupa la calificación del examen?

— La verdad no, ya en todo séptimo leí muchos libros de leyes, así que estoy segura que conteste todas las preguntas correctamente, además eran muy fáciles — y les sonrió — pero será mejor que ya nos vayamos.

— Si esta bien, sabes debí suponer que ya habías leído libros de leyes, era lógico, pero bueno, ya en marcha que todo esto me dio hambre — y llegaron a la zona donde desaparecerían para llegar a la Madriguera.

Aparecieron en el patio y entraron por la cocina donde la comida estaba lista y la Sra. Weasley y Ginny ya los estaba esperando ansiosa por saber como les había ido.

— ¿Qué tal muchachos¿Cómo les fue? — pregunto impaciente la Sra. Weasley.

— Bien mamá — dijo Ron secamente.

— ¿Como que muy bien? queremos detalles Ronald. — dijo Ginny.

— Ya lo se, les contaremos todo, pero ahora tengo hambre, aunque si les diré que están en presencia de dos próximos Aurores y una especialista en Leyes — y sonrió señalando a el mismo, a Harry y Hermione, al escuchar estas palabras la Sra. Weasley y Ginny se dirigieron a abrazarlos.

— Muchas Felicidades chicos — y Molly abrazó a cada uno de ellos — esto se lo tengo que decir inmediatamente a su padre, le enviare una lechuza y en seguida regreso para que coman — y salió de la cocina para ir a la sala — que emocionante mi Ronni será auror y Harry también oh y Hermione leyes que emoción, que feliz — iba la Sra. Weasley hablando par así, cuando ya se fue Ginny también los abrazo uno a uno, y a Harry mas que a los demás pues estaba feliz por lo de la Academia y que ya fuera su novio.

— Eit, necesito decirles algo importante a ustedes dos, así que sepárense por favor — decía mientas se sentaba, Harry y Ginny también se sentaron para saber que quería Ron, y por debajo de la mesa se tomaron de la mano — Les di permiso para que puedan ser novios pero les pondré reglas ¿De acuerdo? — se quedaron impresionados de que dijera eso, y se tomaron de la mano con mas fuerza.

— Ron ¿Qué te sucede? Nosotros no te pedimos permiso, solo se te informó lo que pasaba, nunca se te pidió permiso ¿le pediste permiso Harry? — este negó — ahí esta, así que Ron no desvaríes y compórtate.

— Óyeme eres mi hermana y te protegeré siempre, así que tengo unas reglas que imponer, escuchen con atención, no se deben besar en mi presencia, ni acercarse demasiado cuando estoy yo cerca ni… — pero lo interrumpió Hermione que se sentaba a un lado de el al ver la mirada suplicante de Ginny.

— Ron por favor déjalos ser novios libremente, a ti no te gustaría que te pusieran reglas o si — Ron se había quedado embobado viendo como le sonreía Hermione y como una mano de la chica reposar sobre la suya y con la otra le rozaba una mejilla — ¿Me prometes que no los molestaras? — preguntó y Ron sin prestar mucha atención a la pregunta contestó un si con la cabeza y Hermione le soltó la mano — Esta bien, ya lo prometiste, no los podrás molestar — y le sonrió, Ron comprendió a que había dicho que si.

— Sabia que Hermione nos salvaría de los inventos de mi hermano — le dijo muy bajo a Harry, para que nadir los oyera.

— Claro, si Hermione le dice que salte de un puente lo hace, la quiere demasiado — y rieron.

— ¿Qué se secretean? — pregunto Ron al verlos hablando y después reír.

— Nada, que ya tenemos hambre — Ron les iba a contestar algo, pero llegó la Sra. Weasley.

— Ya envié la carta, tu padre se pondrá muy feliz, pero bueno vamos a comer y nos cuentan como les fue — la Sra. Weasley sirvió la comida y mientras tanto Harry les contaba todos los detalles, Ron de repente intervenía, pero no se le entendía nada porque hablaba con la boca llena. Hermione igualmente contó lo que ya les había dicho a Harry y Ron, sin muchos detalles.

Cuando llego el Sr. Weasley los felicitó y les dijo que Tonks ya le había contado lo sucedido antes de que llegara la carta y que estaba muy feliz.

Durante los siguientes días se terminaron de hacer los preparativos para la fiesta, cada noche el Sr. Weasley llegaba con paquetes y mas paquetes que seguramente serian para la fiesta, ya se había invitado a todos los de la Orden y amigos de Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny cada tarde se iban al lago para descansar un poco y así Harry y Ginny podrían estar solos, mientras que Hermione y Ron platicaban y para sorpresa de todos llevaban días sin pelear eso era algo bueno. El día de la fiesta todos ayudaban a arreglar la casa para en la noche. Harry y Ron estaban a punto de bajar a ayudar, pues se acababan de levantar.

— Estoy muy nervioso Harry, pues hoy será el día en el que Hermione sepa lo que siento por ella, ya prepare todo para que esta noche sea mágica — contaba Ron.

— Dime que es lo que preparaste — pidió Harry, un tanto nervioso.

— No te lo diré, peligro y todo me sale mal, pero dime tú ¿Por qué estás nervioso?

— Lo que pasa es que no te lo había dicho, pero hoy le diré a toda tu familia que estoy saliendo con Ginny, esta vez quiero que sea formal, porque no me separare de ella, pero temo por la reacción de tus papas y tus hermanos.

— No te preocupes, mira mis papas estarán mas que contentos eso te lo puedo asegurar, te quieren mucho y mis hermanos pues bueno tal vez hagan bromas mas que nada los gemelos ya sabes como son, pero todo saldrá bien — dijo Ron para tranquilizarlo.

— Si, tienes razón, eso espero — de repente se escuchó la voz de la Sra. weasley llamándolos — hay que bajar, tu mamá nos llama.

— Esta bien, vamos — Harry se adelantó y Ron se quedó un momento más en el cuarto pensando — Hermione hoy sabrás todo y espero que te guste, será una noche muy especial — sonrió y salió de la habitación.

**CONTINUARA...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

muchas gracias por los reviews

saiyuri11  
saralpp  
aYdE mDrJgI  
Ziu  
Diana  
Karliita

que bueno que les gusto el fanfic, aqui el cápitulo 3 espero no haberlos defraudado,

esperare con ancias los reviews para saber que les pareció.

y a todos los demas k lo lean tambien esperare reviews, que les cuesta, 1min de su tiempo ponerme algo, plis, se los agradecere infinitamente.

gracias a mis editoras brian, gladyz, hacen esto mas facil :D

hasta la proxima, espero que sea pronto. :D

goendi lovegood, RHr 4ever


	4. Interrupciones

Todos los perdonajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling

Hola gente aqui dejando otro cápitulo.

Perdon por la tardanza, pero es que me quede sin computadora, un maldito virus se metio y no tenia donde trabajar, pero existen los cibers asi que aqui estoy dejando el cap de rapido pues se acaba mi tiempo.

espero que les guste, y me dicen que les parecio please.

**NUEVAS NOTICIAS: **algunos ya habian leido este cap, peeeeeeero como lo acabe en el ciber no quedo como yo queria y ahora que regreso mi compu a mi lo volvi a checar sin presiones de tiempo ni nada de eso y le cambia en final del cap asi que si vuelven a entrar lo leen :) gracias, hasta el proximo cápitulo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cáp. 4.- Interrupciones**

Bajaron a la cocina donde se encontraban desayunando el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley solamente y al ver a Harry entrar fueron enseguida a felicitarlo pues era su cumpleaños. 

— Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!! — le decía Molly mientras lo abrazaba como una madre abrazaría a su hijo, pues le tenía un cariño muy grande al chico cosa que él apreciaba mucho.

— Felices 19!!! — también lo felicitaba el Sr. Weasley con el mismo entusiasmo de su esposa.

— Muchas gracias — respondió Harry por el abrazo de los dos.

— Es verdad, hoy es tu cumpleaños — dijo un poco apenado Ron y se acercó a abrazar a Harry para felicitarlo — Perdón lo olvidé y felicidades.

— ¿Cómo que se te había olvidado Ron ¿Pues qué tienes en la cabeza? — lo reprendió su mamá.

— Cosas mamá, cosas muy importantes — y sonrió, sus padres se quedaron con cara de no entender nada y Harry también sonrió pues él si sabía que esas COSAS significaban Hermione.

— Esta bien lo que digas, siéntense, enseguida les sirvo — indicó la Sra. Weasley.

Mientras ellos comían Ginny y Hermione llegaban a la cocina.

— Buenos días — saludaron las chicas y los presentes en la cocina les contestaron igualmente, las chicas se acercaron a Harry y aunque estaba comiendo hicieron que se parara para felicitarlos.

— Muchas Felicidades Harry — le dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba.

— Gracias Hermione — respondió Harry cuando terminó el abrazo.

— Muchisisisisisisimas felicidades Harry — dijo Ginny y lo abrazó — Te amo y espero estar contigo en muchos cumpleaños, todos los que tengas que vivir de ser posible — le dijo en un susurro solo para que él escuchara y le dio un beso en la mejilla cosa que logró un sonrojo por parte del chico, pero estaba muy feliz.

— Gracias, yo también deseo lo mismo — le contestó antes de separarse.

Terminando con las felicitaciones todos tomaron asiento para desayunar.

— Nos ayudaran a arreglar todo para la fiesta — les comunico la Sra. Weasley y todos asintieron, aunque no todos contentos.

— Mamá ¿podemos ir a dar un paseo primero? — preguntó Ginny y la Sra. Weasley solo se quedó pensativa — Por favor mama ¿si? — insistió Ginny

— Pueden ir a dar una vuelta, pero los quiero aquí antes de las cuatro ¿entendido? — todos asintieron, les agradaba salir un rato.

Terminando de desayunar salieron al jardín, se sentarse en el suelo y se pusieron a pensar que harían.

— ¿A dónde podríamos ir a pasear? — preguntó Ginny.

— No lo se — dijeron Harry y Ron.

— ¿Por qué no vamos al callejón Diagon? — pregunto Ron

— ¿Cómo crees que iremos al callejón Diagon¿Tenemos que estar aquí a las cuatro? — explico Ginny dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Ron, por lo que todos rieron.

— ¿Por qué me pegas? Solo era una idea — dijo Ron mientras se tocaba la cabeza por el golpe recibido.

— Porque das ideas algo incoherentes

— Pero…

— Ya no peleen, mejor pensemos en un lugar cerca en donde nos podremos divertir — dijo Harry interviniendo en la pelea de los hermanos.

— ¿Por qué no vamos al lago? Hace un perfecto día, podríamos llevar comida, tendríamos un día de campo se podría decir — dijo de repente Hermione

— Excelente idea Hermione, eres increíble, siempre se te ocurre una grandiosa idea — dijo Ron sonrientemente y provoco un sonrojo en la chica.

— Bueno esta decido, Harry vamos a la cocina para tomar lo que llevaremos — dijo Ginny y tomó a su novio de la mano, quería dejar a su hermano y amiga solos.

— Si, vamos — respondió Harry y se fueron.

— Harry, Ginny esperen — grito Hermione pero aquellos ya se habían ido corriendo y ella seguía sonrojada pero no quería que Ron la viera — y… ¿Por qué el cumplido Ron? eso es extraño en ti — dijo Hermione sin pensarlo y volteando la cara al otro lado tratando de que su sonrojo desapareciera.

— No fue un cumplido… solo dije la verdad — contestó Ron acercándose a la chica lo mas que pudo y la tomó de la mano — eres increíble y tienes muchísimas cualidades mas.

— ¿Qué te pasa Ron? estas muy raro — dijo Hermione poniéndose mas roja al sentir la mano del chico sobre la suya y ver lo cerca que estaba de ella.

— Tú haces que yo este raro — y se acercó mucho más a la chica, que volteo la cara y pudo ver muy de cerca de Ron, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, estaban a solo diez centímetros y de pronto… ¡PUF!

— Aaaaaaa — grito Hermione por la aparición repentina de los gemelos — Me asustaron.

— ¿Pues que estarían haciendo? — preguntó George, pues Hermione con el susto había abrazado a Ron.

— George creo que hemos interrumpido algo importante — dijo Fred.

— Me parece que si, perdón — pidió dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione.

— No hacíamos nada — dijo Hermione y se separó rápido de Ron que se había puesto rojo como un tomate porque sus hermanos los vieran así, y los dos se pusieron de pie.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Ginny al llegar junto a los chicos acompañada de Harry y su madre — Hermione escuche que gritaste ¿Qué pasó? Y ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? — preguntó al ver la presencia de los gemelos.

— Si no nos quieres nos vamos, no hay problema — dijo George algo ofendido, pero Ginny no les hizo mucho caso y vio a Hermione esperando que le respondiera.

— Lo que pasa es que ellos llegaron de repente y me espantaron, no los esperaba — contestó tranquilamente Hermione.

— Tú no esperabas a nadie, estabas muy entretenida con mi hermano ¿o no? — dijo Fred y todos se quedaron viendo a Ron y Hermione que se estaban rojos completamente.

— Les dije que no los molestaran — dijo su madre acercándose a los gemelos dándoles un golpe en la cabeza.

— Pero mama, no tuvimos la culpa, solo llegamos — dijo George.

— No me importa y ahora entren a la casa me ayudaran con los preparativos de la fiesta.

— Pero mama… — empezó Fred.

— Pero nada, entren ahora mismo — y los gemelos hicieron caso, a pesar de que ya eran bastante grandecitos no les gustaba discutir con su madre, pues saldrían perdiendo, así que se fueron dejando a los cuatro chicos en el jardín.

— Ginny vamos por las cosas para ir al lago — dijo de repente Hermione y tomó a Ginny de la mano y salió corriendo.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — dijo Harry y se quedó viendo a Ron — ¿Qué pasó aquí¿Qué estaban haciendo? — preguntó.

— Pues casi nada, solo… solo… la iba a besar — dijo Ron totalmente sonrojado y tirándose al suelo — y llegaron esos dos y no pasó nada — contó el chico algo triste.

— Vaya, creo que llegaron en el peor momento ¿no podían haber tardado un poco mas? — dijo Harry recostándose en el césped igual que su amigo.

— Ya lo se Harry, pero tengo decidido hoy decirle lo que siento a Hermione, aun tengo el resto del día y créeme que lo aprovechare al máximo, le haré entender lo que siento y en la noche tengo algo preparado para que sea increíble — dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mientras tanto Hermione se había ido corriendo con Ginny hasta el cuarto de estas.

— Hermione ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó Ginny cuando al fin llegaron al cuarto.

— Hay Ginny, no se lo que pasó… no lo puedo creer… estuvo tan cerca… solo faltaban unos centímetros… — contestó Hermione, pero Ginny no entendía nada.

— Hermione ¿me ves cara de adivina¿acaso yo se lo que pasó? Así que hazme el favor de calmarte, hablar claro y contarme — pidió Ginny.

— Oh si perdón, es que aun no lo puedo creer, fue tan inesperado y… — pero vio la expresión de Ginny de no entender nada — si si ya perdón, lo que pasó es que… Ron… Ron me iba a besar Ginny — al fin contó Hermione.

— ¿QUÉ? — grito Ginny, algo impactada.

— No grites Ginny por favor — pidió Hermione.

— Esta bien, pero… ¿Cómo que casi te iba a besar? — preguntó la chica ya bajando la voz

— Estábamos a un segundo de besarnos y… llegaron los gemelos — dijo Hermione un poco triste y sonrojada.

— No lo puedo creer, que fastidio con ellos, tienes mala suerte.

— Pero aun no lo puedo creer, Ron me iba a besar y yo estaba muy nerviosa ¿Qué haré si lo intenta de nuevo?

— Haber ya cálmate ¿quieres que mi hermano te bese? — la castaña algo tímida respondió moviendo la cabeza en señal de si — ¿entonces¿Cuál es el problema?

— Que no se porque me quería besar — respondió Hermione.

— ¿No es obvio? — la castaña negó y Ginny contestó su propia pregunta — pues porque te quiere Hermione, uno no intenta besar a alguien si no la quiere.

— Pero no se, es muy extraño — dijo Hermione — Ron haciéndome un cumplido y después Ron tratando de besarme, eso fue muy raro.

— Pero te encantó Hermione, no lo puedes negar — dijo Ginny y la castaña se sonrojó — mejor bajemos y vayamos al lago, quien sabe, tal vez y ahí recibas ese beso — y sonriendo la chica salió del cuarto dejando a una Hermione pensativa y sonrojada.

Hermione tomó ropa para irse al lago, pues seguramente entrarían al agua, también tomó la ropa que ya tenía preparada Ginny y bajó a la cocina donde estaba Harry y Ginny terminando de preparar la canasta que llevarían con la comida, Hermione se sentó a esperar que terminaran con eso para ya irse.

— Ya tengo la ropa ¿nos vamos? — dijo Ron mientras bajaba los últimos escalones.

— Si, ya esta lista la comida — contestó Ginny y los cuatro salieron con rumbo al lago.

— Permíteme ayudarte — dijo Ron quitándole la bolsa de ropa que llevaba Hermione en las manos y la chica se sonrojo al ver a Ron caballeroso cosa que era muy, muy, pero muy raro en él y Hermione se sentía alagada que lo hiciera por ella.

— Gracias — dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Harry y Ginny iban tras ellos riendo del comportamiento extraño de los dos, Harry como buen novio llevaba la canasta de la comida, cuando llegaron al lago Ron y Hermione se sentaron en el césped mientras que Ginny y Harry quisieron enseguida meterse al agua.

— Que lindo día — dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba apoyándose en un viejo árbol que estaba ahí.

— Si, es muy lindo, pero no tan lindo como tú — dijo Ron recostándose y posando su cabeza en las piernas de la chicha provocando el sonrojo de esta y de él también al atreverse a hacer y decir aquello, pues era Ron y no son cosas que se vea haciendo a Ron, pero quería hacerle saber a Hermione lo que en realidad sentía y no le importaría nada mas.

— Ron definitivamente hoy estás muy extraño ¿no te tomaste alguna poción? O ¿no estarás bajo el efecto de algún hechizo? — cuestionó Hermione al no poder creer el comportamiento de Ron.

— No es eso y tú eres la rara, si nos peleamos te molesta y si te trato bien te molesta ¿Quién te entiende? — dijo Ron algo disgustado.

— No me molesta, pero si me extraña — dijo Hermione mientras sacaba un libro que llevaba en la bolsa de su ropa.

— ¿Te pondrás a leer¿Ahorita? — preguntó Ron y la chica asintió.

— Ya pronto entraré a la Academia y quiero ir muy bien preparada — contestó la chica y empezó su lectura, comenzó a leer mas que nada porque no tenia deseos de que se repitiera la escena de hacia un rato, bueno la verdad si la deseaba, pero no sabría como manejarlo y le daría pena con Harry y Ginny ahí — y tú deberías de ponerte a practicar pues pronto entraras a la Academia también — lo regañó la chica.

— Practicaré, pero cuando arregle unos asuntos mas importantes que eso — dijo Ron.

— Ron ¿que puede ser más importante en este momento que la Academia? — preguntó la chica dejando el libro a un lado.

— Mi futuro — contestó el chico.

— Pero si ser auror será tu futuro ¿o no? Eso es lo que quieres — lo cuestionó Hermione.

— Ser auror será mi futuro profesional se puede decir, pero quiero definir mi futuro personal — explicó Ron.

— ¿Tu futuro personal¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Hermione y Ron enrojeció totalmente.

— Pues a tener a la mujer que amo, a tener… — quería terminar la frase, pero no pudo pues una bola de agua le cayó en la cara haciendo que casi se ahogara, broma hecha por Harry y Ginny que estaban dentro del agua muriéndose de la risa.

— Harry te voy a matar — dijo Ron y se levantó enseguida de las piernas de Hermione y se empezó a quitar la ropa que traía para quedarse solo con un short hasta la rodilla y correr al lago para vengarse.

— Ron espera, termina lo que ibas a decir — pidió Hermione gritando mientras Ron corría.

— No te preocupes, llegara el momento en el que pueda terminar lo que empiece — gritó Ron mientras llegaba al lago y empezaba a tener una guerra de agua con Harry y su hermana.

— Hermione tu también ven, el agua esta deliciosa — gritó Ginny haciéndole señas de que entrara al agua, Hermione asintió y comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse en un bikini rosa y meterse al agua.

Cuando llego para meterse al agua a Ron casi se le cae la baba, pues nunca había visto a Hermione en esa situación y era un tanto extraña, no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era su figura, ya era toda un mujer de 19 años, con una figura perfecta, mas de lo que se pudo imaginar. Estuvieron en el agua por varias horas jugando peleas de agua Ron-Hermione vs Harry-Ginny o si no solo nadando disfrutando de bello día que había, después de tanto tiempo les dio hambre así que salieron del agua para comer, las chicas se adelantaron para ponerse ropa, pues estaba corriendo un aire un poco fresco y para sacar las cosas mientras Harry y Ron se quedaron un poco más en el agua.

— Hermione se ve hermosa ¿no crees? — preguntó Ron viendo a Hermione lo mas embobado posible.

— Si, pero Ginny es preciosa y es lo mas encantador que puede existir en esta tierra —contestó Harry pensando en su querida pelirroja.

— Pero Hermione es increíble, y mira ese cuerpo tan maravilloso que tiene — dijo Ron.

— Ginny es definitivamente la mujer perfecta, sus caderas perfectas, su cuerpo, su cintura, su corazón, en fin mil cosas perfectas son las que la conforman y lo mejor de todo es que es mi novia — dijo orgulloso Harry.

— ¡OYEME! — grito Ron y empezó a tirarle agua en la cara.

— Y ahora a ti ¿Qué te pasa? — pregunto Harry pues no comprendía nada.

— Pues que estas hablando de mi hermana que no se te olvide, pervertido— terminó Ron.

— Pervertido tú que empezaste hablando de ellas — dijo Harry y por sus comentarios recibió una gran bola de agua en la cara como la que hacía un rato le había enviado él a Ron.

— Y a esos ¿Qué les pasa? — preguntó Ginny mientras terminaba de poner todo.

— No lo se, son como dos niños pequeños — respondió Hermione — Oigan ya dejen de estar jugando y vénganse a comer — gritó Hermione a los chicos que asintieron y llegaron rápidamente para comer.

— ¿De qué se reían? — quiso saber Ginny.

— De nada amor, de nada — contestó Harry y se acercó a la pelirroja y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

— Oigan… — empezó Ron pero fue interrumpido.

— Ni lo pienses, tú lo prometiste, no debes de interrumpirlos, se aman y tienen que recuperar el tiempo que estuvieron separados — le dijo Hermione.

— Si, tienes razón — dijo Ron sentándose a un lado de Hermione y tomando uno de los lonches que prepararon.

— Yo siempre tengo razón — dijo Hermione solo por molestar.

— No es verdad — desmintió Ron.

— Claro que si — contestó Hermione

— Claro que no — respondió Ron

— Haber dime una ocasión donde no haya tenido razón — pidió Hermione y dejó a Ron pensando.

— Pues… mira… te puedo decir que… ahora no lo recuerdo, pero no siempre tienes la razón y ya me acodaré de algo — dijo el chico.

— Ya vez no recuerdas, así que ya te puedes ir retractando — dijo la chica sonriendo.

— No me retractare.

— Si lo harás.

— Si quieres que me retracte, primero tendrás que alcanzarme — dijo el chico y levantándose enseguida empezó a correr no sin antes hacerle una cara de burla a Hermione.

— Ronald Weasley ven acá en este instante — gritó Hermione parándose también y persiguiéndolo mientras Harry y Ginny los veían divertidos y empezaban a comer.

— Ya extrañaba verlos discutir por una tontería como esa — dijo Harry.

— Si yo también, y puedo apostar que ellos también ya querían una pelea — dijo Ginny mientras sonreía y se llevó a la boca un lonche.

Ron y Hermione corrieron por un rato hasta que se cansaron y el chico cedió primero y se recostó en el pasto, igualmente Hermione y se recostó a un lado de Ron.

— Ya necesitaba una pelea ¿no te parece? — pregunto Ron.

— La verdad si, fue divertido, pero aun así quiero que te retractes — dijo la chica

— Yo no me retractare, tú no pudiste alcanzarme, yo fui el que me detuve — contestó Ron sonriendo.

— Con que eso piensas eh — y empezó una guerra de cosquillas contra Ron que no podía aguantar, pues las cosquillas era su punto débil y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

— Basta… jajaja… basta… jajaja…. esta bien… jajaja… tú ganas… jajaja… me retracto… jajaja… tu siempre tienes la razón… jajaja — dijo Ron pues Hermione no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas y cuando logró su cometido por un movimiento brusco de los dos hizo que la chica cayera encima de él y sus caras quedaran a pocos centímetros, y deseaban que pasara algo, pero…

— Chicos después pueden seguir con eso, coman que ya es muy tarde y tenemos que regresar o mamá nos matara — les gritó Ginny y aunque no quería interrumpirlos ya era tarde y tenían que regresar.

Hermione totalmente sonrojada se quitó enseguida de encima Ron y caminó de prisa hasta llegar con los chicos y empezó a comer lo más rápido para ya irse, Ron también se levantó sonrojado y se puso a comer como loco.

Terminaron de comer rápidamente, se cambiaron y tomaron camino de regreso a la madriguera.

— Que bueno que ya llegaron — dijo la Sra. Weasley en cuanto los vio — ya los iba a mandar a buscar, ya se habían tardado mucho.

— Perdón mamá, pero ya estamos aquí ¿en qué quieres que te ayudemos? — preguntó Ginny, pues no quería un disgusto por parte de su madre pues esa noche se diría sobre su relación con Harry.

— Harry y Ron ayuden a arreglar las cosas de afuera, ya falta poco y ustedes chicas vengas a ayudarme con la comida — los cuatro asintieron y fueron a realizar las tareas encomendadas.

Los chicos ayudaros a los hombre Weasley que ya estaban todos en casa a colocar las mesas y los techos para la fiesta, pero como era con magia pues muy rápido terminaron y las chicas también pues la Sra. Weasley ya casi había acabado solo faltaban los últimos toques para la cena, así que finalizaron pronto sus tareas y se fueron a sus cuartos a cambiarse, eran las 6:30 y los invitados llegaban a las 8:00 mas o menos, pero Harry quería decirle a los Weasley sobre su relación con Ginny antes de que llegaran, así que se cambiaría rápido y lo anunciaría antes de comenzada la fiesta.

Eran las 8:00, Harry y Ron estaban en la sala esperando a que bajaran las chicas, ya se estaban desesperando, pero cuando iban a subir para que se apuraran vieron que alguien entraba, primero era Ginny quien se había enchinado el pelo y se le veía hermoso, llevaba un vestido morado muy bonito hasta la altura de las rodillas, atrás de ella entraba una sonriente Hermione con un vestido verde por debajo de la rodilla y su pelo rizado, al parecer se habían esmerado por quedar muy lindas.

— Que bueno que ya bajaron, ya nos habíamos desesperado — dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny, tomándola por la cintura con una mano y dándole un pequeño beso, no sin antes revisar que no hubiera nadie cerca — Pero creo que valió la pena esperar, te vez hermosa — mencionó Harry y se separó.

— Gracias, tu también te vez muy guapo — dijo Ginny observando a Harry con su túnica verde oscuro que le quedaba muy bien.

Ron se había quedado viendo a Hermione, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así de arreglada, normalmente estaban en su casa y pues siempre bestia casual, pero en esta ocasión estaba perfecta.

— Wow Hermione, te vez increíble — dijo Ron acercándose a la chica y sonrojándose un poco.

— Gracias Ron — dijo Hermione un tanto sonrojada también y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios — Creo que ya me esta gustando lo raro que estas hoy — dijo Hermione antes de alejarse un poco de Ron y llegar junto a Ginny y Harry.

— Hoy dirán lo de ustedes ¿verdad? — preguntó a Harry y Ginny.

— Así es ¿podrías hablarles a toda mi familia?, queremos decirlo antes de que comience la fiesta. Por favor — pidió Ginny y Hermione asintió.

Hermione salio junto con Ron para hablarles a todos los Weasley que estaban en el jardín esperando a los invitados. Rápidamente los pidieron que entraran porque Ginny les quería decir algo importante y así lo hicieron.

Entraron a la sala Ron y Hermione seguidos por los gemelos, Charlie, Percy, Bill y su esposa y por último sus padres, y como pudieron se acomodaron todos en la pequeña sala que había.

— Hija ¿para que nos necesitas a todos? — preguntó su madre.

— Pues… lo que pasa es que… pues… — dijo Ginny pero no podía terminar la frase, le daba pena con todos ahí, pero lo tenían que saber, y para su gran alivio fue Harry él que continuó hablando.

— Queremos decirles algo importante — dijo tomando de la mano a Ginny y acercándola a él para tomar valor — no se si lo saben pero Ginny y yo salíamos cuando yo estaba en sexto y por azares del destino tuvimos que separarnos…, pero la amo mucho y desde hace unos días que somos novios, pero queremos que todos lo sepan y que sea formal… no nos queremos esconder ni nada, quiero tener su permiso para salir con tan encantadora persona — terminó Harry y enrojeció un poco estaba muy cohibido por tener a todos ahí y haber dicho todo eso, él siendo un año mayor que Ginny y ella la menor de los Weasley tenía que ser sobreprotegida, vaya que ya lo había demostrado Ron con anterioridad, pero aun no se conocía como tomarían los demás Weasley la noticia.

— Ginny ¿lo amas? — preguntó su padre y la chica un tanto sonrojada contestó.

— Si papá, mas de lo que te puedas imaginar.

— En ese caso… — dijo el Sr. Weasley tomando una expresión seria y calmada — no hay ningún problema, yo no me opongo a que salgan — terminó Arthur con una gran sonrisa en los labios y acercándose para estrechar la mano con Harry y abrazar a su pequeña hija.

— Que alegría me da — dijo la Sr. Weasley con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos — no imaginé que sería muy feliz con el primer novio de mi niña, pero siendo tú Harry, no me puedo oponer para nada — dijo Molly acercándose a los dos y abrazándolos.

— ¿Primer novio? — fue lo que dijo Fred cuando reaccionó al escuchar todo — Pero ¿y Michael?, y… — comenzó, pero recibió una patada por parte de Ron para que se callara y una mirada asesina por parte de su hermana — Solo desvarío, no me hagan caso — dijo a todos los demás mientras trataba de disimular el dolor del golpe que había recibido — haz feliz a la loca de Ginny — terminó para que todos dejaran de verlo.

— A mi me alegra, Harry eres un muy buen chico y se que podrás hacer feliz a mi hermana — dijo Percy

— Solo espero que aguantes a la pequeña monstruo que es mi hermana, cundo quiere puede ser insoportable — dijo George.

— Y no la hagas enojar, o saldrás lastimado y me refiero a físicamente, pues sabe muchos hechizos poderosos — comento Bill.

— Trátala con cuidado y quiérela mucho, es nuestra pequeña Weasley, no habrá otra como ella nunca — dijo Charlie.

— Y si la haces sufrir te las veras conmigo eh!! — y así termino con Ron todos las recomendaciones por parte de los Weasley.

— Muchas gracias — dijo Ginny y tras un beso para Harry en la mejilla por tanta felicidad se acercó a darles una abrazo a cada uno de sus hermanos que aunque muchas veces la podían molestar y pelearse la querían mucho y ella también a ellos.

— Creo que empiezan a llegar invitados — informó Hermione que estaba viendo a través de la ventana.

Y era verdad, se lograba ver a algunas personas llegando al lugar, pues ya eran pasadas de las 8:30 y esa era la hora de la fiesta, así que toda la familia salió para estar listos con los invitados.

Harry y Ginny no se separaron ni un momento, recibieron juntos a los invitados que al verlos tomados de la mano se imaginaban a que se debía y todos hacían exclamaciones como "que lindos se ven" o "sabía que terminarían juntos" algunos otros "Potter ya merecía ser feliz". Fueron llegando poco a poco Luna, Neville, Seamus, Thomas, Katie, Angelina, Alice, también miembros de la Orden como la Prof. McGonagall, Mundungus, Dedales Diggle, Hagrid y su esposa Olympe y también Lupin junto con Tonks y el pequeño Teddy que llevaba el pelo morado y se veía muy bien, todos se estaban muy contentos por la fiesta y por al fin tener paz y tranquilidad después de tantas batallas y tanto sufrimiento.

Había otros cuantos invitados, los cuales Harry no conocía, pero podía imaginar que eran familia de los Weasley pues tenían el pelo rojo. Empezó la música y varias personas ya estaban bailando en la pequeña pista improvisada que estaba en el jardín. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny fueron a sentarse a una mesa donde estaba Luna y Neville, junto con Seamus y Thomas.

— Hola chicos, tanto tiempo sin verlos ¿Cómo han estado? — preguntó Ginny dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

— Muy bien — dijeron Seamus y Thomas al unísono.

— Nosotros muy bien y felices — dijo Luna tomando la mano de Neville — somos novios — comunicó la chica a todos e hizo que Neville se sonrojara.

— Luna deja de decirle a todo mundo que veas lo mismo por favor — pidió el chico.

— Pero si es la verdad, además no me importa, yo lo gritare si quiero — terminó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

— No lo puedo creer — dijo Ron.

— Pues créelo — dijo Hermione — Que linda pareja hacen, muchas felicidades.

— Gracias, y ¿ustedes como están? — pregunto Luna.

— Excelente — contestó Harry tomando la mano de su novia

— Con razón, veo que tu y Ginny salen de nuevo ¿no es así? — pregunto Neville.

— Si, la amo mucho — y aunque se sonrojó un poco no importó y besó a Ginny.

— ¿Y ustedes¿Ron¿Hermione? — preguntó Neville como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Nosotros? Pues… — dijo Hermione totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa pero Luna la sacó de eso dándole un codazo a su novio y diciendo otra cosa.

— Oye Hermione creo que ese chico no te quita la vista de encima y pareciera tener un alianusitus retantuc — dijo Luna e inmediatamente Ron giró la cabeza para ver quien osaba ver a Hermione y ahí estaba, era un chico alto pelirrojo, aparentemente de su misma edad y se estaba parando para ir a la mesa de los chicos.

— ¿Qué es un… — quiso preguntar Seamus, pero Neville lo detuvo.

— Será mejor no saberlo.

El chico llegó a la mesa y se sentó a un lado de Hermione a la cual tomo desprevenida, no lo conocía ni nada y parecía extraño.

— Hola me llamo Reymond, y tu linda chica ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó tomando la mano de Hermione y besándola muy galantemente.

— Me llamo Hermione — contestó la chica algo intrigada por la expresión del chico.

— Que lindo nombre, me recuerda a una flor muy rara y difícil de encontrar, pero si se llega a tener será la persona mas afortunada del mundo — terminó al fin soltando la mano de la chica que había tenido un débil sonrojo e iba a contestar, pero se lo impidieron.

— Reymond quieres dejarte de tus payasadas y dejarnos en paz — dijo muy enojado Ron.

— Yo no hago payasadas como tu, solo estoy diciéndole la verdad a tan bella mujer — mencionó sin quitarle la vista de encima a Hermione.

— Rey vete ya por favor — pidió Ginny pero el chico no hizo caso.

— Lo haré si ella me lo pide — dijo Reymond haciendo enojar mucho a Ron pues Hermione no dijo nada — Y dime princesa ¿de dónde conoces a estos que dicen ser mi familia? — Reymond era uno mas de los Weasley, pero a diferencia de todos él provenía de una familia rica y aunque sus padre eran muy buenas personas pues estaban invitadas él era algo así como Malfoy, pero no malo, solo presumido, como se dice en toda familia hay rarezas.

— Son mis mejores amigos, estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts — contesto Hermione fríamente, le había alagado lo que mencionó de ella, pero con tan solo unos momentos con el había percibido el aire de superioridad que se cargaba y eso no le agradaba para nada a la chica.

— No te molestes y dime ¿te gustaría ir a bailar? — preguntó el chico.

— Pues… — Hermione hubiera contestado, pero Ron la tomó del brazo y la levantó.

— Lo siento, no puede, tiene que ir conmigo a arreglar varios asuntos — y tomando por la cintura a una Hermione desprevenida se la llevaba lejos de la fiesta, del bullicio y lejos de Reymond. Dejando a unos chicos impactados por la reacción rápida de Ron.

— ¿Qué le pasa¿Está loco? — preguntó Reymond.

— Si, loco de amor — respondió Ginny recostándose en el pecho de su novio.

— ¿Tú y él? — preguntó el chico y Ginny asintió, Reymond solo consideraba a la pelirroja digna por ser algo especial y no la trataba mal, aunque a ella no le caía nada bien su primo por molestar a todos sus hermanos, aunque siempre salía perdiendo cuando se refería a los gemelos pues ellos si se cobraban lo que les decía — ¿No crees que es poca cosa?

— ¿Tienes idea de a quien le estas hablando? — preguntó Harry molesto por el comentario del chico.

— A un mago poca cosa que no debería tener a Ginny — respondió.

— No, estas hablando de un excelente mago, jugador de Quidittch, próximamente auror, ah y por si no lo sabes es el mago que venció a Voldemort — a Ginny hacia mucho que no le intimidaba decir ese nombre, pero al parecer a su primo no le agradaba, pues se había estremecido — este que ves aquí es mi novio y el amor de mi vida es el increíble Harry Potter o "el niño que vivió" como prefieras — termino la chica orgullosamente y besó a su novio haciéndole entender a Reymond que era mejor que se fuera.

— Creo que me llaman en otra parte — dijo y se retiró a la mesa donde estaba, mientras los presentes en la mesa se habían quedado muertos de la risa con la expresión de Reymond de miedo.

Mientras tanto Ron se había llevado a Hermione lo mas lejos que pudo, cerca de los límites de la madriguera, donde ya no se escuchaba el ruido de la música ni nada.

— Ron ya para y dime que tienes — pidió Hermione y Ron la soltó.

— Nada, solo que odio a Reymond es un cabeza hueca — dijo Ron furioso.

— Pero no te hizo nada ¿Por qué estas tan furioso?

— ¿Cómo que no me hizo nada? — preguntó el chico como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo — Llegó, te hablo bonito, te quería sacarte a bailar y luego tu… — dijo el chico caminando de un lado a otro enfrente de Hermione.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que me invite a bailar? — preguntó Hermione queriendo saber al fin que rayos le pasaba a Ron.

— ¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? Reymond es un imbécil — contestó Ron y Hermione para sus adentros "si, ya lo se"

— Ron tranquilo ¿me puedes explicar por qué cada chico que se me acerca desde la escuela es un imbécil? — Hermione quería hacer todo lo posible para que al fin Ron dijera esas palabras que tanto quería escuchar, si es que el las sentía tanto como ella.

— ¿Cómo que por qué Hermione? Por que yo… — empezó Ron, se detuvo y se puso frente a Hermione y la tomo por los hombros para que no se alejara — Por que yo… yo te… — pero antes de terminar la frase alguien llegó.

— Oigan ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar en la fiesta — se trataba de Fred que andaba de la mano de Angelina.

— Fred te mataré, no puedes elegir un mejor momento para llegar — alzó la voz Ron furioso por ser interrumpido.

— Creo que será mejor irnos, ellos tienen algo importante — dijo Angelina y jaló a Fred de regreso.

— Creo que si, ya es la segunda vez que lo hago en este día, vámonos — dijo Fred y se fue junto con la chica para alegría de Ron y Hermione.

— Creo que este ha sido un día lleno de interrupciones — dijo Hermione algo triste — no haz podido terminar ninguna frase importante el día de hoy.

— Pero lo haré como que me llamo Ronald Billius Weasley — dijo el chico, tomó a Hermione de la mano y emprendió camino al lago y con lo cual la chica se puso muy contenta por la iniciativa del pelirrojo y se dejo guiar.

— Ya llegamos ¿y bien? — preguntó Hermione cundo estuvieron en la orilla del lago.

— Aun no llegamos — dijo el chico.

— Pero ya es la orilla Ron.

— Si, pero aun podemos caminar mas, ven, confía en mi — pidió el chico y la tomó de la mano y aunque Hermione temerosa sabía que Ron no la lastimaría así que sonrió, asintió y comenzaron a caminar sobre el agua, pero no se caían, parecía que había un camino por el lago que llegaba al centro de este.

— E estado preparando esto, espero que todo salga bien — dijo el chico.

— Ron¿Qué…? — empezó la chica, pero Ron puso su dedo sobre los hermosos labios de Hermione para que callara.

— Permíteme hablar por favor, tal vez en otra ocasión no tenga el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

Hermione decidió hacerle caso y se quedó callada, Ron respiro profundamente, sacó su varita e hizo un movimiento el cual provocó que del agua se elevara un pequeña cajita de plástico transparente y dentro de ella estaba una flor de cristal, que fue a parar a manos de Ron.

— Estuve investigando y normalmente cuando alguien hace lo que yo haré siempre regalan lo mismo, una rosa roja, pero tu eres sumamente especial — y Ron rozó la mejilla de Hermione con el dorso de su mano derecha — te mereces que alguien se esfuerce por encontrar algo diferente, especial y hermoso así como tú, por ello me di a la tarea de buscar algo perfecto para esta ocasión, perfecto para ti y encontré esta flor de cristal, es una flor de loto — explicó Ron dándole la cajita que tenía en la mano a la chica que sonrió pues iba entendiendo a donde se dirigía aquello y le fascinaba.

— Ron… — quería hablar, pero el chico no la dejó.

— Tal vez no sea un regalo espectacular, pero viene del corazón, ábrela por favor — Hermione muy emocionado hizo caso abriendo la cajita y se dio cuenta de que en una orilla de la flor existía una inscripción que leyó inmediatamente.

_"Esta amistad contigo en amor se ah convertido" _

Hermione se emocionó mucho y rodó una lagrima por su mejilla que cayó directo en la flor de cristal que se iluminó y de ella comenzaron a salir imágenes, eran mas bien como pequeñas fotografías en moviendo de Ron y Hermione donde se mostraban los siete años maravillosos que habían vivido en Hogwarts, se veía a los dos peleando como siempre y después contentándose y abrazándose, después de una tonta discusión que habitualmente tenían.

— Creo que la haz accionado y están comenzando a aparecer los mejores momentos que pude encontrar en mi cabeza, todos a tu lado — dijo Ron acercándose a ella y quitándole la lágrima que volvía a rodar por su mejilla — Aun falta que lo mas importante que e añorado decirte desde hace muchísimo tiempo salga de mi boca — la chica estaba demasiado feliz y ya comprendía todo.

— Ron yo… yo no… — empezó la chica sollozando y levantó el rostro viendo directamente a los hermosos ojos azules del chico.

— Antes de que me digas algo que tal vez me haga sufrir o no me guste déjame hablar de lo que significa para mi darte esto — pidió Ron tomando entre sus manos las manos de Hermione quien asintió — quiero que sepas que eres todo para mi… se que no debería tener este sentimiento, pero esta demasiado clavado en mi corazón e intente sacarlo, te juro que lo intente, pero no pude… mas bien no quise…, tal vez no sea el mas adecuado para sentir esto hacia ti, se supone que eres mi mejor amiga y no debí permitir que este sentimiento naciera, pero te conocí tan bien que fue casi imposible no notar lo maravillosa que eres y lograste meterte en mi corazón sin que yo me diera la mas mínima cuenta… no estoy seguro desde cuando siento esto, tal vez fue desde siempre, pero ahora que estoy seguro de lo que siento y lo acepto estoy listo para hacértelo saber así que… te confesaré que yo… yo te amo Hermione, eres perfecta, mandona pero encantadora, inteligente, divertida, valiente, tienes una fortaleza increíble, eres muy leal a tus amigos, eres hermosa, eres la persona a la cual nunca imaginé amar de esta manera pero eres perfecta y fue imposible no notarlo y enamorarme de ti, te amo Hermione Granger, mas de lo que pude haber imaginado que llegaría a amar a alguien y aunque no correspondas a este amor no importa, esta flor… — hizo una pausa mientras sacaba la flor de la cajita que aun seguía mostrando imágenes de los dos — …significa amar a otra persona hasta el fin de los tiempos sin esperar ser correspondido…, aunque no me ames como yo a ti necesitaba que supieras esto que siento — terminó Ron algo triste y devolviendo la flor a su lugar esperando que lo corrigiera, seria la primera vez que se sentiría demasiado feliz por ser corregido por Hermione.

Hermione se había quedado en silencio no se imaginó que Ron diría todo aquello, era tan feliz y quería decirle que ella sentía lo mismo, pero no salían palabras de su boca, intentaba decir algo pero no podía esta conmocionada.

— Creo que es todo lo que tenía que decir — dijo Ron tristemente volteándose y preparándose para regresar a la orilla del lago, pero…

— Perdona mi silencio, pero todo lo que me dijiste fue tan hermoso que me has dejado sin palabras y te daré la única respuesta posible para esta declaración — dijo Hermione tomando a Ron por el brazo haciendo que se diera la vuelta y lo jalo hacia ella lentamente viendo directamente a sus ojos logrando que sus corazones se aceleraran al estar tan nerviosos e impaciente por ese momento que había anhelado durante un largo tiempo.

Y así poco a poco se acercaron hasta que sus bocas quedaron a tan solo centímetro de distancia y antes de tocarse Hermione dijo dos palabras que hicieron realmente feliz a Ron.

— Te amo.

Y tras esa frase por fin sus labios se rozaron lentamente con mucha ternura, Ron tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la acercó mas a él, quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo y ese olor tan peculiar que solo ella podía desprender y que muchas veces lo volvía loco, quiso que ese beso fuera perfecto y se esmero para convertirlo en el mejor, trataba de ser dulce, fue tierno pero apasionado y totalmente sincero, Ron movía lentamente su boca sobre la de Hermione y esta por otra parte algo inexperta se dejó guiar y en ese momento no existía otra cosa mas que ellos y su amor.

**CONTINUARA...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que les aya gustado como quedo el nuevo final de capitulo por decirlo asi

Que tal? les gusto?

Espero que sea de su agrado, dejen reviews para tener inspiracion y terminar el siguiente capitulo que deseo poder subir pronto, pero a falta de computadora pues... pero ya la semana que viene me la dan, pero a parte las malditas tareas y eso, pero no se preocupen que lo acabare y quedara bien, o eso espero.

pero bueno espero sus reviews y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews

Ziu, Nika, Sowelu, karlita, diana espero que les haya agradado este nuevo cap y espero sus comentarios.

bueno me despido ya se acabo mi tiempo  
que esten bien y nos leemos en el proximo cápitulo.

gracias a mis editoras brian, gladyz

tambien a sandra, azaira, a quienes les encanta el fic y lo han leido en caliente, recien terminado de escribir

asi que asta la proxima y se cuidan mucho.

los quiero dejen reviews.

goendi lovegood, RHr 4ever


	5. Miedos y Verdades

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling

Hola hola, aqui al fin regresando a subir capitulo, habia tenido problemas de inspiracion pero al fin llegó.

Debo decir que cambie el final del cap 4 por ello aqui pongo lo que cambie para que sepan que onda.

Bueno ya, lean y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo :) 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cáp. 5 — Miedos y Verdades**

— Oigan ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar en la fiesta — se trataba de Fred que andaba de la mano de Angelina.

— Fred te mataré, no puedes elegir un mejor momento para llegar — alzó la voz Ron furioso por ser interrumpido.

— Creo que será mejor irnos, ellos tienen algo importante — dijo Angelina y jaló a Fred de regreso.

— Creo que si, ya es la segunda vez que lo hago en este día, vámonos — dijo Fred y se fue junto con la chica para alegría de Ron y Hermione.

— Creo que este ha sido un día lleno de interrupciones — dijo Hermione algo triste — no haz podido terminar ninguna frase importante el día de hoy.

— Pero lo haré como que me llamo Ronald Billius Weasley — dijo el chico, tomó a Hermione de la mano y emprendió camino al lago y con lo cual la chica se puso muy contenta por la iniciativa del pelirrojo y se dejo guiar.

— Ya llegamos ¿y bien? — preguntó Hermione cundo estuvieron en la orilla del lago.

— Aun no llegamos — dijo el chico.

— Pero ya es la orilla Ron.

— Si, pero aun podemos caminar mas, ven, confía en mi — pidió el chico y la tomó de la mano y aunque Hermione temerosa sabía que Ron no la lastimaría así que sonrió, asintió y comenzaron a caminar sobre el agua, pero no se caían, parecía que había un camino por el lago que llegaba al centro de este.

— E estado preparando esto, espero que todo salga bien — dijo el chico.

— Ron¿Qué…? — empezó la chica, pero Ron puso su dedo sobre los hermosos labios de Hermione para que callara.

— Permíteme hablar por favor, tal vez en otra ocasión no tenga el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

Hermione decidió hacerle caso y se quedó callada, Ron respiro profundamente, sacó su varita e hizo un movimiento el cual provocó que del agua se elevara un pequeña cajita de plástico transparente y dentro de ella estaba una flor de cristal, que fue a parar a manos de Ron.

— Estuve investigando y normalmente cuando alguien hace lo que yo haré siempre regalan lo mismo, una rosa roja, pero tu eres sumamente especial — y Ron rozó la mejilla de Hermione con el dorso de su mano derecha — te mereces que alguien se esfuerce por encontrar algo diferente, especial y hermoso así como tú, por ello me di a la tarea de buscar algo perfecto para esta ocasión, perfecto para ti y encontré esta flor de cristal, es una flor de loto — explicó Ron dándole la cajita que tenía en la mano a la chica que sonrió pues iba entendiendo a donde se dirigía aquello y le fascinaba.

— Ron… — quería hablar, pero el chico no la dejó.

— Tal vez no sea un regalo espectacular, pero viene del corazón, ábrela por favor — Hermione muy emocionado hizo caso abriendo la cajita y se dio cuenta de que en una orilla de la flor existía una inscripción que leyó inmediatamente.

_"Esta amistad contigo en amor se ah convertido" _

Hermione se emocionó mucho y rodó una lagrima por su mejilla que cayó directo en la flor de cristal que se iluminó y de ella comenzaron a salir imágenes, eran mas bien como pequeñas fotografías en moviendo de Ron y Hermione donde se mostraban los siete años maravillosos que habían vivido en Hogwarts, se veía a los dos peleando como siempre y después contentándose y abrazándose, después de una tonta discusión que habitualmente tenían.

— Creo que la haz accionado y están comenzando a aparecer los mejores momentos que pude encontrar en mi cabeza, todos a tu lado — dijo Ron acercándose a ella y quitándole la lágrima que volvía a rodar por su mejilla — Aun falta que lo mas importante que e añorado decirte desde hace muchísimo tiempo salga de mi boca — la chica estaba demasiado feliz y ya comprendía todo.

— Ron yo… yo no… — empezó la chica sollozando y levantó el rostro viendo directamente a los hermosos ojos azules del chico.

— Antes de que me digas algo que tal vez me haga sufrir o no me guste déjame hablar de lo que significa para mi darte esto — pidió Ron tomando entre sus manos las manos de Hermione quien asintió — quiero que sepas que eres todo para mi… se que no debería tener este sentimiento, pero esta demasiado clavado en mi corazón e intente sacarlo, te juro que lo intente, pero no pude… mas bien no quise…, tal vez no sea el mas adecuado para sentir esto hacia ti, se supone que eres mi mejor amiga y no debí permitir que este sentimiento naciera, pero te conocí tan bien que fue casi imposible no notar lo maravillosa que eres y lograste meterte en mi corazón sin que yo me diera la mas mínima cuenta… no estoy seguro desde cuando siento esto, tal vez fue desde siempre, pero ahora que estoy seguro de lo que siento y lo acepto estoy listo para hacértelo saber así que… te confesaré que yo… yo te amo Hermione, eres perfecta, mandona pero encantadora, inteligente, divertida, valiente, tienes una fortaleza increíble, eres muy leal a tus amigos, eres hermosa, eres la persona a la cual nunca imaginé amar de esta manera pero eres perfecta y fue imposible no notarlo y enamorarme de ti, te amo Hermione Granger, mas de lo que pude haber imaginado que llegaría a amar a alguien y aunque no correspondas a este amor no importa, esta flor… — hizo una pausa mientras sacaba la flor de la cajita que aun seguía mostrando imágenes de los dos — …significa amar a otra persona hasta el fin de los tiempos sin esperar ser correspondido…, aunque no me ames como yo a ti necesitaba que supieras esto que siento — terminó Ron algo triste y devolviendo la flor a su lugar esperando que lo corrigiera, seria la primera vez que se sentiría demasiado feliz por ser corregido por Hermione.

Hermione se había quedado en silencio no se imaginó que Ron diría todo aquello, era tan feliz y quería decirle que ella sentía lo mismo, pero no salían palabras de su boca, intentaba decir algo pero no podía esta conmocionada.

— Creo que es todo lo que tenía que decir — dijo Ron tristemente volteándose y preparándose para regresar a la orilla del lago, pero…

— Perdona mi silencio, pero todo lo que me dijiste fue tan hermoso que me has dejado sin palabras y te daré la única respuesta posible para esta declaración — dijo Hermione tomando a Ron por el brazo haciendo que se diera la vuelta y lo jalo hacia ella lentamente viendo directamente a sus ojos logrando que sus corazones se aceleraran al estar tan nerviosos e impaciente por ese momento que había anhelado durante un largo tiempo.

Y así poco a poco se acercaron hasta que sus bocas quedaron a tan solo centímetro de distancia y antes de tocarse Hermione dijo dos palabras que hicieron realmente feliz a Ron.

— Te amo.

Y tras esa frase por fin sus labios se rozaron lentamente con mucha ternura, Ron tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la acercó mas a él, quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo y ese olor tan peculiar que solo ella podía desprender y que muchas veces lo volvía loco, quiso que ese beso fuera perfecto y se esmero para convertirlo en el mejor, trataba de ser dulce, fue tierno pero apasionado y totalmente sincero, Ron movía lentamente su boca sobre la de Hermione y esta por otra parte algo inexperta se dejó guiar y en ese momento no existía otra cosa mas que ellos y su amor.

Se entregaron a ese beso tan esperado, mostrando aquellos sentimientos que habían decidido reprimir por tanto tiempo, pero ya no mas, se amaban y no importaba nada, pero aún tenían que hablar, así que el beso tuvo que empezar a ser pausado, Hermione intentaba separarse de Ron dándole solo pequeños besos, pero este no lo permitía, volviendo a capturar sus labios una y otra vez que ella quería terminarlo.

— Ron, deja de besarme un momento y permíteme hablar — pedía Hermione mientras Ron seguía dándole pequeños besos.

— ¿Dejar de besarte para que hablas? Que dilema¿Qué es mejor¿hablar o besarte? Es difícil decidir, pero… creo que prefiero besarte — y volvió a capturar sus labios.

— Ron yo también deseo besarte — dijo una Hermione algo sonrojada, pero era lo que sentía — primero quiero decirte algo importante, contestar lo que me has dicho — pidió Hermione y Ron accedió.

— De acuerdo, pero vayamos a la orilla para poder platicar a gusto — la chica asintió y se dirigieron a la orilla donde se sentaron uno frente al otro.

— Ron yo también te amo mucho, demasiado para ser precisa, pero pensé que no te enamorarías de mi¿Cómo podrías enamorarte de alguien como yo? Una sabelotodo insufrible, come libros y todo eso que alguna vez me dijiste y después cuando ni siquiera te habías percatado de que era una chica y luego tu "relación" con la estúpida de Brown y… — seguiría hablando de no ser que Ron pone su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica para que se detuviera.

— Hermione por eso me enamore de ti, por ser la come libros mas hermosa del planeta, por ser una sabelotodo insufrible que es capaz de sacarnos de cualquier aprieta por mas difícil que parezca — estas palabras de Ron crearon una sonrisa en la chica — y la actitud de Lavender era insoportable y quiero que sepas la verdadera razón por la que yo anduve con ella — hizo una pause, tomó aire y prosiguió — un día cuando Harry y yo regresábamos de un entrenamiento de Quidditch nos encontramos a Ginny besándose con Dean y como te imaginaras comencé a gritar, ella también y de pronto salió que yo no sabía besar, que todos sabían besar menos yo y grita que Harry se había besado con Cho y tu con Krum, no lo podía creer y en ese momento me sentí horrible, sentí que algo dentro de mi se rompía — dijo Ron algo triste y tocándose el pecho — se que suena tonto pero lo sentí fue algo que jamás había percibido, al saber eso supe que la posibilidad que alguna vez soñé de poder decirte lo que sentía, de poder besarte, de poder decirte mía se había esfumado, perdí esperanza alguna y fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió la tonta idea de que tal vez con alguien mas podría dejar de pensar en ti y después de un partido Lavender me besó y pues automáticamente empezamos a andar — Ron bajó la cabeza algo triste por la tontería que había hecho, era un adolescente inmaduro y Hermione tomó su cara entre sus manos y la levantó para verlo directamente a los ojos.

— Ron todo hubiera sido diferente si me hubieras preguntado lo de Viktor antes de pensar en revolcarte con la primera disponible — dijo Hermione y soltó delicadamente su cara.

— Que hubieras respondido si amablemente, ya sabes yo todo tranquilo, sereno llegó y te lo pregunto — pero se detuvo al ver la cara de Hermione de que Ron no haría eso así — bueno la verdad mas bien hubiera llegado enojado y gritando ¿Por qué diablos besaste a Krum? Te hubieras molestado, eso lo se — respondió Ron.

— Mis reacciones hubieran sido: impactada con tu pregunta, confundida por tu reacción, sonrojada por enojarte por eso, molesta por gritarme, feliz por ponerte celoso, sonrojada porque te importaba demasiado que me hubiera besado y para finalizar te habría contado la verdad, te hubiera… — terminaría Hermione pero Ron la interrumpió.

— Confirmado lo que ya sabía.

— No, lo habría desmentido.

— ¿QUE? — exclamó Ron — ¿Desmentir? — preguntó algo confundido.

— Si Ron, lo que se dice cuando alguien piensa algo que no es verdad y se tiene que aclarar — contestó Hermione sonriente.

— Ya se lo que es desmentir Hermione pero ya dime¿Cómo que desmentir¿Cuál es la verdad¿Por qué Ginny me dijo eso? — preguntó rápidamente Ron desesperado por saber la verdad.

— Tranquilo con tus preguntas Ron, te lo explicare todo, lo que pasa es que le dije eso a Ginny para que dejara de fastidiarme, pues ella juraba y perjuraba que me había besado con Krum y que ella me había visto y me hartó así que le dije lo que quería escuchar; pero la verdad es que al finalizar el año escolar antes de que Durmstrang se marchara Viktor me dijo que me quería mucho y por ello me había elegido para la segunda prueba y se disponía a besarme, hasta ahí vio Ginny — hizo una pausa viendo la expresión de Ron — pero yo no permití que me besara, le confesé que mi corazón le pertenecía a alguien mas y aunque ese alguien no me correspondiera yo no podría estar con él y a lo cual Viktor me respondió que me entendía y que no había problema, que él esperaría con paciencia a que mi amado estuviera conmigo o hasta que yo me diera cuenta que él podría ser el indicado, yo le dije que no era bueno que esperara pues yo nunca lo podría llegar a amar, como respuesta obtuve el recibir cartas de parte de él durante mucho tiempo diciéndome que a pesar de lo que yo le dijera él esperaría y al final obtuve a él tratando de que aceptara su propuesta — terminó Hermione triste derramando una lágrima y bajando la cabeza sin ver la expresión de furia que había puesto Ron el cual se tranquilizó y quitó delicadamente la lágrima con su mano.

— No te pongas triste, lo mejor será dejar eso en el pasado ya lo tenemos aclarado, no pienses mas en Krum — pidió Ron un tanto preocupado por la tristeza de Hermione — aunque mataré a Ginny — dijo Ron jugando para que la chica cambiara de cara lo cual logró.

— No la mates, dejaras a Harry viudo sin siquiera casarse — respondió Hermione sonriendo.

— Lo pensaré, pero si Ginny no me hubiera dicho aquello tal vez tú y yo desde sexto hubiéramos sido novios — dijo algo triste Ron.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó la chica.

— Porque ese año yo tenía decidido que te fijarías en mi, que te darías cuenta de que aparte de ser tu mejor amigo era un hombre el cual podía amarte con todo el corazón, pero después de saber que te habías besado con Krum pensé que no te fijarías en mi teniéndolo a él, yo un insignificante mago de una familia humilde sin nada que ofrecerte — dijo Ron triste agachando la cabeza de nuevo.

— Ron yo ya te veía como algo mas que mi mejor amigo y no eres un simple mago, serás auror, además eres la persona mas valiente que conozco — dijo Hermione tomándolo de las manos y sonriendo haciendo que el chico levantara la cabeza pero aun triste.

— Harry es el mas valiente, el derrotó a quien-tu-sabes.

— Lo derrotó porque era su destino, no contaba con otra elección, desde que entró a Hogwarts su destino fue luchar cada año contra Voldemort — Ron ya no se estremecía, al fin había superado aquel miedo de la persona mas malvada que el mundo había conocido, Hermione sonrió al notar que Ron ya no mostraba ninguna reacción al escuchar ese nombre y continuó — pero tú si tenías elección, podrías haber decidido en primer año no acompañarlo en la búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal, podrías haber dicho no, pero tu amistad con Harry te hizo decidir y con tu ayuda pudimos detener a Quirrell, en segundo ayudaste a entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos, en tercero aún y con tu pierna rota trataste de salvar a Harry de Sirius sabiendo que podías morir y todos los demás años ni se diga, Ron date cuenta de que eres muy valiente, a parte de ser encantador, honesto, guapo, gracioso, simpático, divertido y podría darte una larga lista que no acabaría — estas palabras de Hermione hicieron que Ron se sintiera orgulloso de si mismo — Pero… — Ron se entristeció y pensó: _"¿porque todas las cosas buenas que dicen de mi deben tener un pero?"_ y con este pensamiento agacho la cabeza como quien espera algo desagradable a lo cual Hermione tomó su cara entre sus manos y continuó — Pero tienes el mayor defecto del mundo te sientes poca cosa y no es así, comprendo que al tener hermanos mayores quieras sobresalir, incluso superarlos, no quieras ser como ellos, debes sentirte orgulloso de lo que eres, de lo que quieres ser no de cómo quien deseas ser, Ron ten muy claro esto siempre: eres una persona que vale demasiado y no debes de querer ser como alguien mas, tu eres excelente así tal cual eres; te quería decir esto hace muchísimo tiempo, pero me daba miedo decírtelo y que tal vez te enojaras, pero ya es necesario que te enteres — terminó la chica con un brillo en los ojos y Ron con una gran sonrisa respondió.

— Gracias Hermione, tu si sabes que decir para hacer sentir a una persona bien consigo misma, nunca nadie me había hecho darme cuenta de que en realidad si valgo mucho y que no necesito tratar de sobresalir, tal como soy seré aceptado y valorado, auque en verdad necesitaba escucharlo y me alegra demasiado que saliera de tus hermosos labios — dicho esto el chico tocó los labios de Hermione y poco a poco se acercó mas a ella tomándola por la cintura hasta que sus frentes chocaron y antes de que cerraran sus ojos y sus bocas se encontraran Ron hizo aquella pregunta que tantos deseos tenia — ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— Si — susurró Hermione débilmente pero lo suficiente para que fuera escuchado por Ron y sus labios se juntaron tiernamente igual que la primera vez, despacio sin primas, con un total y sincero amor, sabiendo que les quedaba aun una vida por delante para estar juntos y amarse toda la eternidad.

— ¿Ya se tardaron en regresar no crees? — preguntó Ginny a Harry que seguían aún sentado en la mesa junto con Neville y Luna.

— Un poco, pero no te preocupes créeme que te alegrará mucho que se hayan ido — terció Harry sonriendo y abrazando a su novia.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

— Nada, solo es un presentimiento no hagas caso — terminó Harry dándole un corto beso en la mejilla.

— Miren, ya regresan — dijo Neville.

Era verdad, a lo lejos se distinguía una mata de pelo rojo abrazando a otra de pelo castaño, no cabía ninguna duda de que eran aquellos a quien esperaban. Cuando llegaron a la mesa estaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Hola chicos, ya regresamos — dijo Ron dirigiéndose a todos.

— Si, ya nos dimos cuenta¿Por qué tan felices? — preguntó Harry.

— ¿Y abrazados? — dijo Ginny sonriendo.

— Pues porque… — Ron iba a decir la noticia pero alguien le tocó el hombro y le habló.

— Ron necesito hablar contigo — se trataba de Tonks.

— De acuerdo, enseguida regreso — se separó de Hermione y fue con Tonks un poco alejados.

— Y bien Hermione… ¿Qué pasó? — volvió a preguntar Ginny dirigiéndose a su amiga.

— Pues… ya te lo contaré después — respondió Hermione sonriendo mientras se sentaba enfrente de Harry.

— Me dejaras en ascuas, que mala eres Herms — contestó Ginny.

— Es más que obvio¿son novios verdad? — preguntó Luna tan directamente como siempre, a lo cual Hermione respondió sonriente y un tanto sonrojada con un liguero asentimiento.

— Lo sabía — dijeron todos al unísono y sonriendo en el momento en que regresaba Ron.

— ¿Qué sabían? — preguntó Ron mientras se sentaba a un lado de Hermione y pasaba su brazo por los hombros de esta.

— Que ya son novios — respondieron todos de nuevo al unísono creando un sonrojo por parte de Ron.

— Pues… nosotros… pues… si, somos novios — confesó Ron aun sonrojado pero sonriente.

— Felicidades ya tenían merecido estar juntos — dijo Luna y Neville asintió.

— Ya me habían preocupado, pensé que jamás se confesarían mutuamente — dijo Ginny.

— Me alegra por ustedes — confesó Harry y sonrió con aprobación — pero no la lastimes, es como mi hermana¿de acuerdo Ron?

— ¿Cómo crees que lastimaría a mi vida entera? — dijo Ron viendo a los ojos a Hermione quien sonreía y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios frente a todos a su alrededor que se quedaron viendo impactados.

— Que tierno — dijo Luna mientras se separaban y se sonrojaban levemente — Oigan escuche rumores de que los tres entrarán a la academia de aurores ¿es verdad? — preguntó la chica.

— No los tres, yo entrará a la Academia de Leyes Mágicas, Harry y Ron son los que entraran a la Academia de Aurores — explicó Hermione.

— Pero aun nos falta pasar por un duelo en unas semanas y ahí se decidirá si quedamos o no — mencionó Ron preocupado.

— Yo se que ustedes entraran, ya lo verán pues son muy buenos en esa materia — los animó Neville.

— Y tu Neville¿Qué harás ahora que terminamos Hogwarts? — preguntó Harry.

— Pues… como ya sabes en la escuela nunca fui bueno para algo, solo me interesaba Herbología y era la que mas o menos mejor se me daba así que eso estudiaré, entraré a la Escuela de Herbología de Londres — dijo orgullosamente Neville.

— Que buena noticia — dijo Ron y vio a Luna que se ponía triste — ¿Qué tienes Luna?

— Pues… — empezó Luna pero tras unos sollozos no dijo nada empezando a llorar y todos se le quedaron viendo a Neville esperando respuesta.

— Luna esta triste porque cuando acabe el verano ella regresará a su último año en Hogwarts y yo iré a la Escuela y no nos podremos ver, tal vez solo en las salidas a Hogsmeade — explicó Neville algo triste.

— Luna no te preocupes — la consoló Ginny — aunque no lo veas te podrás comunicar con él, existen las cartas, la Red Flu, está… está… — pero Ginny también empezó a sollozar pues ella estaría en las mismas que su amiga y aunque no habían dicho nada también ella se preocupaba por su regreso a Hogwarts sin Harry.

— Ginny tranquilízate — pidió Harry.

— Pero Harry yo también siento lo mismo que Luna, estaremos alejados y no quiero, no quiero regresar a Hogwarts, que tal si… que tal si durante ese año me dejas de querer — Ginny al fin había sacado el mayor temor que tenía en ese momento.

— No digas eso — mencionó Harry abrazando a Ginny — nunca vuelvas a repetirlo — dijo en un tono mas serio — yo jamás podré dejar de quererte, hemos pasado tantos cosas y hemos estado tanto tiempo separados y este amor no se acaba solo sigue creciendo, así que no pienses eso que nunca pasara, nuca te dejare de amar aunque pasen mil años — dijo Harry con toda seguridad y la pelirroja lo besó sonriendo.

— Luna ya te lo había dicho — empezó Neville tomando a Luna por la barbilla — no importa que no estemos juntos yo te amare a pesar de todo, no lo olvides — dijo el chico y dio un tierno beso a su novia que dejo de sollozar y lo abrazó.

— Tienes razón Neville, pero eso no quita que de vez en cuando me ponga melancólica — contesto Luna quitándose las lágrimas de la cara y ya sonriendo como si nada.

— Por eso yo no soy un asalta cunas — dijo Ron al ver que sus amigos ya se tranquilizaban.

— ¿Asalta cunas? — dijeron Neville y Harry al unísono.

— Si, no me meto con menores que yo — contestó Ron y vio a Hermione.

— Ron cállate — pidió Harry pero Ron solo se reía así que tanto él como Neville sin planearlo le comenzaron a lanzar bombones que había en una canastilla al centro de la mesa hasta terminarse todas. Y tras eso todos empezaron a reírse y aunque Ron algo molesto al principio también comenzó a reír.

Y después de un largo rato de plática y mas plática ya pasaban de las 12 y los invitados ya se habían marchado, solo quedaban los Srs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny que estaban terminando de recoger todo lo que había ocasionado la fiesta.

— Hermione le diré a mis padres que somos novios — soltó Ron de improviso mientras terminaba de recoger las mesas y sillas y vio a sus padre que se encaminaban a la casa pues ya habían terminado.

— ¿Ahora mismo? — preguntó Hermione — ¿crees que sea adecuado? se acaban de enterar de lo de Harry y Ginny.

— Tal vez sea pronto, pero no soportaría guardarme los besos que deseo darte solo porque estén cerca — dijo Ron decidido abrazando a Hermione y encaminándose a donde se encontraba sus padres.

— Papá, mamá.

— ¿Qué sucede hijo? — preguntó su madre.

— Tengo un anuncio que hacer, lo haré rápido y sencillo esperando que lo tomen bien — dijo Ron armándose de valor.

— ¿Qué anuncio? — esta vez fue su padre.

— Pues… Hermione y yo… — tomó aire mientras los veía sus caras y a Hermione totalmente sonrojada — Hermione y yo somos novios.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó su padre a lo cual Ron asintió de inmediato y Hermione tímidamente indico un si con la cabeza — Vaya, que buena noticia — contestó sonriendo creando en los chicos una sonrisa también y voltearon a ver a Molly para conocer su reacción.

— Ronald Weasley — llamó su madre sin expresión alguna y el chico algo temeroso se acercó a su madre quien para su sorpresa lo abrazó — que alegría me da hijo, aunque creo que te tardaste mucho en confesar lo que sentías — le dijo su madre en un susurro y lo soltó dejando a Ron sorprendido pero alegre — Eh esperado esto por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cómo que esperado? — preguntó Ron.

— Hijo soy tu madre, yo conozco todo lo que les pase a mis hijos, tal vez no lo comprendas pero yo ya sabía que esto ocurriría — contestó Molly son una sonrisa tan cálida que solo una madre puede otorgar, era tan especial y sincera que demostraba el gran amor hacia sus hijos — Hermione acércate por favor — pidió Molly al ver que Hermione no se había movido para nada y la chica hizo caso acercándose tímidamente — Me alegra mucho que quieras a mi hijo, tal vez sea un cabeza hueca algunas veces y te saque de quicio y se pelean a cada rato, pero se que te ama y creo que tú lo amas a él y eso me hace muy feliz — dijo sonriendo y creando una sonrisa en la chica que la abrazo de inmediato.

— Muchas gracias y tiene razón, lo amo demasiado — dijo la chica mientras la abrazaba.

— Lo se — dijo Molly y terminó el abrazo — será mejor que entremos a la casa, esta refrescando y no quiero que se enfermen, vamos.

— Enseguida vamos, esperaremos a Harry y Ginny— dijo Hermione a lo cual los Weasley asintieron y entraron.

— Chicos ¿Por qué esa sonrisota? — preguntó Harry acercándose a ellos.

— Porque le acabo de decir a mis padres que Hermione y yo somos novios y todo salió a la perfección — explicó Ron sonriendo y tomando a Hermione por la cintura.

— Eso es excelente — dijo Ginny y Harry asintió.

— Ya hay que ir a dormir ya es tarde y estoy cansada — dijo Hermione y así los chicos se fueron a sus cuartos felices por el excelente día que habían tenido.

Al siguiente día Ron y Harry despertaron pasado el medio día y eso porque alguien los había despertado, pues ellos aun tenían infinidad de sueño ya que el día anterior se habían desvelado mucho.

— Ya levántense par de flojos!!! — Hermione sacudía a Ron y Harry para que despertaran, pero era imposible parecían muertos — Ron no tendrás comida — dicho esto el chico se movió mucho despertando súbitamente.

— ¿Cómo que no tendré comida? Quiero comer — decía Ron mientras Hermione soltaba una pequeña risita y se volteaba a Harry.

— ¿Cómo dijo Ginny que se despertaba inmediatamente? Oh si, ya recordé — y se acercó a la cama del muchacho — Harry no podrás jugar hoy con Ginny — ahora fue Harry quien se despertó súbitamente.

— ¿Por qué no podré jugar? — preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos rápidamente, haciendo que Hermione volviera a reírse.

— Que extraños son los hombres, pero bueno ya despertaron y eso era lo que quería, será mejor que bajan hace horas que despertamos nosotras y ustedes ni sus luces, vayan a comer que ya es muy tarde — informó Hermione y salió de la habitación de los jóvenes que aun bostezaban y terminaban de despertar bien.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Ron.

— Son las… — Harry empezó a buscar su reloj muggle que tenía — …2 de la tarde, vaya si que dormimos.

— Creo que si, oye si escuche bien Hermione me despertó diciendo que no comería, y a ti diciendo que no jugarías con mi hermana — Ron se le quedó viendo con una cara algo molesta y lo cuestionó — ¿Qué es lo que juegas con mi hermana Potter?

— Nada malo Ron, solo jugamos cosas… — dijo Harry y Ron le aventó una almohada que Harry regresó y empezaron una batalla que terminó pronto; ya los dos bien despiertos bajaron a desayunar que mas bien ya era la comida.

— Buenos días — dijeron Harry y Ron entrando a la cocina.

— Buenas tardes querrán decir — dijo Hermione divertida mientras leía el Profeta y junto con Ginny ya se encontraba comiendo; Harry y Ron solo sonrieron apenados sentándose a lado de sus respectivas novias y dándoles un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy? — preguntó Ginny.

— No lo se, podríamos salir a alguna parte — dijo Hermione doblando el Profeta y dejándolo a un lado.

— Si quieren ustedes salgan, ya es tiempo de que me ponga a practicar para el duelo ya no falta mucho para que llegue mi carta y me indiquen que día se llevará a cabo — dijo Ron.

— Eso es una excelente idea Ron, ya era tiempo para que empezaran a practicar — confirmó Hermione.

— ¿Practicaras con Ron? — preguntó Ginny a Harry.

— Creo que si, si no Ron no tendrá contra quien pelear, además necesito practicar algunos hechizos.

— Entonces hay que comer para que puedan practicar — dijo Hermione y todos comenzaron a comer y al término se dirigieron a las cercanías del lago pues ahí era un excelente lugar para practicar.

— Bien Ron, tengamos un duelo — dijo Harry y Ron asintió, los dos se pusieron a una distancia adecuado y tras una reverencia empezó el duelo.

Cuando empezaban a practicar Harry le llevaba ventaja a Ron pues este no conocía tantos hechizos, pero a lo largo que avanzaban los días Harry le daba consejos, era como su maestro pues era sabido por todos que era un excelente duelista, al practicar Ron iba mejorando indiscutiblemente y lo estaba demostrando, ya era entrada la tarde y estaban terminando el duelo mientras Ginny y Hermione los veían entretenidamente.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ — exclamó Ron.

— _¡Protego!_ — alcanzo a decir Harry y no recibió el ataque — Buen _Expelliarmus_ Ron, pero aun te falta algo de rapidez.

— Para eso practicamos ¿no? Para mejorar. _¡Flipendo!_ — exclamó Ron y saliendo chispas de su varita que provocaron que Harry saliera volando unos metros hacia atrás por el ataque directo recibido.

— _¡Depulso!_ — gritó Harry mientras se levantaba, pero Ron tenía un buen maestro y alcanzó a protegerse.

— _¡Protego!_ — exclamó Ron y no recibió el ataque.

— Veo que te estas poniendo en alerta Ron, eso es muy bueno — dijo Harry riéndose divertidamente.

— _¡Tarantallegra!_ — gritó Ron haciendo que Harry comenzara a bailar rapidísimo.

— _¡Finite Incantatem!_ — exclamó Harry dirigiendo su varita a sus piernas para que dejaran de bailar — Ron, eso no me gusto para nada — y se quedó callado viendo a Ron y extendió su varita pensando en el hechizo que quería lanzar _¡Levicorpus! _y de pronto Ron estaba por los aires colgado del tobillo y Harry comenzó a reírse a carcajada abierta viendo a su amigo así y por ello las chicas se acercaron para ver las tonterías de ellos.

— Harry bájame — gritó Ron pero Harry solo estaba muerto de la risa.

— Si, ya voy — dijo Harry dejando de reírse un poco, aunque muy divertido aun.

— ¿Qué paso¿Por qué esta Ron así? — preguntó Ginny mientras se acercaba al lugar junto a Hermione.

— Harry ya bájalo — pidió Hermione seriamente.

— No pueden negar que es muy divertido — exclamó Harry y tras apuntarlo con la varita y pensar _¡Liberacorpus! _Ron regresó al suelo.

— Potter no se valen los hechizos no-verbales — dijo Ron según el enojado, pero la verdad no lo estaba.

— Nunca dijiste eso — dijo Harry divertido.

— Creo que me la tendré que cobrar, pero después de descansar — dijo Ron y se tiró al suelo.

— Yo iré adentro, tengo hambre — dijo Harry.

— Yo voy contigo — mencionó Ginny abrazando a su novio para regresar a la madriguera.

— Ron has mejorado mucho — dijo Hermione que había estado viendo el duelo.

— Gracias, eso espero porque el duelo que tendré será difícil — exclamó Ron mientras Hermione se sentaba a un lado del chico.

— Yo se que tu podrás conseguir ganarle a cualquiera — dijo Hermione viendo a Ron y sonriendo.

— Tengo que poder — dijo Ron con decisión.

— Ron ¿aun no te llega la carta?

— No, pero ya no debe de tardar, ya falta poco para… — comenzó Ron, pero se silencio de repente.

— Ron¿tu sabes cuando será no es así? — preguntó Hermione.

— No, yo solo pienso que ya no debe de faltar mucho pues pronto empezaran las clases así que pues… pura lógica — explicó Ron y comenzó a sonreír.

— ¿Lógica¿Tu con la lógica? — Hermione se le quedo viendo raro pero Ron le contesto viéndola molesto, a lo cual la chica arreglo las cosa — Creo que tienes razón — y con esto terminaron de hablar y Hermione se recostó en el pasto apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Ron y se pusieron a ver al cielo que iba mostrando las primeras estrellas de la noche.

Ron se había despertado sin encontrar a Harry en su cuarto así que decidió bajar para buscarlo y cuando llegó a la cocina vio a Hermione sollozando con una carta en las manos y al ver a Ron entrar lo que hizo fue tirar la carta sobre la mesa y correr al exterior, Ron sin saber que había pasado se acercó rápido y tomó la carta dándose cuenta de porque lloraba Hermione y en eso entró Harry.

— ¿Qué paso¿Por qué estaba Hermione llorando¿Qué le hiciste? — preguntó Harry seriamente.

— Nada, yo acabo de despertar.

— ¿Entonces?

— Mira esto — dijo Ron mientras le extendía la carta a Harry quien leyó rápidamente.

_Estimado Sr. Weasley. _

_Le informamos que el próximo día 16 de Agosto se llevará a cabo los duelos para la Academia de Aurores pedimos su presencia el mencionado día a las 10:00 AM en la Academia para que muestre sus habilidades, teniendo un duelo con el también mago Viktor Krum procedente de Bulgaria. _

_Atentamente, _

_La Academia__ de Aurores _

— ¿Por esto se enojó? Pero Ron… tú no estas seguro de que pelearías con Krum ¿o si? — preguntó el chico a lo que Ron respondió con un movimiento de la mano para que viera la otra hoja adjunta a lo cual Harry hizo caso.

_Lo prometido es deuda Ron, arreglé todo para que pelearas contra Viktor, fue un poco difícil, pero cobre algunos favores, pedí otros y se me concedió, espero que este todo bien y que practiques para lograr ganar. Mucha suerte. _

_Besos, _

_Tonks _

— Ahora ya entendí¿eso fue lo que te dijo Tonks en la fiesta verdad? — Ron solo asintió — ¿Por eso quisiste empezar a practicar al día siguiente? — el chico volvió a asentir — Será mejor que hables con Hermione y le explique tus razones, se que ella te entenderá a la perfección — el pelirrojo solo asintió de nuevo — ¿QUÉ ESPERAS? VE — gritó Harry haciendo que Ron reaccionara y se paró enseguida para ir con Hermione.

— Gracias Harry.

Ron salió apresurado de la madriguera y se puso a buscar a Hermione encontrándola en la parte de atrás de la casa sentada al lado del viejo árbol.

— Hermione — le habló Ron sentándose lentamente a su lado pero no obtuvo respuesta — No te enojes, no te quise decir nada porque se que no te agradaría mucho.

— Claro que no me agrada para nada la idea de que luches contra Krum — exclamó Hermione quitándose una lágrima que rodaba por su cara.

— Pero Hermione, necesito hacerlo.

— Pero Ron… — empezó Hermione poniéndose frente a Ron — te puede hacer daño, es muy fuerte y en su escuela le enseñaron Artes Oscuras — dijo la chica preocupada.

— Lo se, pero no tengas miedo e estado practicando, además tu misma me dijiste que podría conseguir ganarle a cualquiera si mal no recuerdo — dijo Ron.

— Si Ron, pero Krum no es cualquiera, era el mejor duelista de Durmstrang no perdió ni una vez por eso es muy arrogante cuando se lo propone y se cree mucho porque sabe que puede derrotar a quien sea — dijo Hermione con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y muy preocupada por Ron.

— Tal vez si sea muy fuerte, pero yo también lo soy y es mejor pelear en ese duelo con magos presentes, legalmente — dijo sonriendo Ron y poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de Hermione.

— Pero aun así tengo miedo — dijo Hermione ya tranquila y poniéndose a un lado de Ron posando su cabeza en el hombro del chico quien la rodeo con su brazo.

— No tengas miedo, todo estará bien — dicho esto tomó la barbilla de la chica y le dio un tierno beso para hacerla tranquilizar y tranquilizarse él, pues aunque aparentaba que no le importaba mucho la verdad era que tenia miedo de enfrentarse a Krum pero tenia cuentas pendientes con él y estaba decidido a aclararlas de una vez por todas.

**CONTINUARA...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Que les parecio?

espero que les haya gustado :)

y perdon por la tardansa pero no me gustaba como quedaba y no se me ocurria que ponerle pero al fin la bendita inspiracion llego a mi y e aqui el resultado espero que haya sido de su agrado mil gracias por los reviews

Sowelu ten por seguro que para tu fics tratare por siempre ser la primera en dejarte reviews me encantan tus fics

pero bueno ya, es todo tengo que preparme para ver k me dice tal vez me dicen que no estuvo tan bien como los otros capitulos pero bueno, esperare.

Please dejen reviews esos son:  
mi animo para seguir escribiendo.  
mi fortaleza al saber que les agrada lo que escribo.  
mi inspiracion al saber que alguien espera a que actualice.  
en fin, mi todo

suena algo raro, cursi y demas, jijiji  
pero es la verdad

hasta el proximo capitulo.

goendi lovegood, RHr 4 ever


	6. Duelo

Lo se, lo se, mil sin subir capitulo, pero tengo una escelente explicacion para ello, no tengo internetn, bua,bua morire, enceio que es un total desastre y luego para acabarla me estoy mudando y no abria problema si fuera en la misma ciudad, pero no!!!, es a otra ciudad entonces es mucho mas complicado y doloroso, aun no acabo la prepa tendre que pasar el ultimo sementre en una diferente, eso me pone muy triste y luego dejo a todas mis amugas a las que quiero mucho, amigas que tengo desde la secundaria y otras que quiero bastante de la prepa...

pero bueno olvidare mi sufrimiento un rato y les traigo un nuevo capitulo, acabo de descubrir que cerca de mi casa ay ciber entonces veeme aki subiendo cap y checando correo y demas que tenia abandonado durante un mes.

es mas largo que de costumbre, pero oye, un mes sin nada mas que acer ocupe todo el tiempo en esto, que se me ocurria algo bueno iba y lo ponia y que esto me agrada y ay voy a ponerlo, creo que este cap quedo solo como pequeñas escenas o algo asi, ya asta el final regresa a tomar forma se puede decir, ya cuando estuve tranquila y en un lugar descente para escribir entonces si pude escribir algo que tiviera pies y cabeza: EL ESPERAD DUELO. espero que cumpla con sus espectativas, la verdad me gusto como quedo.

mejor dejo de escribir y leean.

**

* * *

****Cáp. 6 — Duelo**

Habían pasado varios días desde que llegó la carta informando que Ron combatiría contra Krum, a Harry le informaron que su Duelo sería contra un tal David Richtmont de Inglaterra pero Harry no estaba nervioso ni nada por el estilo, lo que le preocupaba a él y a todos los demás era Ron, pues estaban muy temeroso con el resultarlo que se obtendría, pues sabían del odio de Ron y las habilidades aparentes de Krum y tal vez se podría convertir en una catástrofe, pero ya faltaba poco para que se llevara a cabo el encuentro y ahí se decidirían muchas cosas.

A una semana de los Duelos los chicos habían bajado un poco el ritmo del entrenamiento pues no querían estar tan cansados para el encuentro, por ello se encontraban en un gran roble en la parte trasera de la casa donde podían estar muy a gusto descansando. Ron tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Hermione mientras esta recargada en el árbol pasaba su mano a través del pelo rojizo de Ron, por otro lado Ginny tenía su cabeza recargada sobre el hombro de Harry y los dos apoyados en el roble.

— Que relajante es esto¿no les parece? — preguntó Hermione.

— Si, este es el lugar perfecto para descansar — respondió Ron.

— Ron, para ti cualquier lugar es perfecto para descansar — dijo Ginny y Ron frunció el entrecejo.

— Creo que ya no es perfecto, estás tú y… — empezó, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione a quien no le agradaban las peleas estúpidas que llegaban a tener ese par.

— Ginny¿Ya pronto será tu cumpleaños?

— Si, no puedo creer que el tiempo se fuera tan rápido — respondió Ginny sonriendo, olvidando a su hermano.

— ¿Ya vas a cumplir años? — preguntó Ron — Que vieja estás.

— Tú eres más viejo que yo, así que cállate — dijo molesta Ginny.

— Pero la regla de la vejez es que a las mujeres se les nota mas lo viejas que están y se les hace mil arrugas como a ti — respondió Ron tratando de molestar a su hermana como de costumbre.

— Ron¿Qué estas diciendo? Yo también soy mujer¿acaso estoy vieja? — preguntó Hermione dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro y Ginny soltó una pequeña carcajada pues sabía que no había mejor persona para responderle a Ron que Hermione.

— Claro que no estas vieja, esa regla no te incluye a ti, tú eres perfecta — dijo Ron y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios — pero mi hermana no lo es, ella si ya esta vieja — se dirigió Ron a su hermana sacándole la lengua como niño chiquito.

— Claro que no es verdad, Harry defiéndeme — pidió la chica pero su novio no se encontraba al parecer en el mismo universo que los demás y Ginny al no obtener respuesta le dio un pequeño golpe en el estómago para que reaccionara.

— ¿Qué fue? — preguntó desorientado.

— Quiero que me defiendas — pidió de nueva cuenta Ginny.

— A si claro, estem… — quería defenderla pero no tenía la más remota idea de que la defendería — estem… ¿Qué quieres que diga?

— Harry Potter ¿en que mundo andas hoy¿Qué no escuchaste lo que ESTE dijo de mí? — cuestionó señalando a Ron.

— Óyeme, este tiene su nombre — respondió algo indignado — Pero es verdad¿en que mundo andas? — preguntó.

— No nada, solo estaba pensando, pero creo que pensé demasiado y me perdí.

— Pues¿en que pensabas? — pregunto Hermione — que llevas toda la semana así.

— Es secreto.

— Harry… dinos — pidió Ginny.

— No, es secreto y si te digo ya no será secreto — dijo Harry sonriendo a su novia y cariñosamente acarició su rostro.

— Por favor — pidió con una cara de suplica.

— No, ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo — dijo Harry tomaba la barbilla de su novia.

— Pero yo quiero saber — pidió de nueva cuenta Ginny, pero Harry le dio un corto beso para que olvidara eso.

— En tu cumpleaños te digo — respondió Harry sonriendo dándole otro beso a su novia con lo que quedó satisfecha y no olvidaría preguntar después.

— Dejen de estar haciendo eso a cada rato — dijo Ron asqueado.

— Que ustedes no se demuestren su amor como nosotros no es nuestra culpa — respondió Ginny para molestar.

— Ya cállate, sigues comportándote como una niña.

— Ya no soy una niña.

— Pues para mamá por siempre serás su niñita — contestó Ron para irritar a su hermana cosa que consiguió pues se puso con los brazos cruzados y con la boca fruncida.

— Ron, estas mas loco que nunca, primero dices que estoy vieja y ahora que soy una niña, ya no sabes ni que decir para molestar — contestó molesta Ginny.

— No le hagas caso a tu hermano, ya no eres una niña, eso lo se muy bien — defendió Harry con una mirada picara, esta vez no se hallaba en la luna.

— ¿Cómo sabes que ya no es una niña? — preguntó Ron malhumorado.

— Pues porque… — comenzó a enrojecer Harry.

— ¿No creen que ya es hora de que practiquen un rato? — preguntó Hermione al ver en el apuro en que se encontraba su amigo.

— Es verdad, creo que deberíamos de practicar ya — dijo Harry levantándose rápidamente de su lugar.

­— Pero Harry… — se quejó Ron mientras se volvía a acomodar en las piernas de Hermione.

— Pero Harry nada, tenemos que practicar los hechizos para confundir.

— Descansemos un rato más, a parte tengo hambre y mamá no está y si practicamos me dará más hambre y no habrá que comer — explicó Ron.

— Ya descansamos mucho, ahora es tiempo de entrenar, así que dile a tu estómago que nos tenemos que ir ya.

— Ron, hagamos esto: ve a practicar y entrena mucho por mí y cuando regresen la comida estará lista pues yo misma prepararé algo — dijo Hermione y como respuesta obtuvo que Ron se parara inmediatamente de su lugar y ayudara a parar a ella.

— ¿Vas a cocinar para mi? — preguntó Ron.

— Si, y ahora ya váyanse a entrenar para que regresen pronto.

— Genial, ya quiero probar tu comida, bueno entonces nos vamos — le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla a su novia y tomó a Harry del brazo y se dirigieron al lago.

— ¿Enserio sabes cocinar? — preguntó Ginny mientras agitaba la mano despidiéndose de los chicos que poco a poco se perdían de vista.

— ¿Los sándwich cuentan? — dijo Hermione son una sonrisa de preocupación en el rostro despidiéndose igual.

— Como comida comida creo que… no entran en la categoría — respondió Ginny muy divertida — Yo me voy guiando con lo que me dice mi mamá, aun no cocino bien — comentó viendo de frente a su amiga.

— Yo también, mi madre es la que me ayuda, creo que tendré que ir a mi casa y escoger un libro entre los montones que tiene mi mamá, tengo que ir ya para hacer otras ciento de cosas así que vuelvo lo mas pronto que pueda — dijo Hermione y tras un PUF! Desapareció dejando a su amiga estupefacta.

Por otra parte los chicos llegaron al lago, y Ron se puso en posición de combate pero Harry no lo hizo.

— Harry ¿Qué no vamos a practicar? — preguntó desconcertado.

— Si, un momento — pidió Harry llevándose una mano a la cabeza pensativo.

— Oye ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada.

— ¿Es por eso del secreto por lo que has estado raro durante la semana? — preguntó Ron acercándose a Harry.

— Pues algo así.

— ¿Me puedes explicar de una buena vez que traes? — pidió Ron algo frustrado por la indiferencia de su amigo en los últimos días.

— Esta bien, no te sulfures, lo que pasa es que necesito el regalo perfecto para el cumpleaños de Ginny, pero no se me ocurre algo, y quiero algo que sea muy especial — explicó.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que te pasa? — Harry asintió — Eso es muy fácil, regálale un perfume — opino Ron.

— ¿Cómo crees que le regalare un perfume? Te estoy diciendo que quiero algo especial¿acaso tu le regalarías un perfume a Hermione ahora siendo tu novia? — preguntó Harry viendo a Ron como el mayor insensible del mundo.

— Tal vez tengas razón, pero no se me ocurre algo romántico para mi hermana, no puedo asociar en mi cabeza: romance, amor, regalo, Ginny; eso es desagradable para mí — dijo Ron con algo de asco mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Harry.

— Para mi también sería muy extraño relacionar esas palabras con Hermione, es como mi hermana. — se quedó pensativo un momento, hasta que desistió — ya se me ocurrirá algo que hacer de eso estoy seguro, ahora practiquemos — dijo Harry y tras una risita rápida de Ron por las tonterías que tenía su amigo en la cabeza empezaron a practicar debidamente.

Estuvieron practicando algunas horas hasta que fue tiempo de regresar a la casa pues ya tenían hambre y querían averiguar que había hecho Hermione.

Entraron por la cocina y lo que encontraron fue un olor exquisito que salía directamente de la estufa donde se encontraba Hermione con un delantal puesto revisando el contenido de una gran cacerola con un cucharón.

— Huele delicioso — dijo Ron tomando a Hermione por la cintura y acercándose a la cacerola haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.

— Me espantaste Ron.

— Hermione ya esta listo esto — dijo Ginny mientras entraba a la cocina con un traste en las manos.

— Que bueno, pues ya llegaron y creo que tienen hambre — dijo Hermione mientras Ron se alejaba un poco de ella.

— Claro que tenemos hambre, practicamos mucho y nos cansamos y el esfuerzo genera hambre — explicó Ron su teoría.

— Wow, que gran deducción Ron — dijo Harry riendo.

— Bueno pues entonces tomen asiento y enseguida les serviré — dijo Hermione y los chicos así lo hicieron listos para esperar su comida, cuando de pronto se oyó un PUF! Y…

— ¡Hola! — saludaron al unísono los gemelos apareciéndose en la cocina.

— ¿Por qué se aparecen aquí y no en el patio? — preguntó molesto Ron.

— Creo que fue una anomalía en los cálculos — respondió Fred.

— Mamá se molestará — dijo Ginny.

— Pero mamá no nos vio, así que si le dices algo contaremos algunas cosas que será mejor que queden guardadas y más para Harry — dijo George e hicieron que Ginny enrojeciera como solo los Weasley solía hacerlo, hasta el punto de no saber donde acababa su cara y empezaba su rojo cabello.

— ¿Qué saben que no debo enterarme? — preguntó intrigado Harry.

— Pues verás… — comenzó Fred.

— ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! — grito Ginny.

— Creo que por el momento no sabrás — dijo George con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Bueno ya vamos a comer — dijo Hermione.

— ¿Qué preparó mamá? — preguntó Fred.

— Nada, mamá no está — respondió Ginny.

— Entonces… ¿Qué es esa comida? — preguntó George señalando a la estufa.

— Eso lo cocinó Hermione — respondió Ron.

— Oh!, genial, entonces probemos la comida de Hermione — dijo Fred.

— ¿Alguien los a invitado a comer? — preguntó Ron.

— No, pero aceptamos su invitación, gracias — dijo George y se sentaron esperando recibir la comida.

— De acuerdo, lo bueno que hay suficiente, espero que les guste — dijo Hermione y mientras todos se sentaron entre ella y Ginny entregaron todos los platos.

— Pues esto se ve delicioso, no sabía que supieras cocinar — dijo Harry.

— Pues ni yo tampoco — confesó Hermione.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo hiciste esto? — preguntó confundido Ron.

— Pues con una aparición rápida a mi casa por un libro, consejos de mi madre y una visita al supermercado — contestó Hermione sonriendo.

— Todo debe salir siempre de un libro ¿verdad? — mencionó Ron y la castaña asintió.

— Pues hay que darle el visto bueno a esto — dijo George y tanto él como todos los demás comenzaron a comer y por sus caras seguramente si les había gustado.

— Sabe bien Hermione — dijo Harry.

— Tiene razón, te quedó muy sabroso — dijo Ginny.

— Pues para mi que después de esto… — comenzó Fred.

— …ya te puedes casar — terminó George leyendo lo que su gemelo quería decir y provocaron que Hermione se sonrojara.

— Si, tienes razón — dijo Ron concordando con su hermana, pero pareció como si hubiera concordado con los gemelos y cuando se dio cuenta de que esa no era una mala idea enrojeció totalmente y Hermione también enrojeció con la idea de aquello y los gemelos se dieron cuenta y no desaprovecharían oportunidad de molestar un poco.

— ¿Ya son novios verdad? — preguntó Fred recordando la noche de la fiesta cuando los vio de modo sospechoso y al no obtener respuesta supuso que era un si.

— Ron, tardaste algunos 6 años en pedirle que fuera tu novia, si no te apresuras seré yo quien le pida que se case conmigo — dijo George.

— Si no se lo pido yo primero — dijo Fred y todo empezaron a reír, pero a Ron no le agradó y se paró de la mesa y les dio uno zape a cada uno.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — preguntó la Sra. Weasley que había aparecido en el patio y entraba a la cocina.

— Nada mamá, solo estamos diciendo que Hermione cocina muy bien — dijo Fred.

— Oh ¿hiciste de comer? — preguntó Molly y Hermione asintió — Y yo que venía preocupada porque ya era tarde y se desesperarían sin comida.

— No debe preocuparse¿quiere comer? — preguntó Hermione.

— No gracias; fui a visitar a Arthur a la oficina y comí con él, pero me gustaría probar — se acercó al plato de Ginny pues solo probaría un poco — Esta delicioso Hermione¿ya habías cocinado esto antes? — peguntó Molly.

— No, fui a mi casa por este libro — Hermione tomo un libro titulado _"Comida con sabor a hogar"_ que tenía a un lado — aquí encontré una receta que me gusto y fue la que hice — sonrió y dejo el libro donde estaba.

— Oh! — exclamó Molly — Así que ¿te basaste en la receta solamente? — Hermione asintió — Es admirable, creo que por eso fuiste la mejor de Hogwarts — el cumplido hizo que Hermione se sonrojara — imagino que serás una magnifica esposa — dicho esto Ron y Hermione enrojecieron mas si es que era posible, pues la idea no les desagradaba del todo; tras el comentario todos comenzaron a reír.

Era cerca de media noche y Ginny bajo a la cocina pues no podía dormir, quería despejarse un rato para volver a tratar de dormir, pensó que la cocina estaría muy solitaria, pero se equivoco y supo de inmediato que aquel que creía dormir no lo estaba.

— ¿Harry? — tentó Ginny a ciegas entrando a la cocina.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? — preguntó desconcertado.

— Pues simplemente porque te conozco — contestó Ginny acercándose a Harry hundiéndose en un abrazo.

— ¿Y este abrazo?

— Es que soy muy feliz — respondió sonriendo la chica.

— Lo se, yo también — contestó con una sonrisa — ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? — preguntó.

— No podía dormir y baje a despejarme y tomar un vaso de agua — explicó Ginny llenando un vaso con agua — y tu¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? — preguntó.

— Pues tampoco podía dormir, y ya que ninguno de los dos puede dormir¿Quieres ir a fuera?

— Claro.

Y así los dos se fueron a la terraza donde había una mecedora que se sostenía del techo donde podía estar cómodamente, se sentaron muy juntos y Ginny se recostó sobre el pecho de Harry.

— Que hermosa esta la noche ¿no crees? — preguntó Ginny viendo al cielo bañado de estrellas.

— No más que tú — respondió el chico dándole un beso en los labios a su novia.

Se quedaron contemplando el inmenso cielo durante un buen rato, hasta que empezó a sonar el reloj que llevaba Harry, anunciando que ya era media noche y así iniciaba un nuevo día y con ello…

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! — dijo Harry poniendo una caja pequeña envuelta en papel de regalo enfrente de la chica.

— Gracias — contestó Ginny tomando la pequeña cajita entre sus manos y abriéndola poco a poco sin prisas hasta desenvolverla totalmente y encontrar una pequeña cajita de música, confeccionada en madera y en color dorado, era hermosa, tenía un corazón en la cubierta y al Ginny tocarlo hizo que se partiera por la mitad y dio paso a una hermosa pareja que al ritmo de la música comenzaron a bailar en el aire — Harry es hermoso — contestó Ginny con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

— Que bueno que te gusto, no tenía idea si fue la mejor elección — dijo Harry un tanto aliviado y feliz.

— Claro que fue una bueno opción, es hermoso — aseguró Ginny abalanzándose al cuello de Harry para inundarlo de besos en los labios y mejillas — Gracias — termino abrazándolo fuertemente.

— Creo que te haré regalos mas seguido — comentó divertido.

— Eso espero, y ahora vamos a bailar — pidió Ginny levantándose y estirando la mano hacia Harry invitándolo.

— ¿A qué te refieres¿Cómo quieres que bailemos? Claro que no, no hay música — contestó nervioso.

— Tenemos la música de la cajita — indicó.

— Pero..., pero… — Harry trataba de encontrar una excusa en su cabeza para no bailar pues era lo que peor se le daba y lo que mas odiaba en realidad, después de cuarto año nunca había vuelto a intentar bailar, ni siquiera en su graduación.

— No busques excusas que no las encontraras.

— No se bailar.

— No importa, ya aprenderás.

— Te pisaré.

— Me pondré sobre tus pies.

— Haré que caigas.

— Siempre me podré levantar.

— Te…

— Deja de decir tonterías y ven a bailar conmigo — volvió a estirar la mano invitándolo hasta que Harry con una mirada indecisa acepto.

Ginny puso la cajita sobre la mecedora mientras seguía la música y se acercó a Harry quien con una mano la tomó de la cintura algo temeroso y con la otra tomó delicadamente la mano de Ginny quien también agarró la de Harry y la otra mano la paso por el cuello de este y se dispusieron a bailar. Harry no sabia que rayos hacer solo se movía rígidamente.

— Harry relájate — pidió Ginny.

— No puedo, no me gusta esto — contestó.

Ginny pasó sus dos manos por el cuello de Harry y se acercó mas hasta apoyar su cabeza en hombro de él, mientras Harry la abrazaba por la espalda.

— Solo déjate llevar — susurró Ginny y Harry se empeños a tranquilizar y a solo dejarse llevar por la música y el cuerpo de Ginny, y al fin pudo hacerlo decentemente.

Los dos siguieron bailando plácidamente sin percatarse de dos personas que desde lo alto los observaban detenidamente.

— Aun no puedo creer que esa sea nuestra niña — dijo Molly desde su cuarto viendo por la ventana.

— Esa ya no es nuestra niña Molly — contestó Arthur abrazando a su esposa por la espalda.

— No se como creció tan pronto, aun recuerdo cuando crecía dentro de mi vientre — recordó algo melancólica.

— Yo también recuerdo eso; y recuerdo que cuando nació y vimos que era una niña nos hizo realmente felices, nunca esperamos tener una niña, fue la primera niña Weasley en generaciones, fue todo un suceso, todos la querían conocer y decían que le deparaban grandes cosas — dijo pensativo.

— A mi lo único que me interesa es que sea feliz.

— Creo que ya lo esta siendo — afirmo Arthur viendo como su hija y Harry bailaban felices al compás de una dulce melodía.

— Te das cuenta que dentro de poco nos quedaremos solos — confeso algo triste.

— No estaremos solos, nos tendremos uno al otro — afirmo Arthur.

— Pero no es lo mismo que tener a los niños en casa, recuerdo las vacaciones de verano cuando teníamos a todos aquí, normalmente era un alboroto con Fred y George y su infinidad de travesuras aprendidas en Hogwarts ayudados de Bill y otras veces Charlie, y siempre contra Percy y Ron — recordó divertida Molly.

— Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, o también cuando Ginny ya caminaba y empezaba a tener sus accidentes mágicos los gemelos quisieron usarla de conejillo de Indias y terminaron sin cabello por un mes — comentó sonriente Arthur.

— Tuvieron una probada de su propio chocolate, y desde entonces ya no se metieron con Ginny, pero se ensañaron con Ron, pobre de mi Ronni.

— Pues si, como la vez que convirtieron el osito de Ron en araña, desde entonces le teme a las arañas y no ah perdido ese temor.

— ¿Seremos buenos padres Arthur? — preguntó de pronto Molly con rastro de tristeza en el rostro.

— Claro que si¿Por qué lo dudas?

— Pues no lo se¿no nos culparan nuestro hijos por no haber tenido todo lo que necesitaban?

— Tal vez les hicieron falta cosas materiales, pero lo que mas necesitaban era amor y de eso hasta sobró — contestó Arthur dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

— Pues si, pero…

— Pero nada, fuimos excelentes padres, y se que nuestros hijos fueron felices a pesar de todo, y les enseñamos a valorar lo que realmente es importante en la vida: — Molly se le quedo viendo esperando que terminara — amor cariño, eso es lo más importante junto con la amistad que sabemos que nuestros hijos conocen muy bien — terminó Arthur sonriente.

— Tienes razón, nuestros hijos fueron muy felices y espero que pronto cada uno empiece una nueva familia — dijo Molly más tranquila y sonriente.

— Se que tendrán familias maravillosas cada uno.

— Si, y entre mas pronto se casen mas pronto seré abuela y veré niños corriendo por todo ese jardín — contestó feliz.

— Creo que la brisa nocturna te esta afectando, será mejor que vayamos a dormir — pidió Arthur tomando a Molly de la mano para llevarla hasta la cama mientras esta no dejaba de ver por la ventana como su pequeña gran mujer era feliz al lado de un hombre maravilloso.

Al día siguiente todos felicitaron a Ginny e hicieron una pequeña reunión en la madriguera para festejar el cumpleaños número dieciocho de esta, lo celebró toda la familia reunida, fue encantador. (nota abajo...)

Durante el día anterior al Duelo Ron estuvo muy apartados de todo el mundo, se la pasó en su cuarto sin ganas de ver a alguien y no quisieron molestarlo así que lo dejaron, pero Hermione no se quedó muy tranquila, sabía que Ron estaba así por el Duelo y estaba conciente de que lo que menos necesitaba era estar solo.

— "_Desmaius", "Protego", "Expelliarmus"_ — repetía Ron mientras dormía en su cama.

— Ron, Ron, despierta — pedía Hermione que estaba acostada en la cama de Harry y esta la había pegado todo lo posible a la de Ron creando así una sola cama.

— ¿Qué fue? — Ron empezó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con los de Hermione algo cansados y tristes — ¿Qué tienes?

— Estoy preocupada — confesó Hermione.

— ¿Preocupada¿Por qué? — le preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

— Porque no quisiste bajar en todo el día.

— Solo quería descansar para mañana — dijo Ron, aunque no era del todo cierto.

— Ron¿estas seguro que solo querías descansar?, yo creo que no.

— Pues… — comenzó Ron e hizo una pausa, no sabía si confesarle o no sus temores, algunas veces odiaba que Hermione lo conociera tan bien — ¿Qué mas crees que tengo?

— No estoy muy segura, pero siento que hay algo más.

— Puede ser, pero la verdad no quisiera hablar de ello — contestó Ron abrazando a Hermione logrando estar mas juntos.

— Me sentiría mejor si me dijeras que pasa por tu cabeza y que te preocupa tanto como para no bajar — dijo Hermione correspondiendo al abrazo.

— Lo que sucede es que… — se quedó pensativo sin saber como responder, pero de pronto se percató de algo — Oye¿Qué hace la cama de Harry tan cerca y tú en ella? — preguntó.

— ¡Vaya! — exclamo — Veo que al fin de percataste, es que me quedaré esta noche aquí, quiero hacerte compañía — contestó Hermione lo que hizo que Ron se atragantara con su saliva.

— ¿Tu… y yo… aquí… toda la noche? — preguntó el chico haciendo ademanes señalando a Hermione, a él y a la cama — ¿Estas loca?

— Claro que no estoy loca¿Crees que te dejaré solo? Obviamente no, me tenías muy preocupada y quiero asegurarme que descanses muy bien — sentenció Hermione — Y no me cambies la conversación Ron, en verdad quiero saber que tienes para poder ayudarte — pidió nuevamente Hermione rozando suavemente con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de Ron, mientras él solo se estremecía por el contacto tan cercano en el que se encontraban.

— Tengo miedo — confesó Ron en un susurro.

— ¿De qué? — preguntó Hermione acercándose mas a Ron dándose cuenta de que no quería hablar muy fuerte temiendo que alguien mas lo escuchara.

— Del Duelo…, cuando me notificaron que pelearía contra Krum me sentí muy valiente y con total seguridad de que podía vencerlo, pero ahora… — Hermione lo había abrazado y así Ron le podía hablar al oído — ahora no estoy tan seguro de mis capacidades.

— ¿De que estas hablando Ron? Tu eres muy bueno, no deberías pensar lo contrario, tus habilidades con la varita son sorprendentes, no deb…

— El recibió clases de Artes Oscuras Hermione, tu misma me lo dijiste — interrumpió Ron.

— Si, y también dije que era el mejor Duelista, aun lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero… — empezó Hermione separándose un poco y tomando entre sus manos la cara de Ron — el nunca a luchado en una batalla real, de hecho quien sabe hace cuanto que no tenga un Duelo, el siempre vivió entre Quidditch y nada mas, en cambio tu haz luchado innumerables veces en un Duelo real, para salvar tu vida y la de otros, has luchado contra las Artes Oscuras de los mortífagos¿Por qué te tendría que preocupar pelear contra Viktor, que nunca a estado en un Duelo real para seguir vivo? — preguntó Hermione.

— Tal vez, pero…

— Pero nada, yo se que lo harás sorprendentemente bien y me harás sentir muy orgullosa pues eres un excelente mago — confirmó Hermione sonriendo.

— Gracias — dijo Ron sonriendo y abrazando a Hermione, sintiendo que nuevamente las fuerzas que tenía volvían a el y ya todo estaría bien — No se que haría sin ti.

— La verdad tal vez nada — bromeó Hermione y Ron sonrió.

— Oye, si tú dormirás aquí¿Dónde dormirá Harry? — preguntó Ron pensando en ese detalle.

— A pues… simplemente Harry y yo cambiamos de cuarto — explicó.

— A… — Ron se quedo pensando sin entender muy bien lo que significaban hasta que… — Espera un momento¿Me estas diciendo que tú estas aquí y Harry está en el otro cuarto con mi hermana? — la chica solo asintió — Eso no puede pasar, ellos no se pueden quedar juntos — Ron se disponía a levantarse, pero Hermione lo retuvo y lo jaló del brazo haciéndolo regresar a la cama.

— Ron, ellos no harán nada¿los crees tan tontos para hacer algo que no deberían? — Ron puso cara de ¿tu que crees? — Les dije que los dejaría pasar la noche durmiendo juntos solamente si prometían que se comportarían y ellos aceptaron.

— ¿Crees que cumplirán eso? — preguntó Ron incrédulo.

— Pues… — se quedó pensando Hermione ya que ella tampoco confiaba mucho en el razocinio de su amiga — Para que te quedes tranquilo confesaré que puse un hechizo y si alguno de los dos empieza a hacer algo más aparte de dormir cómodamente te aseguro que se quedaran profundamente dormidos de inmediato y no sabrán lo que pasó — respondió Hermione sonriendo.

— Esa es mi Hermione — respondió Ron sonriendo dándole un beso a la chica — mmm… y… ¿ese hechizo también esta sobre esta habitación? — preguntó Ron volviéndola a besar mientras se colocaba encima de ella provocando que la chica se sonrojara — solo es una duda, yo no estoy pensando en nada.

— Pues… no, no la puse aquí, y… Ron, pesas mucho, podrías quitarte de encima — pidió Hermione y Ron se quitó enseguida.

— Ja,ja,ja tranquila, solo estaba jugando; ¿es enserio que te quedaras aquí toda la noche? — preguntó sin creerlo.

— Claro que si, aunque si no quieres que este aquí no hay ningún problema, yo me puedo regresar a mi cuarto — dijo Hermione indignada y empezó a levantarse.

— Obviamente no quiero que te vayas — confesó Ron haciendo que Hermione volviera a recostarse.

— ¿Entonces?

— Pues que es extraño poder tenerte aquí toda la noche, no se, simplemente es…

— Pero Ron, no es la primera vez que dormimos en el mismo cuarto — le recordó la chica.

— Eso era diferente — respondió Ron sonrojado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque como tu ya lo dijiste: durmiendo en el mismo cuarto; nunca en la misma cama, a parte antes eras solo mi amiga y ahora eras mi novia y… — Ron estaba mas que sonrojado, lo cual causo que Hermione soltara una risita.

— Mejor olvidemos ese detalle — dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de espaldas a Ron y tomó las manos de este para pasarlas por su cintura y que la abrazara, logrando la sorpresa de Ron que no pensó que Hermione haría eso — Y dime¿Cómo celebraremos? — preguntó.

— ¿Celebrar qué? — dijo Ron sin comprender.

— Pues tu victoria frente a Viktor — explicó la chica sonriendo.

— Pero si aun no peleo, no sabemos que pasará.

— ¿Qué no ya habíamos discutido eso?

— Solo tengo algo de incertidumbre, eso es todo — confesó Ron.

— Que negativo eres, pero yo estoy convencida de que eres el mejor, se que ganarás, así que tu también lo debes de pensar, y ahora hay que pensar como celebrar¿Qué te gustaría hacer? — volvió a insistir Hermione.

— Preferiría decidirlo cuando tenga la victoria en las manos — dijo Ron en un tono nervioso.

— Bueno, no te preocupes ya pensaré en un lugar donde ir — sentenció la chica.

— Pero Hermione…

— Pero Hermione nada, ya te dije que mañana celebraremos tu victoria y será en un lugar perfecto.

Ron sonrió con lo terca que era Hermione, esta también sonrió y se quedaron durante un buen rato acostados muy juntos sin dormir, descansando, apoyándose uno en el otro y sintiéndose uno mismo.

Ron no podía creer que esa mujer que tenía a un lado hubiera aceptado estar con él y hacerlo el hombre mas afortunado del universo entero, o al menos así se sentía él; amaba tanto a Hermione que siempre lo invadía un miedo de llegar a perderla, esa mujer lo conocía desde siempre y a pesar de eso no se separó, lo había visto cuando no era mas que un niño queriendo ser un hombre, lo conocía mucho antes de que alguna chica lo viera, antes de ser un jugador de Quidditch, esa chica conocía mas de él que él mismo, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban en peleas infundadas y aunque algunas personas no lo supieran era la mejor forma de conocerse que tuvieron, y la forma en la que llegaron a amarse.

— ¡RON! — de pronto se escucho una voz familiar que hizo que el chico empezara a abrir los ojos tratando de poner a trabajar su cerebro y comprender quien lo llamaba tan temprano y porque — Ron, ábreme, ya te tienes que levantar — grito nuevamente Molly desde afuera del cuarto de Ron.

— Ya voy mamá — respondió levantándose para abrir pues tenía seguro la puerta, se percató de que la cama de Harry estaba junto a la suya y… de pronto recordó la noche anterior y… — Hermione — dijo en tono bajo recordando que ella se había quedado a dormir ahí y no seria muy conveniente que su madre los encontrara ahí así.

— Ron¿ya despertaste? — insistió Molly.

— Un momento mamá.

— Bueno, en lo que terminas de despertar iré a levantar a las chicas — dijo Molly y Ron se estremeció, pues ahí no tocaría, solo entraría y se encontraría con una no tan grata sorpresa para ella.

— ¡NO!— grito Ron desesperado — mamá espera, necesito un favor deja que me ponga el pantalón — dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para conseguir unos minutos para despertar a Hermione y pensar que hacer — Herms, Herms, despierta por favor, ya — pidió Ron sacudiendo a Hermione despacio.

— Buenos días Ron — contestó al fin.

— Ni tan buenos — contestó provocando que la chica se desorientara — No lo digo por ti — aclaró Ron — mi mamá esta en la puerta y quiere entrar.

— Ron ya ábreme, no te voy a estar esperando para siempre — gritó desesperada Molly.

— Un minuto mamá —pidió Ron.

— Ron¿Qué haremos? — preguntó Hermione un tanto estresada.

— Tú fuiste la de la idea de quedarte aquí¿no pensaste que esto pasaría?

— Si, pero mi plan era irme en la madrugada antes de que despertara tu mamá, pero creo que me quede profundamente dormida — explicó.

— Pues piensa en un plan B ahora.

— ¿Qué haremos?

— Tranquilízate y piensa rápido, porque si no mi madre se hartara e ira a despertarte a ti y a mi hermana, pero no creo que lo que encuentre sea lo que espera.

— ¿Me podré salir por la ventana? — preguntó nerviosa acercándose a la ventana.

— Haber Hermione, tranquilízate y piensa como una bruja, eres una bruja, recuérdalo — dijo Ron tomando a Hermione por los hombros.

— Tienes razón, es que esta clase de tensión no creo haberla sentido antes — respondió tomando aire tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón.

— ¿Cómo que esta clase de tensión? Haz estado en batallas Hermione, Por Merlín — dijo Ron sin entender muy bien.

— Es muy diferente, no hay tiempo de explicarte, ya se que hacer exactamente — besó a Ron y tras un Puf!! Despacio y unos segundos después estaba de regreso cayendo en la cama con Harry — No tuve tiempo de despertarlo — dejó a Harry con un movimiento de su varita puso la cama en su lugar y desapareció lo mas pronto que pudo.

— Hola mamá — saludó Ron al abrir la puerta.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — preguntó intrigada Molly.

— Pues porque… buscaba mis pantalones — respondió recordando lo que le había dicho.

— Pero no traes pantalones puestos — indicó su madre y Ron se dio cuenta de que seguía en boxers.

— Ah pues… es que… por eso tarde porque los estuve buscando y como no los encontré desistí para abrirte — contestó esperando que su madre se creyera eso.

— Bueno como sea, aquí te dejo la ropa que usaras para el Duelo — dijo dejando un paquete sobre la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta — Y ya despierta a Harry para que bajen a desayunar.

— Si mamá, enseguida

— Y bien¿Qué querías pedirme? — preguntó Molly desorientando a Ron.

— ¿Qué?

— Me dijiste que no fuera a despertar a las chicas, que querías un favor¿Cuál es?

— A pues… — Ron se quedó pensativo unos instantes no sabia como salir de eso — era algo sin importancia, ya me las arreglare — contestó un tanto nervioso.

— De acuerdo Ron, lo que digas — contestó tranquila — Recuerda que se tienen que estar en la academia en hora y media.

— Si mamá.

— Y tienen que pasar a ver a tu padre cuando termine el Duelo, pues no se permiten espectadores.

— Si mamá.

— Y cuídate mucho hijo — terminó Molly con mirada preocupada de madre y tras una sonrisa y asentimiento de Ron salió del cuarto, pero unos momentos después regresó — Ah y Ron…

— ¿Si mamá?

— La próxima vez que Hermione planee intercambiar cuarto con Harry para quedarse a dormir contigo — dijo de repente Molly sonriendo — sean mas cuidadosos.

— Pero mama… — empezó Ron totalmente nervioso y rojo; Molly como respuesta indico hacia la cama de Ron donde se encontraba la bata de Hermione y en el suelo estaban las pantuflas — Ups! — fui lo único que pudo articular Ron.

Su mama se quedo unos momentos mas observando a su hijo hasta que este recupero el color.

— Mama, te aseguro que…

— No tienes que asegurar nada, se que no paso nada, si hubiera pensado que pasaría créeme que anoche los hubiera regresado a su cuarto de inmediato, entiendo que Hermione estaba preocupada por ti y te quiso hacer compañía, yo alguna vez fui joven e hice locuras por amor aunque no lo creas jovencito, y ahora ya cámbiate que ya es tarde, y les sugeriría que no lo volvieran a hacer — Molly sonrió y salió del cuarto dejando a su hijo estupefacto.

Ron despertó a Harry, se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron desayunando algo ligero y saliendo al patio para desaparecerse, Harry y Ron solo podían llevar a una persona al Duelo así que Hermione y Ginny se apuntaron inmediatamente sabiendo eso, así los cuatro preparados se Aparecieron en el Ministerio.

— Que emocionante es esto — comento Ginny mientras caminaban tomada de brazo de Harry con rumbo a los elevadores para llegar a donde seria el Duelo.

— Si como no, como tu no pelearas — contestó Ron.

— Los dos son muy buenos, seguro vencerán — afirmo.

— Ron¿Por qué estuviste extraño en el desayuno? — preguntó súbitamente Hermione al ver que durante el desayuno Ron casi no habló y solo veía a su madre y enrojecía.

— Pues… es que… — se quedo pensando, no sabia si decir o no lo que su madre le había dicho.

— ¿Es que qué Ron? — insistió Hermione.

— Es que mi madre me dijo algo — contestó ya decidido a decirlo.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó Harry.

— Es un recado para Hermione — empezó a explicar y Hermione se quedo intrigada.

— ¿Para mi? — Ron asintió.

— Bueno en si fue para todos.

— Ya por favor Ron¿Qué dijo? — preguntó Ginny.

— Textualmente dijo: La próxima vez que Hermione planee intercambiar cuarto con Harry para quedarse a dormir contigo sean mas cuidadosos — terminando de hablar Hermione, Harry y Ginny se pararon súbitamente dejando que Ron siguiera caminando sin percatarse de ello — Hey¿Por qué se detienen?

— Ron¿enserio dijo eso? — preguntó Hermione.

— Si — reiteró Ron.

— Que pena, que pena — dijo Hermione echando aire con la mano mientras empezaba a tomar un color rojizo sus mejillas.

— No te preocupes, después dijo… — empezó a pensar para tratar de recordar que mas había dicho su madre — creo que ya lo olvide — dijo Ron sonriendo divertido.

— Ron, trata de recordar ahora mismo que te dijo — exigió Harry algo intranquilo pensando que su suegra lo mataría después del Duelo por pasar la noche con su pequeña hija, pues en el desayuno sintió algo de tensión en el ambiente.

— Dijo algo acerca de que confía en nosotros, que sabía desde anoche lo que planeabas Hermione pero que nos conoce bien para saber que no haríamos nada que no debiéramos y… — se volvió a quedar pensativo tratando de recordar lo último, pues después que su madre mencionó lo primero lo que le siguió no se le quedo en el cerebro.

— ¿Y que…? — insistió Ginny.

— Algo de que seria mejor que no lo volviéramos a hacer.

— No tendrá que preocuparse que no volverá a pasar — confirmo Hermione.

— Pues por lo menos en casa no — dijo Ron volteando a ver a Hermione quien empezó a sonreír y agachar la cabeza negando a lo cual todos empezaron a reír, después del trago amargo ya todo parecía estar bien — Sabes… esta será una excelente anécdota para nuestros hijos — comentó pasando su brazo por los hombros de Hermione y emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha.

— ¿Acaso planeas darles ideas? — preguntó Ginny — Que buen padre serás — contestó irónicamente.

— Creo que les contare todo omitiendo pequeños detalles que no es bueno que sepan.

— Si, no les contaras cuando rompimos las reglas, ni cuando batallamos arriesgando la vida hasta casi morir — agregó Hermione — ni cuando nos castigaron, ni cuando…

— Ya párale Hermione que entonces tendrá que omitir todo — dijo Harry — No creo que tengamos algún recuerdo decente que contar en el que no haya pasado algo de eso.

— En eso tienes razón Harry, y yo no me refería a ese tipo de detalles Hermione, todas nuestras aventuras son geniales porque fueron muy intensas, si les quitas la acción las dejas inservibles — comento Ron — les contaré el gran juego de ajedrez que tuvo su padre en el tablero gigante de la profesora McGonagall.

— ¿Y les contaras que casi mueres¿Y les dirás todas las reglas que tuvimos que romper para llegar hasta ahí?, aparte de todo lo que le siguió a ello.

— Pues si, será inevitable…

— No les contaras a nuestros hijos todas nuestras aventuras sin que este yo presente para poder omitir algunos detalles o explicarles porque rompimos las reglas y que ellos no deben hacer — sentencio Hermione.

— Pero le quitaras la diversión al asunto — dijo Ron — Además si son como tu leerán tanto que terminarán descubriendo las aventuras que vivimos en Hogwarts y si son como yo simplemente se meterán en problemas — terminó sonriendo y viendo como Hermione también sonreía divertida.

— Oigan, pueden dejar de hablar de sus hijos que aun ni siquiera se crean y se apuran que ya es tarde — les gritó Ginny quien sin que Ron y Hermione se percataran ya había llegado al elevador con Harry.

— Y se meterán en más problemas porque estarán con los hijos de Harry y Ginny — dijo Ron entrando al elevador.

— Mejor deja de crear nuestras vidas y tratemos de estar en el presente y ganar este Duelo — dijo Harry oprimiendo el botón del elevador para bajar y dirigirse a la planta cero que era al lugar indicado (acabo de inventar esa planta :P).

Bajaron en medio de gente que entraba y salía del elevador y Memorandums Ínterdepartamentales hasta llegar a la planta cero.

— No recuerdo que existiría una planta cero — comento Harry al salir del elevador.

— Eso es por que no existía — dijo alguien que los esperaba.

— Tonks! — dijeron todos al unísono.

— Así es — contestó esta sonriendo con unas hojas en la mano y asciendo un ademán para que salieran del elevador.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Ron.

— Soy un Auror Ron, y soy parte de la academia y es mí deber estar aquí — explicó.

— ¿Qué decías de esta planta? — preguntó Hermione.

— Que no existía, la creamos para poder meter a toda la cantidad de magos que presentaran el Duelo y poder llevar a cabo las batallas — contestó y todos se dieron cuenta de la magnitud de aquello; era una enorme habitación casi del tamaño de un campo de Quidditch con cuatro plataformas circulares repartidas por todo el lugar y a los lados existían unas gradas donde una gran cantidad de personas se estaban acomodando a la espera de que empezaran los Duelos, mientras que a cada lado de las plataformas estaban varios magos tratando de acomodarse para comenzar.

— ¿Se puede hacer semejante cosa? — preguntó incrédulo Ron.

— Claro que si Ron, solo es cuestión de tener una varita y conocer bien de magia, pero después les explicare, por ahora deben tomar sus lugares que ya están retrasados.

— Y ¿A dónde iremos? — preguntó Harry.

— Haber, déjame checo — consulto las hojas que tenía en la mano — Tu vas a la plataforma numero dos.

— ¿Y yo? — preguntó Ron.

— Tu a la… — reviso nuevamente sus hojas — tu iras a la plataforma tres, y ahora si me hacen el favor de irse ya, yo tengo que ir a recibir a los demás magos impuntuales — termino Tonks y antes de encaminarse al elevador — se que no debería tener preferencias, pero no me importa, así que mucha suerte y espero que ganen — les otorgó una gran sonrisa que los chicos agradecieron y respondieron — Hermione, Ginny ustedes irán a las gradas.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Ginny.

— Porque seria peligroso que estuvieran tan cerca de los combates, y mejor váyanse ya a las gradas a ver si encuentran un buen lugar pues ya es algo tarde — explico Tonks despidiéndose con la mano y yéndose al elevador.

— Harry cuídate mucho — dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry.

— Si, no te preocupes, estoy preparado.

— Recuerda muy bien los hechizos que has practicado durante las ultimas semanas — empezó Hermione tomando la cara de Ron delicadamente entre sus manos — ten cuidado, se que ganaras y pon atención al combate.

— Tranquila — pidió Ron sonriendo.

— Yo estoy tranquila, no hay persona mas tranquila en el mundo que yo — contestó Hermione empezando a sudar levemente y su corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo irregular.

— Como digas, pero ya deben irse, nos veremos mas tarde.

— De acuerdo, y cuando te vuelva a ver y hayas ganado te daré una sorpresa — dijo Hermione calmándose un poco y besando a Ron.

— Genial, me encantan las sorpresas — contestó Ron sonriendo.

— Lo se — Hermione sonrió lo abrazó y se dirigió a donde estaba Harry con Ginny despidiéndose — Ginny será mejor que ya nos vayamos para que busquemos unos buenos lugares — Ginny asintió y se dirigieron las gradas — Mucha suerte a los dos — grito desde las escaleras para subir.

— Yo se que ganaran — grito también Ginny sonriendo y agitando el puño cerrado de manera vencedora.

— Ya es hora — dijo Harry viendo a Ron y dándole una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

— Si, vamos — y así los dos se encaminaron hacia la plataforma que les correspondía…

Ron se fue directo a la plataforma numero tres donde observó a una multitud reunida, magos de diferentes nacionalidades que deseaban entrar a la Academia, también unos magos muy extraños que vestían de negro y llevaban una capucha que no permitía ver su rostro, Ron se quedó extrañado de su apariencia, pero ya no tuvo tiempo de observarlos bien ya que para su desgracia se encontró con Krum antes del Duelo.

— Mira a quien tenemos aquí — dijo Krum con aires de soberbia rodeado de varios magos que lo seguían para pedir un autógrafo — Pensé que no vendrías.

— Pues ya vez que si, no te tengo miedo, se que ganaré — contestó Ron que no tenía ningún deseo de ver a Krum hasta que estuvieran arriba de la Plataforma, empezó a fruncir la boca por el desagradable encuentro y dentro de su túnica empezaba a apretar los puños.

— No lo creo muy probable, ni siquiera un hechizo tuyo podrá llegar a mi — dijo soltando una carcajada.

— Eso ya lo veremos, no te preocupes te demostrare que…

— Ron! — grito Hermione desde las gradas al ver que Ron empezaba a sacar la varita y veía a Krum con odio, aunque este no se quedaba atrás y también ya estaba preparado, quería empezar con ese Duelo lo mas pronto posible.

— Así que Hermione me vino a ver — comentó Krum con aires de galante.

— Claro que no — contestó Ron furioso viendo como Hermione hacia señas con las manos de arriba abajo dándole a entender que se tranquilizara, aun no era el momento — Y si me disculpas iré a mi lugar — dijo Ron haciendo caso a Hermione y tratando de tranquilizarse se fue al otro lado de la plataforma donde estaba el Auror organizador que estaba en esa Plataforma.

— Ya te llegara tu hora Weasley — grito Krum caminando también a su lugar y riéndose a carcajadas junto a la manada de idiotas que lo seguía.

Ron respiro profundamente varias veces hasta llegar con el Auror a cargo llamado Fair para registrar que ya había llegado y estaba listo, después de eso repasó algunos hechizos en la cabeza para tranquilizarse y sentirse totalmente preparado cuando escuchó una voz que indicaba que los Duelos estaban a punto de empezar.

— Muy buenos días y bienvenidos a este torneo con el cual veremos las capacidades de los próximos aurores que nos protegerán… — se trataban de un hombre que estaba en lo alto de las gradas y usando el hechizo _Sonorus_ hacia que su voz se esparciera por todo el lugar.

Ron no lo podía ver muy bien pues estaba lejos, pero por lo que se apreciaba era un hombre alto de pelo negro que llevaba una túnica muy elegante seguramente seria el Director General de Aurores, dejó de escucharlo un momento mientras observaba a las demás personas que se hallaban ahí, seguramente gente importante, y si que lo eran, al lado de ese mago se encontraba ni mas ni menos que el ministro de Magia¡vaya! exclamó Ron que no se había percatado que estuviera ahí ni que los Duelos fueran un gran suceso que hasta el mismísimo Ministro fuera; estaban también otras personas que Ron no conocía ni mucho menos, pero se sorprendió al ver que había una persona que si conocía y muy bien: Percy se encontraba a lado del ministro, era verdad que era su asistente pero no imagino verlo ahí.

— Muy bien, y ahora las reglas — Ron volvió a centrar su atención en el mago — en cada plataforma hay un Mago encargado que dirá el orden de los Duelos y los controlara, el vencedor será el primero que logre desarmar a su oponente, o lo deje inconsciente o sin posibilidad de seguir, no se permiten hechizos mortales, aunque no creo que puedan hacerlos — dijo el Auror y todos empezaron a reír negando con la cabeza — muy bien, y ahora que comiencen los Duelos — finalizó y todos empezaron a aplaudir con ansias para ver las habilidades de los jóvenes magos.

En cada Plataforma dieron inicio los Duelos de los cuales se esperaba mucho, algunos no duraban mas de un minuto pues los que se enfrentaban no tenían muchas capacidades en cuanto a pelear, serian magos que seguramente solo conocían teóricamente los hechizos y sus consecuencias, por ello no estaban capacitados para soportar la dureza con la que venia un Duelo.

Cada vez que terminaba un Duelo Ron se empezaba a poner mas nervioso pues su enfrentamiento estaba mas cerca, sus manos empezaron a sudar y Ron las agitaba cerrando los ojos tratando de alejar todo el sonido de disparos de hechizos que se escuchaba a su alrededor junto con los lamentos de aquellos que habían salido heridos, pero también se sentía mejor al escuchar los festejos de aquellos que habían ganado, deseando él salir victorioso de ese encuentro.

— Ronald Weasley — gritó de repente alguien muy cerca de él sacándolo de sus pensamientos — es su turno — dijo Fair y Ron sintió que su corazón se paraba un segundo y luego se aceleraba muchísimo y así repetidamente, Ron asintió y casi mecánicamente se dirigió al otro lado de la plataforma por donde subiría, quiso pensar que todo estaría bien, empezó a subir las escaleras y metió la mano en su túnica para sacar su varita y se encontró con un pañuelo que no recordaba que traía.

Lo sacó y lo miró algo pensativo tratando de recordar como había llegado hasta él, lo puso mas cerca de su cara para examinarlo y un olor peculiar lo hizo darse cuenta de quien era, cerro sus ojos por inercia y poder aspirar mejor ese aroma inconfundible para él que se desprendía de ese pañuelo y llegaba limpiamente hasta su sentido del olfato y lo hizo sonreír olvidando donde estaba, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que el pañuelo parecía estar manchado de tinta, aunque… mas bien parecían palabras, Ron lo abrió y se encontró con la perfecta letra de Hermione.

_Una vez leí: _"Las batallas se ganan con poder, pero la guerra se gana con sabiduría"_ Ron tu debes ganar la guerra, así que lucha con la cabeza, se que podrás lograrlo, yo confió en ti._

_Te Amo. _

_Hermione_

Ron sonrió con la nota y se quedó pensando tratando de recordar cuando había llegado eso ahí pero lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— Sr. Weasley — era Fair que lo apresuraba pues Krum ya estaba impaciente arriba de la Plataforma.

Ron terminó de subir las escaleras y volteó a las gradas donde después de ver hacia todos lados al fin se encontró con la mirada de Hermione que estaba en primera fila aunque muy apretada pero todo con tal de ver la batalla, Hermione asentía dándole confianza, Ron alzo el pañuelo para que la chica supiera que lo había leído, esta sonrió ampliamente y agachó la cabeza, pero lo pensó mejor y lo volvió a ver directamente. Ron guardó el pañuelo y tras una sonrisa para Hermione se puso en posición viendo a Krum con rabia, Fair los llamo al centro de la Plataforma.

— Muy bien, saludo por favor — pidió el mago mientras Ron y Krum se ponían frente a frente con sus varitas a la altura de la cara sin dejar de verse fijamente con odio y librar una batalla de miradas, después de unos segundos agitaron sus varitas hasta dejarlas al costado de cada uno.

— Quiero que este se aun combate limpio — dijo Fair y Ron lo único que pudo pensar fue _"si como no, con este no será nada limpio"_ Fair bajó de la Plataforma esperando que los dos regresaran a su lugar pero se quedaron unos instantes mas intercambiando unas palabras.

— Estas muerto Weasley — dijo Krum, estaba mas furiosos que nunca después de ver como Hermione se preocupaba por él.

— Ya lo veremos — contestó Ron seguro de si mismo y tranquilo aunque odiando a Krum, así los dos regresaron a sus posiciones y empezaría en Duelo de un momento a otro.

Ron tomó posición de combate pero algo inusual, se colocó muy erguido separando las piernas y colocando todo su peso sobre su pierna izquierda mientras su varita la tomaba con la mano izquierda solo con la yema de los dedos y colocaba su brazo sobre su cabeza mientras el otro brazo lo ponía totalmente estirado enfrente de él hacia Krum y con un movimiento lo insito a que empezara mientras se reía.

Krum enfureció por la incitación de Ron, empuño fuertemente su varita con la mano derecha y la colocó directamente hacia Ron mientras su otra mano la colocaba en la espalda, estaba enojado al no entender porque Ron no se tomaba eso enserio y tomaba su varita con la zurda aunque Krum sabía que era derecho, respiro profundamente y trato de pensar que eso no tardaría mas de unos minutos.

— Empiecen — se escuchó a Fair gritar para que diera comienzo en Duelo, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

Ron solo sonreía y volvía a hacerle la señal a Krum para que iniciara lo que hizo que enfureciera más y no lo pensó dos veces y atacó.

— _¡Expelliarmus! _— exclamó Krum apuntando directamente hacia Ron, pero este la esquivó sin la necesidad de ocupar ningún hechizo, solo alcanzo a agacharse y a rodar hacia un lado logrando que el hechizo llegara casi a la otra plataforma pero algún tipo de escudo impidió que llegara a los otros Duelistas, al parecer había un escudo en cada plataforma para impedir que los hechizos llegaran a quien no debían — ¿Por qué huyes? — gritó Krum y se acercó mas a Ron y volvió a lanzar un hechizo — _¡Everte Statum! _— Ron se empezaba a incorporar cuando recibió el ataque, pero casi logra esquivarlo ya que en el momento de hacerse a un lado el hechizo rozo contra su brazo logrando hacerle una herida que empezó a sangrar rápidamente — Deberías de pensar en protegerte gusano escurridizo — gritó Krum sonriente mientras todos veían atentos al Duelo sin poder entender porque en la cara de los dos se veía tanto odia y furia, trataban de entender porque a pesar de los ataques de Krum, Ron no había conjurado un solo hechizo.

Se levantó aun sonriendo y tras quitarse un poco de la sangre que se veía en la túnica volvió a ponerse en posición de combate volviendo a insistir que Krum lo atacara.

— Así que quieres mas eh! pues te lo daré, _¡Flipendo!_ — exclamó Krum y un rayo azul salió de su varita directo a Ron.

— _¡Protego!_ — exclamo Ron, y un escudo apareció para combatir el hechizo, pero al parecer el hechizo de Krum fue mas fuerte de lo que creyó Ron y al no utilizar un escudo demasiado fuerte salió volando unos cuantos metros hasta quedar a la orilla de la Plataforma cayendo con todo el rostro logrando que de su nariz y boca saliera un pequeño hilo de sangre; se levantó rápidamente y con la manga de la túnica se limpió y de nueva cuenta en posición de combate sonrió — ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? — preguntó Ron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ya veras, te demostraré lo que en realidad puedo hacer — grito Krum poniéndose en posición de combate — _¡Depulso!_ — exclamó y siendo un hechizo mas poderoso que Flipendo pensó que seguramente ese si lo derribaría, pero Ron en un segundo cambio de posición de combate y ahora si empuño su varita con la mano derecha y listo para combatir en serio.

— _¡Protego!_ — gritó Ron y esta vez fue un escudo inmensamente fuerte que provocó que el hechizo de Krum se devolviera hacia él logrando que saliera volando hasta caer fuera de la Plataforma ante la mirada atónita de los presentes viendo el repentino cambio de la situación. Krum se apoyó en su rodilla y sentía como su nariz parecía estar rota y empezaba a tener una hemorragia — Tenias razón, mis hechizos no te llegarán, pero creo que los tuyos si — dijo Ron sonriendo haciendo que Krum furioso se levantara rápidamente aunque le ocasionó mucho dolor, había descubierto que la caída si había sido dura, regreso a la Plataforma.

Ron se había volteado para quitarse la túnica que lo tenía incómodo para el combate dándole tiempo a Krum para que regresara a la Plataforma, pero este estaba furioso y advirtiendo que Ron estaba de espaldas lo atacó.

— _¡Soriamentis!_ — exclamó Krum desde las escaleras y saliendo un haz de luz verde que pegó directamente a la espalda de Ron sin este lograr protegerse para nada cayendo apoyándose de manos y rodillas, tosiendo arrojando sangre por la boca por la impresionante fuerza del hechizo que le había sacado el aire y tenía dificultades para respirar — No te volverás a burlas de mi — gritó Krum terminando de subir las escaleras con mas odio y frustración en la mirada que nunca pues muy pocas veces un hechizo y menos uno hecho por el mismo le había pegado antes.

— Creo que tendré que dejar de jugar y hacer esto enserio — dijo Ron apoyándose en su rodilla para levantarse tocándose la espalda y el estómago donde había sentido totalmente el hechizo, se limpió la sangre que aun corría por la comisura de la boca con un retazo de la túnica que no se había podido quitar.

Todos los espectadores se habían quedado totalmente atentos a lo que pasara, incluso los demás Duelos se habían detenido al ver con escepticismo lo que pasaba en la Plataforma numero tres, también las grandes personalidades del Ministerio que habían ido a ver unos simples Duelos de recién egresados de la escuela o eso es lo que esperaban, no sospecharon que algo de esa magnitud pudieran observar de dos adolescentes que de adolescente no tenía nada, y llegar a odiarse a esa magnitud, ese Duelo no se había convertido simplemente en un examen para entrar a la Academia, ellos luchaban por algo mas que eso.

Mientras tanto Hermione desde las gradas no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, cada que escuchaba que se lanzaría un hechizo lo que por inercia hacia era taparse la cara con las manos miedosa de ver cual seria el resultado de ese ataque, y aun no comprendía la razón por la cual Ron no estaba luchando con todo lo que podía, empezó con su varita en la mano izquierda con la cual no tenía agilidad ni puntería, aparte de que ni siquiera había usado mas de un hechizo, eso lograba que Hermione se preocupara mas de ese combate y lo único que Ron estaba logrando era enfurecer a Krum y que fuera utilizando hechizos mas poderosos.

Harry también se hallaba en medio de su duelo, aunque se había parado unos instantes al ver como Krum había atacado por la espalda como un cobarde.

— Creo que esto debe de terminar lo antes posible — le dijo a su oponente que parecía un muchacho de algunos años mayor que él aunque no muy poderoso, Harry quería terminar lo mas pronto posible con ello para ir a ver a Ron — _¡Expelliarmus!_ — exclamó.

Ron agitó un poco su cabeza de un lado a otro para volver a la realidad del encuentro pues seguía un poco aturdido por el hechizo. Se acerco más al centro de la Plataforma y ahora si estaba listo para atacar enserio a Krum mientras veía como este estaba más que furioso y no pensaba con la cabeza.

— _¡Confundus¡Desmaius¡Mimblewimble_! — exclamó consecutivamente Krum saliendo de su varita hechizos a diestra y siniestra sin percatarse a donde iban a dar, solo tratando de apuntar a Ron que al ser un excelente Guardián de Quidditch al ver de donde salía el hechizo podía conocer su trayectoria antes de verla y así esquivo los hechizos corriendo de un lado de la Plataforma al otro sin llegar a recibir ningún ataque — Deja de correr Weasley — grito Krum acercándose mas al centro de la Plataforma mientras de su nariz salía una gran cantidad de sangre que corría por su boca y caía hacia su túnica manchándola totalmente.

— No te preocupes que esto acabará pronto — sentenció Ron dejando de correr y lanzando un hechizo a Krum — _¡Depulso!_ — uno de los mismos hechizos que le había lanzado Krum antes, pero este era mucho mas poderoso, tras una haz de luz azul fue directamente a su oponente que trato de protegerse.

— _¡Impedimenta!_ — gritó Krum tratando de desviar el hechizo sin mucho éxito y llegando el hechizo directamente a Krum pero no con la fuerza que había salido de la varita de Ron, lo hizo volar unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, pero no permitiría mas ataques, así que se paró muy deprisa para atacar a Ron rápidamente, pero este que ya prevenía que Krum haría eso al momento siguiente de lanzar en hechizo corrió por toda la plataforma hasta quedar mas cerca de Krum, pero sin que este lo pudiera ver muy bien por la conmoción.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ — exclamó Ron y el hechizo golpeo directamnete a Krum con lo cual sus brazos se fueron hacia atrás, su varita salio volando y él cayo de espaldas, trató de recuperar su varita rápidamente, pero Ron pusó el pie sobre ella para que no la pudiera tomar y apuntó a Krum listo para atacar; Krum ante el inminente ataque cerro los ojos a la espera del dolor, pero… — Yo no ataco a la mala Krum — dicho esto guardó su varita y se alejó mientras a lo lejos el silencio que se había creado se rompió con el sonido de la multitud aplaudiendo y los gritos de todos al ver una excelente batalla.

— Creo que ya tenemos un ganador — gritó Fair subiendo a la Plataforma, tomó el brazo de Ron y lo alzó en señal de victoria con lo cual todos los presentes volvieron a gritar impresionados por la batalla.

Pero sin que nadie se percatara de ello Krum tomó su varita y se puso de pie, no permitiría que un mocoso como lo era Ron a parte de querer quitarle a la que había escogido como mujer lo pusiera en semejante ridículo, pensó en lo que seria mejor para hacerlo sufrir y lo único que se le ocurrió, aunque ilegal, parecía ser lo mejor.

— RON! — grito Krum llamando la atencion de este que volteo con una sonrisa pensando que todo había terminado, la cual se fue al ver a Krum parado frente a el empuñando su varita listo para atacar — ¡CRUCIO! — exclamó y la maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho a Ron quien cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse, era un inmenso dolor el que provocaba, nunca en su vida había tenido que soportar tanto dolor, se agarraba la cara mientras se retorcía de un lado a otro y no lograba dejar de gritar, sentía como si lo estuvieran quemando por dentro y nunca pararía, de repente sin que se diera cuenta el dolor intenso paro y trato de abrir los ojos sin mucho éxito, volvió a intentar abrirlos y solo alcanzó a ver una multitud a su alrededor y a Hermione acercándose a él gritando como todos a su alrededor, pero Ron no podía entender lo que decían, alcanzó a ver cuando Harry llegó y en ese momento todo se volvió negro y perdió el conocimiento.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

TERMINADO EL 1ero DE ENERO DEL 2008 BAJO UN FRIO TERRIBLE Y MIS DEDOS ENTUMIDOS. 

(N. de la T.) sin ganas de describir una fiesta, así que perdón, en total depresión para eso :(.

Gloria (Sowelu) gracias por tus observaciones,  
quedaron revisadas y listas  
hasta el prox cap.

K tal¿?  
espero y hayan disfrutando leyendo que yo disfrute mucho escribindo el Duelo  
ya preparando el ultimo cap y luego el Epilogo  
porque claro que tendra jijij  
ya pronto tendre internet en mi casa o eso espero  
y subire pronto  
sisis ya estoy ansiosa por saber que les parecio.

mil gracias por los reviews y espero no desepcionarlos  
y no olviden dejarme un review  
esos me ponene muy contenta  
sisisis

gracias por llegar asta aca y los vere pronto

goendilovegood  
(de regreso a la accion :D)


	7. Por siempre y para siempre

Ya se, ya se, ya lo se, son tres mes y unos cuantos días mas en los que no había actualizado, pero tengo mis razones y son muy validas, lo juro!!

Para empezar no tenia internet y luego cuando lo tuve no sirvió y sigue sin servir, pero ya no me importa, así lo utilizo (soy fallas técnicas de hardware de mi computadora que de pronto tengo internet y a los cinco minutos se va, y aunque regresa al minutos es un total fastidio) otro problema es que tuve cambio de casa, creo que ya les había mencionado antes, pero no crean que una mudanza rápida, no!! Fue de una ciudad a otra así que ya tendrán una idea de lo que paso eran cuatro horas de camino entre una y otra, un reverendo fastidio, y sigo con mi tercer problema entre a nueva escuela y a tratar de acoplarme y me sentía tan deprimida y así que ni ganas de tocar la computadora, juro que fue un martirio, bueno después otro inconveniente, que aunque problema para escribir, me fascino, estoy haciendo servicio social… en una librería!! O si, es demasiado genial, lo se, poder leer lo que quiera sin tener que comprar, porque los recursos vaya que siempre es lo que falta, pero bueno ahora mi y ahora mi ultimo inconveniente, ¿Cuál creen que pueda ser? Exacto!! Falta de inspiración, todo se volvió en mi contra y era de que escribía unos cuantos párrafos y luego los odiaba y a la basura, de hecho tenia cuatro hojas de Word escritas desde enero y pensé que estaban bien y esas nunca las corregí, ¿y que creen? Pues si, hoy las cambie casi por completo, dejando la idea central pero reajustes, pero creo que me encanto el resultado final.

Pero bueno, espero que también sea del agrado de ustedes pues solo escribo para mis fieles lectores.

Ven… les dije que tenia razones muy validas.

Pero como que ya escribí demasiado y como que no entraron para leer esto así que ¿Qué esperan? Olviden este y continúen para abajo, ¡que tengan una excelente lectura! Gracias por entrar a pesar de la larga espera. :)

* * *

**Cap. 7 — Por siempre y para siempre. **

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía totalmente entumecido y aun no encontraba la razón para aquel malestar, hizo una mueca de dolor y trató de abrir los ojos aunque sin resultados óptimos pues la iluminación del lugar le impedía ver claramente, cuando las imágenes a su alrededor empezaron a tomar forma propia, vio las paredes teñidas de un color blanco que lograba una mayor intensidad de luz, vislumbró las camillas que se extendían a los lados de la suya propia, y sobre una pequeña mesita de noche a un lado de donde se encontraba entrevió una basta cantidad de medicamentos, pequeñas botellitas de distintos tamaños llenas de líquidos bastante extraños de distintos colores, de los cuales por curiosidad tomo uno y lo observo, eso le dio la respuesta que empezaba a buscar en su cabeza _¿Dónde rayos estoy?_ Adherido a esa botellita rezaba _"Medicamento exclusivo para el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas" _

No tenia total conciencia de lo que pasó al final del Duelo, solo recordaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho que poco a poco se extendió a lo largo de toda su estructura ósea, después de eso… nada, oscuridad y mas oscuridad. De eso no debían haber pasado más de algunas escasas horas.

Quería quitar ese entumecimiento que lo incomodaba altamente, se enderezo sobre la camilla apoyando su espalda contra la pared y empezó abriendo y cerrando las manos sintiendo un hormigueo en los nudillos, cuando este termino estiro sus brazos sintiendo como la tensión acumulada en sus músculos era mayor de lo que había pensado, pues un fuerte estiramiento de su hombro derecho le hizo lanzar una mueca de dolor. Decidió que mejor dejaba eso por un momento.

Dirigió su cara hacia el techo y suspiro, el techo blanco, también… Se sentía tan solo en ese espacio tan grande y solitario, estaba tan callado que incomodaba, quería salir de ahí, necesitaba salir de ahí, no aguantaba estar solo, quería verla, quería confirmar su victoria en el Duelo, quería decirle que todo estaría bien y que le confirmara a él que todo estaba bien, quería salir corriendo, debía salir corriendo, no espero mas y estaba por poner un pie fuera de la cama cuando alguien se lo impidió rotundamente.

― ¡Ni lo sueñes! ― escucho exclamar a Hermione desde la puerta del dormitorio con una voz de mandona inconfundible y haciendo una señal de advertencia amputándolo con el dedo índice.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― pregunto inocentemente volviendo a acomodarse dentro de las sabanas de Hospital que lo cubrían.

― Te lo advierto, ni lo pienses, aun no estas del todo bien.

Con un tono de regaño en su voz se acerco aun apuntando con el dedo, aunque también había algo más en su voz, otro sentimiento más que no reconoció al instante.

― No hace ni cinco minutos que despertó, no hace ni treinta segundos que llegas ¿y ya me estas regañando? ― le reclamo Ron, pero a los pocos segundos se odio.

Cuando Hermione quedo a escasos centímetros de la cama de Ron este empezó a enrojecer, pudo ver enseguida lo enorme de sus ojos al estar tan hinchados y rojos, de tanto llorar seguramente, y lo entendió, eso que había en su voz era clara y pura preocupación un tanto obvia.

― No, solo te hago una sugerencia un tanto especifica de que si te levantas de ahí sin el permiso exclusivo del sanador te daré una buena tunda ― le respondió mientras tomaba su prominente mano entre las pequeñas de ella.

Ron sonrió ante el gesto y la preocupación, y como no estaba de más, gravo la amenaza en su cabeza, podría verse hecha realidad. Con su pulgar roso las exquisitas manos de Hermione agradecido mientras una sonrisa de parte de ella era obsequiada para Ron.

La chica lentamente se acerco hasta quedar escasos centímetros de su cara. Donde él podía apreciar con total claridad lo hinchado de sus ojos, pero también como volvían a encontrar en brillo tan especial que siempre tenían y que apreciaba tanto.

— Bienvenido de regreso — dijo milímetros antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él, quien los capturo rápidamente y cerrando los ojos se movió junto con la boca de ella al compas que se iban dando y que ya conocían tan bien, ella hizo además de querer zafarse, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, añoraba la cercanía de ella, porque por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo sentía que el tiempo que permaneció en cama fue mas de unas cuantas horas como lo pensó al despertar. 

Renuentemente hizo caso al deseo y lo salto, aunque no estaba muy conforme pues solo fueron escasos los segundos que permanecieron unidos.

— ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? — pregunto queriendo saciar la primera de algunas dudas que tenia respecto a los últimos acontecimientos que guardaba en la memoria.

— Eh… unos cuantos días — contestó sin contestar y eso preocupo un poco más a Ron.

— ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? — insistió por la vaga respuesta que había conseguido.

― Una semana ― soltó sin rodeos.

— ¿Una semana? — repitió incrédulo,

Hermione solo asintió y sintió un poco de presión en su mano al sentir la fuerza de la mano de Ron contra la de ella haciendo un esfuerzo en controlarse.

— Es… es… mucho tiempo — guardo silencio procesando esa información — pensé que solo… que solo habían sido unas horas ― se quedo con la mirada perdida en la pared blanca como todo lo demás ahí pos unos minutos hasta que quiso hacer la pregunta mas importante ― ¿Qué pasó en…? Recuerdo que voltee y al minuto siguiente me retorcía en el suelo, con un dolor terrible y luego todo negro, entonces ¿Qué paso después?

Hermione lo soltó un momento para arrastrar una pequeña butaca, que Ron no había notado, hasta dejarla lo mas cerca posible y tras volver a tomarlo de la mano inicio su relato.

Le conto detalladamente desde el momento en el que Krum le lanzo una maldición Imperdonable y como muchos magos, entre ellos Harry y por supuesto Hermione, y otros mas que ni idea quienes fueron hechizaron a Krum para alejarlo de Ron quien se retorcía todo lo que le permitía el dolor en plena plataforma. Hermione ya había ensayado infinidad de veces lo que le diría, pues estaña consiente de que quería saber todo, absolutamente todo lo que había pasado, pero al llegar a la parte donde se retorcía después de recibir la maldición era como siempre, donde se quebraba y sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse amenazando por salir aun y con que se hacia todo lo posible por dejar.

― Me preocupe mucho, llegaste aquí aun retorciéndote del dolor y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo — dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras su barbilla comenzaba a vibrar avisando las posibles lagrimas que no tardarían en hacerse a la luz.

Respiro hondo y continuo, debía terminar.

— Cuando llegamos los Sanadores no sabían porque estabas tan mal si el Cruciatus solo te dio un minuto, pero tras algunos exámenes comprendieron que esa maldición no era la culpable, en si. La realmente culpable fue la maldición que te dio de lleno en la espalda… ― Hermione hizo una pausa para dejar que Ron recordara.

Ron asintió

— Eso me dolió en todo el cuerpo y hasta el alma.

— Por esa maldición no soportaste el Cruciatus, te pego en la espalda engañosamente, el verdadero daño fue interior, provoco que órganos y huesos de tu cuerpo se debilitaran de tal manera que les fue imposible resistir un daño como lo es una maldición Imperdonable — finalizo los hechos tal y como los había aprendido. Las lagrimas, sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, ya cubrían gran parte de su cara.

Ron se soltó de las manos de ella y se acerco mas hasta llegar a una distancia prudente donde, con los pulgares, delicadamente pudiera borrar las lagrimas que necesariamente tenían que salir.

― Ya no hay nada de que preocuparse, ya desperté!! ― exclamo con una enorme sonrisa que contagio a Hermione quien soltó un alarido de alegría ― estoy bien y entre a la Academia, porque entre ¿verdad? ― pregunto con una mirada azul tan intensa para ser de un adolescente dieciocho años y a la vez tan tierna como lo seria la de un bebe, esa mirada siempre la cautivaba, y esta no era la excepción.

— ¿Tu que crees? ― ironizo comprobando que Ron en serio necesitaba una confirmación ― Claro que si Ron, incluso con honores, demostraste una gran habilidad en el Duelo.

Ron le dirigió una amplia sonrisa agachando la cabeza feliz con el resultado obtenido y había que festejar, tenia que festejar e iba a festejar, claro que si, y lo primero que deseaba era en serio besar a su novia.

Viéndola directamente a los ojos se acerco directo a sus exquisitos labios color carmín y observo como antes de tocarlos ella cerraba los ojos y humedecía los labios esperando la sensación de los labios de Ron sobre los de ella. Con una pequeña sonrisa aun, rastro de la primera, se acerco hasta el punto de tocarlos y hacerlos suyos como tanto le gustaba, adoraba saborearlos, conocerlos, sentirlos hasta llegar al punto de que no era suficiente y pedía permiso para entrar y conocerla mas, esta no le iba a decir que no, tímidamente le dio permiso y lentamente se conocieron uno dentro del otro, amándose.

Rayos!! En verdad que amaba a esa mujer, podía ser todo lo mandona que quisiera y ponerse colérica porque no hacia sus deberes, rabiarse con él hasta el punto de adoptar su pose de enojada, ¡Merlín! Como adoraba esa pose, con una mano en la cintura y sus ojos que echaban lumbre, en serio que se veía tan hermosa, por eso en bastas ocasiones la hacia enojar solo por lograr ver esa pose.

Poco a poco se fueron separando sin querer hacerlo, sus labios estuvieron juntos hasta el último momento posible. Cuando se separaron solo los distanciaba escasos diez centímetros cara a cara y lograron verse a los ojos muy de cerca, Hermione había rodeado a Ron por el cuello mientras este había bajado sus manos hasta topar con la exquisita cintura de su chica. La tristeza que inundaba la mirada de ella ya la estaba abandonando por completo, la simple mirada de esos ojos azules limpiaban todo lo que llego a sentir al verlo sin ninguna reacción por un tiempo indefinido.

— Ese es mi hermano! — interrumpió con un pequeño grito Fred desde la puerta, mientras toda la familia en pleno, sus padres, todos sus hermanos y también Harry, estaban en ese mismo lugar y seguramente tenían minutos de haber llegado, sus acciones nerviosas y uno que otro sonrojo lo confirmo.

Pero Ron aun así no soltó a Hermione, esta por pena lo hizo, pero él la tomo de la cintura renuente a dejarla un solo minuto lejos de él.



— Que alegría que hayas despertado hijo — exclamo su madre acercándose para abrazarlo mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos acompañadas de un gran gesto de felicidad en el rostro.

— Ronni desde ahora prometo no volver a buscarte pelea si no me ira como a Krum — bromeo George.

― ¿A que te refieres? ― pregunto al ser liberado de los abrazos de su madre

― A que no quiero tener un Duelo contigo, jamás!, te volviste un Duelista excelente ― aclaro mas específicamente.

— Pero si no me viste pelear — contestó Ron confuso.

— Te equivocas — dijo Charlie, al momento de entrar de lleno a la habitación seguido por todos lo demás.

― Hermione…!!, creo que el hechizo si me afecto la cabeza, creo entender que… ― no termino la oración al ver el gesto de asentimiento de la joven y con una mirada inquisidora reclamo una explicación a sus hermanos.

— Lo que sucede es que aquí nuestro queridísimo hermano — empezó Bill tomando por los hombros a un Percy algo sonrojado no acostumbrado a las palabras de afecto hacia él — logró que toda la familia estuviera en el Duelo, como es la mano derecha del Ministro no fue mucho problema lograr entrar — finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

— Solo considere que lo mas prudente seria que todos apoyáramos a Ron — declaro al momento, deseando que los gemelos no empezaran a hacer comentarios.

― Y te lo agradecemos hijo ― dijo su padre dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al ser liberado de Bill ― El Duelo fue sorprendente ― expreso con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Si, aun tengo mis sospechas de que quien vimos en la plataforma haya sido Ron — bromeo dijo Ginny, viendo como fruncía la boca su hermanito.

— A mi me extraño tu forma de pelear, durante los entrenamientos no actuaste en ningún momento de esa manera ¿Qué te hizo actuar así? — preguntó Harry intrigado.

— Simplemente que alguien me dijo: _"Las batallas se ganan con poder, pero la guerra se gana con sabiduría" _— recito Ron al tiempo que veía a los ojos a Hermione — y la verdad yo quería ganar la guerra — terminó sonriente.

Todos los presentes asintieron y se miraron entre si sonrientes, se daban cuenta de lo que Ron había crecido y madurado, y esa frase y verlo combatir les indico el poder que tenia Hermione sobre él.

— ¿A ti como te fue Harry? ― pregunto Ron deseando que todos dejaran de verse de forma extraña.

— Perfectamente, sin complicaciones, uno que otro hechizo y gano, obviamente — contestó Ginny.

— Le pregunté al dueño del circo no a los animales — objeto Ron y todos empezaron a reír, excepto Ginny.

— Como ya contestó Ginny, me fue muy bien — confirmo Harry.

— Eh… ¿y… Krum? — preguntó repentinamente Ron, Hermione simplemente frunció la boca al recordarle.

— Si me permites decirlo es un idiota que recibió su merecido — contestó Percy con un todo furioso que a todos sorprendió, Percy era sinónimo de tranquilidad, al parecer que hayan dañado a alguien de su familia lo cambiaba todo.

— Si, pero ¿Qué paso con el? — insistió Ron.

— Esta en otra habitación inconsciente, después de la paliza que le diste y el montón de hechizos que recibió de los Aurores créeme que es una suerte que aun respire, aunque desearía que no tuviera tanta suerte.

— ¡George! — exclamó su madre de inmediato — no digas eso de la gente — lo reprendió.

— El le lanzo una maldición imperdonable a Ron madre — dijo Fred.

— Aun así no es bueno que le desean mal a la gente, ya el tendrá su merecido castigo por lo que le hizo a mi Ronni — dijo Molly viendo tiernamente a su hijo.

— Por eso no te preocupes madre, que tendrá su castigo — comento seriamente Percy y apretando los labios irguió más su postura.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron Bill, Charlie y los gemelos al unísono sorprendidos por la repentina y extraña contestación de su hermano.

— Creo que lo que escucharon esta claro, no veo porque repetirlo — contestó con aire de superioridad ese que en el pasado era muy seguido y ahora alguna que otra vez afloraba, solo cuando en realidad era muy necesario.

— ¿A que te referías con eso? — pregunto Ron intrigado.

— A que no entrará jamás a la Academia de Aurores, mis superiores constataron, con un poco de mi ayuda, que aunque excelente mago su temperamento no ayuda en lo absoluto, además, utilizo una Maldición Imperdonable contra otro mago que no lo merecía y eso es castigado por la Ley, y algo aun mas grave fue que atacó a traición— explico Percy sintiéndose orgulloso de sus acciones.

— Muy bien hecho — dijeron los gemelos sonrientes.

— Creo que ya volviste a ser un Weasley por completo — constato Fred dándole una palmada en el hombro a Percy a lo cual este sonrió, los gemelos correspondieron a la sonrisa, era el momento que tanto esperaba, después de un año de esperaba que le costo mucho, de nueva cuenta ellos lo consideraban parte integral de la familia.

— Pues a mi me da igual lo que le pase, con el hecho de haberle ganado me basta y sobre — dijo Ron muy sereno tratando de romper el silencio en el que se encontraban, todos entendieron bien lo que había pasado entre eso tres ― Oigan y… ¿a que hora sirven la comida? — preguntó de lo mas glotón.

— Será el desayuno hijo, aunque aun no amanece — puntualizó Molly — pero… no te preocupes que te traeré de comer lo mas pronto posible — afirmo su madre mientras le daba un beso maternalmente en la frente — Arthur ¿nos vamos?

— Claro querida — contestó Arthur — volveremos mas tarde.

Mientras Ron asentía Molly le dedico una última mirada dulce a su hijo y salieron de la habitación.

— Creo que yo me voy, Fleur debe estar esperándome, nos vemos luego viejo — se despidió Bill saliendo.

— Y yo entro a trabajar en dos horas, debe haber un alboroto en la oficina — dijo Percy y todos los que quedaban sonrieron — hasta pronto Ronald, cuídate y sana antes de que empiece la Academia.

— Bien, ya tengo que regresar a Rumania, hace una semana que no me aparezco por ahí, hasta pronto Ron — agitó su mano saliendo del lugar.

— Creo que iremos a la tienda por algunas cosas para mejorar la vida un poco dentro del hospital — dijo Fred.



— Si, eso es una excelente idea, regresaremos mas tarde Ronni, y… — callo un momento sin saber como decir lo ultimo — cuídate mucho… — pidió George con tanta seriedad que nadie pensaría que se tratara del mismo George que todos conocían.

— Creo que ya tiene a alguien para que lo cuide — dijo Fred para aligerar el ambiente, dirigiendo una mirada a Hermione y tras una sonrisa los dos salieron de la habitación.

— Creo que ya todos se fueron — corroboró Ginny.

— Así es y me parece que nosotros también estorbamos — comento Harry y como no obtuvo una negativa de sus amigos lo confirmo — vamos a tomar un café Ginny, muero de sueño — la tomo de la mano saliendo como todos los demás.

— Sabes, todos se preocuparon muchísimo por ti — pronuncio Hermione viendo a la puerta detenidamente.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó incrédulo.

— Desde el Duelo todos han tratado de estar el mayor tiempo posible aquí y cuando no permitían que todos estuvieran aquí tu madre se puso furiosa y se armó un alboroto pues nadie se quería despegar de ti hasta que despertaras, pero tu padre con la ayuda de Percy lograron obtener un permiso de la Dirección General de San Mungo y haya afuera esta una pequeña sala de espera lo ideal para que todos pudieran descansar y aquí siempre hubiera alguien cuidándote — dijo Hermione y esa confesión provoco un desconcierto en Ron — ahora que ya despertaste imagino que no querían que supieras que ni siquiera habían ido a trabajar por estar cerca de ti — finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.

— No creí que… pensé que solo… — trataba de encontrar algo coherente que decir sin resultados.

— Lo se, lo se, pero mejor descansa un rato, al menos hasta que amanezca y los sanadores te vengan a molestar para hacerte un chequeo — dijo Hermione y se paro dispuesta a dejarlo solo para que descansara.

— ¡Hermione! — exclamo antes de que saliera.

— ¿Si?

— No te vayas — suplicó — no quiero quedarme solo — Hermione sonrió conmovida.

— Esta bien, me quedare aquí — regreso a su silla.

— No, ven mas cerca — pidió Ron volviendo a acostarse por completo en la cama y haciéndose a un lado de la cama dejando espacio suficiente para que ella pudiera acomodarse a su lado.

—…— dudo unos segundos — De acuerdo — acepto al fin sonriente y se acostó despacio para no mover mucho a Ron que aun se estaba recuperando — Ron…

— ¿Si?

— Prométeme que no volverás a preocuparme de esa manera — dijo con los ojos un poco cristalizados aun.

— No puedo hacer eso — inquirió Ron sabiendo que esa no era la respuesta que Hermione quería escuchar y su suplica se lo confirmo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Simplemente porque seré Auror y siempre estaré expuesto a peligros como ese — explico.

— Entonces por lo menos prométeme que lo intentaras — pidió.

— Lo intentaré — acepto el chico y abrazo a Hermione quien empezaba a derramar algunas lagrimas.

— No quiero volver a sentir que se me va la vida al verte en una camilla — abrazó fuertemente a Ron quien hacia una mueca de dolor que reprimió pues aunque dolía era bueno saber que estaba vivo.

Hermione estaba muy cansada y a los pocos minutos el sueño la derroto. Ron ya había dormido demasiado, de hecho una semana completa, por ello la observaba mientras dormía, para él era como ver dormir a un ángel, de tanto en tanto ella se acomodaba o movía los labios de una singular manera o se acercaba mas a Ron para abrazarlo cosa que a este no le incomodaba en absoluto.

En verdad que se sentía afortunado, al fin después de tantos años realmente se sentía totalmente afortunado de ser lo que era: Ronald Weasley. Y todo gracias al cariño de una singular persona, que lo apoyaba aunque muchas veces fueran locuras lo que planeaba, que lo quería, lo amaba era la frase correcta, sonrió para si mismo feliz y siguió observándola durante un tiempo que no fue medido por el, pudieron ser segundos, minutos, incluso horas, para él el tiempo no existía mientras dedicaba su atención a la dueña de su vida y sonreía como un tonto, pero no lo podía evitar, la amaba.

La recuperación fue de lo mas rápido y en pocos días estuvieron de regreso a la madriguera, fue maravilloso volver y que lo dejaran de tratar como un enfermo de muerte, aunque los cuidados de Hermione no le molestaban, los de su madre por otra parte eran muy diferentes. Los días subsecuentes los trataron de pasar de maravilla ya que las vacaciones estaban por terminar, iniciarían la escuela y aun no sabían como llevarían esa nueva etapa de su vida. Visitaron cada lugar que les era posible, fueron al callejón Diagon tantas veces como pudieron, Hermione le mostro algunos lugares de Londres muggle muy divertidos que Ron nunca había conocido, un parque de diversiones, un centro comercial o simplemente un parque con los típicos jugos para niños, que para Ron eran una tremenda novedad ya que nunca conoció todo eso de columpios, resbaladillas, u otras veces solo se iban al lago a recostarse en una tarde soleada con la brisa cálida que les permitían sentir los arboles de los alrededores que los hacia sentirse bien. Solo deseaban pasar todo el tiempo posible, juntos, era lo que mas deseaban.

En uno de esos tantos días de relajación una lechuza café llena de glamur bajo en picada para llegar donde Ron, para dejar sobre su regazo una carta directamente del Ministerio para él. Era obvio de donde la mandaban y cual era la intención, de todas las palabras que iban pasando por sus ojos al leer lo único importante de ello era: _lo esperamos el día 1 de septiembre a las 12:00 PM en el salón numero uno de la Academia de Magos ubicada en el edificio tres del Ministerio, especializado en educación. _

Arrugo la carta antes de pasársela a Hermione quien estaba con el y totalmente desesperada por leerla y conocer su contenido.



Había algo que le parecía de lo más extraño, había leído _"Edificio tres"_ no tenia idea alguna de a que se refería así que no tuvo mas remedio que hacer obvia su duda.

— ¿Edificio tres?

— Si, ¿acaso creíste que estudiarías en Ministerio? — preguntó irónicamente, pero Ron aun así asintió — ¡claro que no! — exclamó poniéndose frente a Ron — no podrían estar estudiantes y Aurores ahí, por ello se crearon otro dos edificios mas en Londres, para el área Educativa.

— Y tu… ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó curioso.

— Hay algo que se llaman información, cuando fui a inscribirme pregunte eso, porque sabia que no era posible que estudiáramos ahí — explico Hermione — el edificio tres está en el centro de Londres, según me dijeron parece un edificio normal para cualquier muggle, pero un mago lo verá como en realidad es, un campus de estudio, es un gran edificio donde se imparten Leyes, clases para Sanadores y debajo de el se encuentra el área de entrenamiento para Aurores, plataformas de combates, salones de entrenamiento, practicas y todo lo necesario — finalizó muy emocionada.

— Veo que estás muy bien informada — contestó Ron sonreído — ¿Por qué no me sorprende? — pregunto irónicamente y vio directamente a Hermione a quien comenzó a besar y esta con una sonrisa lo rodeo del cuello y volvieron a caer sobre la yerba sin deseo alguno de separarse.

Esa carta les dejo algo muy claro, estaba por llegar su ultimo día de vacaciones y tal vez el ultimo día que podrían compartir juntos por completo.

Ese día lo había planeado con esmero, deseaba hacer tantas cosas, no quería separarse de ella ni un minuto, había planeado todos sus pasos para ese día, pero sus planes dieron un giro de 360º y se vieron estropeados por completo, todo empezó con el pie izquierdo. Primero se despertó por el fuerte golpe que sintió al chocar su cuerpo contra el piso de su cuarto que aunque adolorido lo agradeció pues pasaban de las doce, eso fue lo segundo malo del día, sus planes los tenia planeados desde las primeras horas de la mañana no ya entrada la tarde, pero ya que podía hacer, maldijo por lo bajo y se levanto deprisa para tomar algo de ropa e ir a bañarse de inmediato, a la salida de su cuarto se encontró con Hermione, ahí tendría su tercer mal del día.

― Buenos días Hermione ― saludo Ron acercándose con intención de besarla.

― ¿No querrás decir buenas tardes? ― pregunto asiéndose a un lado despreciando el beso que recibiría.

― Si, me quede dormido, no se que paso, tenia planeado despertar muy temprano ― se excuso mientras pasaba una mano por el pelo y hacia una media sonrisa tratando de conseguir perdón.

Hermione se cruzo de brazos e hizo una mueca mientras su pie empezaba a pegar en el suelo una y otra vez siendo el único ruido que se escuchaba en el ambiente.

― ¿No hay algo mas que debas decir? ― pregunto Hermione con una mirada muy penetrante y furiosa.

― ¿Perdón? ― tentó Ron sin saber muy bien a que se refería.

― ¿Solo eso? ― sus manos pasaron de estar cruzadas a su cintura en una posición mas enojada que antes.

― Pues… ― se quedo pensando unos segundos mas sus ojos viajaban por todas partes excepto en Hermione era como si estuviera repasando todo la información contenida en su cerebro tratando de encontrar aquello que olvidaba, ya se había percatado de que olvidaba algo y para que ella estuviera en esa posición debía ser muy importante ― si me das una pista…

― Eres un cabeza cueca ¿lo sabias? ― Ron no contesto, era definitivo, ese algo era demasiado importante ― No quiero que me hablas hasta recuerdes un pequeño detalle que deberías haber recordado o tenido presente en tu mente desde hace días.

Y sin decir mas ni esperar una palabra de Ron se fue directo a las escaleras ante la mirada preocupada del chico, _"creo que tengo problemas"_ pensó para si y se metió a bañar; en cuanto saliera tendría que averiguar que era aquello que tenia que saber pero que no tenia ni idea qué era.

Abrió la regadera y entro en ella, casi pega un grito cuando sintió el agua helada recorrer su cuerpo, su cuarto mal del día, y aun no terminaba, nada pintaba bien para el, nada.

A regañadientes termino de ducharse y bajo a desayunar aunque más bien ya era la comida.

― Buenas tardes mama ― no volvería a cometer el error de equivocarse de horario.

― ¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione? ― fue su contestación con una cara de enojo y dejando la comida durante un segundo y viéndolo detenidamente con una mano en la cintura.

― No tu mama, por favor ― suplico Ron.

― Esta bien, no diré mas, pero arréglalo pronto ― fue lo ultimo que dijo siguiendo con su labor y sirviendo un gran plato de comida que puso ante Ron quien no lo desprecio ni un segundo.

Comió en silencio tratando de averiguar que se supone debería de saber, _¿Qué es eso tan importante? No recuerdo haber hecho nada, ¿será eso lo que hice mal? Pero no tengo deberes pendientes, si fuera eso lo recordaría porque ella me lo diría a cada momento oportuno mientras estamos descansando, no tengo idea de que mal hay"_ dejo de pensar un segundo al ver salir a su mama quien le lanzaba una mirada inquisidora _"Creo que todo mundo esta loco hoy, yo no hizo algo malo, no tengo la culpa de mi memoria, si ya saben como soy ¿Por qué no me pueden dar una pista, aunque sea pequeña? No quiero pasar todo el día solo, es nuestro ultimo día y quiero pasarlo con ella"_ aun estresado termino de comer sin saborear por completo la comida y de alguna manera dejo un poco en el plato, eso nunca jamás había pasado. Levanto su plato y lo llevo a un lado del fregadero y se apoyo de espaldas a el suspirando, deseaba no ser tan olvidadizo.

Levanto su cabeza y su mirada se fijo por alguna extraña razón en el calendario mágico que se encontraba sobre la pared, _"Es 31 de Agosto y mañana nos vamos, no me puede pasar esto hoy que es 31!!" _en su cabeza resonó de repente el 31, 31 de Agosto, el mismo día hacía un mes que…

Abrió por completo los ojos y se dio cuenta de su tremendo error, tenía que encontrar la manera de solucionarlo de inmediato, salió corriendo de la cocina buscando a alguien que le dijera el paradero de su chica, "_¿Cómo rayos pude olvidarle? _

_Soy un tonto, un reverendo tonto!" _se repetía una y otra vez hasta que llego a la mitad del jardín donde su madre luchaba contra una planta que no dejaba ser trasplantada de una maseta al jardín.

― Madre, Hermione, ¿Dónde…? ― su grado de excitación por el esfuerzo de correr muy de prisa y la desesperación de su tremendo error no lo dejo terminar lo que quería, pero su madre sabía exactamente a que se refería.

― Veo que ya recordaste ― exclamo su madre dejando de nuevo la planta en la maseta poniéndose de pie, no creía a su hijo un tonto, pero algunas veces un retrasado si, incluso ella sabia que significaba ese día ― Hoy en la noche voy a prepara una cena especial como despedida de las vacaciones ― Ron no comprendió a que venia eso, el simplemente quería saber donde estaba ― y necesito varias cosas del pueblo, Hermione quería salir así que se ofreció a ir, tiene como una hora que se fue.

Era todo lo que necesitaba salir, tras un _gracias_ deprisa siguió su camino pasando por todo el largo del jardín sintiendo la ya algo crecida yerba rosando su pantalón y topándose en su camino con algunos gnomos que no iban a ocupar su tiempo y con alguna que otra patada los quitaba de su camino hasta llegar a la verja que daba paso al largo camino de terracería que conducía directo al pueblo, odio no haber preguntado a su madre coordenadas del pueblo para poder Aparecerse ahí enseguida, ni tampoco se le ocurrió tomar la escoba por lo menos, pero ya no había otra opción.

Se maldecía por haberlo olvidado, su quinto, sexto, séptimo, octavo y todos los males malvados que le podrían pasar le estaban sucedió en un solo día juntos, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Dónde había quedado su cerebro? Tal vez en la camilla de San Mungo, todo era posible, su respiración se volvía más y más agitada por el esfuerzo sobrehumano de llegar lo más rápido posible, pero era necesario, tal vez así lo perdonaría.

Se paro en seco, tan de pronto que estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo, ¿Qué era lo que le diría? No podía llegar con las manos vacías con ella, pero tampoco podía perder mas tiempo a la espera de que algo se le ocurriera, esperaba que un _perdón_ acompañado de tal vez _lo siento, lo lamento, soy un tonto, no debí olvidarlo, soy un estúpido_ y demás adjetivos que pudiera utilizar para describirlo servirían.

Retomo el esfuerzo por correr en segundos y más pronto de lo que se imagino llego al pueblo, y otra pregunta llego a su cerebro _¿Cómo demonios se supone que la encontrare?_ Pero en segundos las palabras de su madre llegaron a el: _"voy a prepara una cena especial… Hermione quería salir así que se ofreció a ir"_ normalmente era el quien hacia las compras y una cena especial significaba la mayoría de los manjares que su madre preparaba y con ello la lista que seguramente le daría a Hermione, lista que el había recaudado innumerables veces, así que ya conocía cuales habrían sido sus destinos.

El pueblo no era muy grande, pero tampoco pequeño; la calle principal, donde se localizaban las tiendas, no era mas que algunas tres cuadras y a cada lado se desplazaban los negocios, panaderías, florerías, tiendas de suvenires, carnicerías, y algunas mas de recreación, su primer parada seria la tienda de suvenires, ahí se dirigió y se topo con la mujer que siempre lo atendía, era algo mayor que su madre y siempre le cayo muy bien, le pregunto sin rodeos por Hermione dándole una descripción detallada de cómo era, en segundos la mujer asintió y dijo que hacia veinte minutos que ella había pasado por ella, tras un _gracias_ Ron salió de ahí directo a la carnicería donde hizo la misma pregunta a un hombre con un mandil lleno de sangre de sus victimas y mientras afilaba un enorme cuchillo respondió de igual manera indicando algunos quince minutos, el ultimo lugar era la panadería de donde imagino que ya abría salido.

Volvió a preguntar a un adolescente tal vez unos cuantos años mayor que el a quien le dio la misma descripción y recordó enseguida usando el calificativo _"La niña bonita de los ojos marrones"_ Ron lanzo un bufido, le respondió que hacia minutos había salido de ahí, pero le dio una nota de mas "_Me pregunto por un lugar donde descansar a gusto, le dije del lugar que esta subiendo la colina"._ Se le ilumino la cara, ese debía ser el lugar donde se hallaba, agradeció con todas las palabras que se le ocurrieron y salió muy deprisa directo a la colina que estaba un poco mas haya del pueblo junto a un enorme árbol que el conocía y algunas veces le gustaba visitar por su tranquilidad y perfecto para pensar.

Paso junto a la florería y se dijo, "_No esta de mas"_ entro y tras un revoltijo con las cuantas monedas muggles que llevaba con el hizo una compra y salió derecho al lugar donde estaba ella.

Corrió todo el tramo hasta llegar a la colina, ya tenia una idea de que diría, además estaba seguro de que ese lugar ayudaría, ahí, junto al gran roble estaba ella apoyada en la corteza cruzada de brazos y suspirado, se acerco con paso firme y decidido pero sin hacer ruido alguno hasta llegar a su encuentro, donde extendió frente a ella lo que había comprado en la florería, era un lirios rosado un poco mas grande que la palma de la mano de la chica.

― No te servirá de nada una simple flor ― contesto tratando de esconder una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

― Eso no significa que no pueda ser una pequeña ayuda extra ― dijo al momento que ella pareciendo renuente tomaba la flor con la mano.

― ¿Al fin lo recordaste? ― pregunto Hermione.

― Algo así.

― Tardaste mucho.

― Eso fue por el largo camino que tuve que recorrer, corriendo, desde mi casa hasta aquí… ― contesto poniéndose a su lado con las manos en la espalda apoyándose en el roble.

― ¿Cómo me encontraste?

― Me lo dijo el sujeto de la panadería.

― Ah… ― exhalo con un tanto de enfado aun.

― Vamos Hermione, se que soy un idiota, tarado, estúpido y todos los sustantivos que puedas encontrar de esas palabras que conociéndote serán demasiados, pero perdóname, no era mi intención olvidarlo, es… simplemente tu sabes que mi memoria falla constantemente, se que haberlo olvidado es algo súper grave, pero se puede remediar ¿verdad?

El chico en realidad que estaba suplicando todo lo posible, había volteado su cara para verla aunque ella no dirigía su mirada hacia el, Joder! En serio que seria difícil convencerla de perdonarlo, deseaba que dijera algo, necesitaba saber que camino seguir para convencerla por completo y ella ni reaccionaba.

― Siempre hay maneras ― declaro aun con la mirada clavada en el horizonte, Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja iba por buen camino.



― Prometo no volver a olvidarlo…

― No prometas algo que no puedas cumplir Ronald.

Lo había llamado por su nombre completo, eso no era para nada una buena señal, Maldición! Si que se la estaba poniendo muy difícil. Tenia que salvar eso cuanto antes.

― Lo apuntare en la agenda que me regalaste hace unos años, lo remarcare en el calendario, lo… lo… ― un dedo de Hermione sobre sus labios lo acallo.

― Eso esta mejor.

Lo estaba mirando a los ojos y mejor aun estaba frente a el con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios, eso estaba a punto de mejorarlo todo.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que…? ― el chico sonrió de sobremanera.

― Eso quiere decir que las cosas empiezan a mejorar para ti, aunque aun no del todo.

Declaro alejando su dedo de los labios de Ron y este no quería sentirla tan alejada así que la tomó de la mano.

― ¿Cómo puedo mejorar ese problemita? ― pregunto tiernamente.

― Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tu, no estoy para resolver todos tus inconvenientes ― respondió soltándolo de la mano y rosando la corteza del árbol empezó a caminar por toda la circunferencia de el, hasta llegar casi al lado opuesto donde estaba Ron.

― Ron…!! ― exclamo Hermione.

El chico reacciono enseguida con una sonrisa, volvía a ser Ron solamente.

― ¿Qué paso? ― llego a su lado enseguida y la vio con una mirada extrañada clava en el árbol.

― ¿Qué es eso?

Pregunto al tiempo que apuntaba con su dedo la corteza del inmenso roble enseguida Ron dirigió su mirada a ese preciso lugar, ese que muchas veces había visitado antes, ahí sobre la madera café que lo conformaba tallado innumerables veces estaba el nombre de ella, el que muchas veces el necesitaba escribir para sentirse bien, para sacar el odio que le carcomía por dentro.

Ella preguntaba que era con una mirada de mas brillosa y una mueca que consideraba convertirse en una enorme sonrisa con solo unas cuantas palabras de él. El nombre estaba escrito de todas la maneras posibles y con todos los detalles que podrían ponerse, algunos estaban dentro de un corazón, otros rayados como si alguien hubiera intentado borrarlos sin ningún éxito, esos eran los que más tiempo parecían tener.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― volvió a preguntar.

Ron salió de sus ensimismados recuerdos para dar su cara con la de ella, sonrió y se acerco totalmente a ella y paso sus brazos por su cintura para atraerla a el, estaba "enojada" pero que diablos!! No le importaba, tenia que estar así, quería estar así, para contestar la pregunta.

― Eso señorita es mi amor por ti ― se acerco mas a su cara y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

― ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? ― pregunto nerviosa.

― Eso mismo, aquí fue donde me di cuenta de mi amor y como fue creciendo.

― ¿Cómo? ― su curiosidad no estaría saciada hasta que contara todo.

― Digamos que con unos hermanos como Fred y George en casa si me encontraban de pronto perdido en mis pensamientos, sonrojado y habiendo escrito tu nombre en cualquier lugar cerca que tuviera hubiera sido en tremendo desastre ― empezó con esa pequeña explicación.

Se encamino hasta topar con la corteza y la llevo a ella también.

― Todas tus nombres que están como rayados son aquellos que hice en cuando termino cuarto curso y venia aquí furioso porque habías asistido, con alguien que no era yo, al baile y como vez también odiaba mucho a ese alguien ― señalo el nombre de Krum que solo estaba escrito una vez y en lo mas alto posible.

Solo una vez lo escribió porque no se merecía estar ni siquiera cerca del nombre de Hermione y cada vez que se acordaba de el lo acuchillaba con una pequeña navaja vieja que años atrás había encontrado en el ático de su casa, y con el cual había llenado ese árbol del nombre mas bonito que podría existir para el de la persona mas increíble que conocía y conocería jamás.

― Con este me di cuenta de que te amaba ― prosiguió pasando las yemas de sus dedos por uno de los que estaba al centro que había tratado de borrar pero tenia un corazón que lo encerraba ― pase algún tiempo tallándolo para después casi querer borrarlo pensando en ti en cada segundo y preguntándome porque rayos estaba haciendo esto que hacia y ahí en ese microsegundo lo entendí, no lo hacia porque te odiara por las cosas que podías decirme, o por todo el tiempo que pasabas regañándome, o molestándome o incluso largas horas en las que me fastidiabas muchísimas, lo hacia porque no me besabas, ni me decías cosas bonitas, ni me lanzabas miradas que pudieran matar a cualquiera ni que me decías que me amabas, porque eso era en realidad lo que mas anhelaba ― sintió la mano de Hermione que también rozaba ese corazón con una de las sonrisas mas bellas y enormes que existían.

Hermione decididamente se había quedado completamente muda ante tal descubrimiento, nunca ni en toda su existencia imagino que alguien tallara su nombre en un árbol, eso era lo mas romántico que podían pasar en las películas viejas que a su madre tanto le encantaban y la obligaba a ver junto con ella, y no era que a Hermione le despreciara, solo le encantaba en menor proporción. Y algo como llenar todo ese lugar con su nombre vaya que le había sorprendido de sobre manera, eso sobrepasaba todo.

― Los demás, los que no están rayados y con corazones los hice al principio de los dos veranos siguientes, necesitaba venir a pensar en ti todo el tiempo que no te podía ver y tratar de aclarar mis ideas en cuanto a mis sentimientos, mi amor hacia ti.

Hermione al fin estaba cediendo y paso sus manos por el cuello del chico total e increíblemente feliz.

― Sabes… en los libros románticos y las viejas películas que a mi mama le encanta por el alto grado de sentimentalismo que pueden contener ― la boca de Ron se frunció levemente ¿a que rayos venia todo eso ahora? Y ¿A que se 

refería con una vieja película?― el caso es que en esos libros y películas la cosa mas linda que un chico puede hacer por alguien que ama es tallar su nombre en un árbol, porque ese nombre jamás desaparecerá y con ello su amor tampoco, aunque…

Su sonrisa se borro en un segundo y froto con su mano su mentón, se separo de Ron cosa que lo extraño más, _¿Quién entiende a las chicas? Me acaba de decir que esto es perfecto y se aleja ¿Qué rayos?_

Hermione se acerco al árbol volviendo a pasar con su mano ese que le habían declarado fue el que indico el amor del chico por ella.

― Tiene que ser este ― dijo en voz baja.

― ¿Qué pasa Hermione?

La chica saco su varita de la bolsa de los jeans que llevaba puestos y tras decir un hechizo logro que las líneas que no lograban distinguir el nombre por completo desaparecieran. Y con otro ágil movimiento consiguió que arriba de su propio nombre apareció tallado el de aquel que la hacia morir de amor por completo, y ahora dentro del corazón rezaba: _Ron & Hermione._

― En las historias que te dije anteriormente se escribe el nombre de los dos dentro del corazón ― constato y sintiendo a Ron tras de ella tomo sus brazos y los llevo y los llevo a su estomago donde los unió con los de ella ― y su amor solo se desvanecerá cuando esta inscripción desaparezca, cosa que nuca pasara.

Sonrió demasiado feliz, su corazón latía a mil por hora o incluso mas y su garganta se cerraba en algunos momentos, era demasiado la felicidad de haber estado ahí, haber encontrado esa declaración de amor donde nunca se imagino.

Ron solo sonrió, al parecer con ese encuentro con el pasado había logrado su perdón.

― ¿Sera que ya estoy perdonado?

La chica asintió apretando los labios odiándose por haber estado enojada con ella._ Por Merlín! Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba._

― Entonces… ― volteo a Hermione para que lo viera directamente a los ojos, aquellos miradas siempre lograban su cometido al perderse una en la otra ― Feliz primer aniversario.

La atrajo mas hacia el y cerrando los ojos se fundió con ella en un cálido beso, saboreando su labio inferior detenidamente con todo el tiempo del mundo, sus brazos jugueteaban en la espalda de la chica llevándolos de arriba abajo y después a la inversa mientras ella que tenia los brazos aprisionados en el pecho los pudo liberar y llevarlos al cabello de el porque tenia una manía con ese cabello que le encantaba tomarlo, moverlo, despeinarlo todo.

El beso se profundizo mas hasta llevarlo a un punto de lo mas extasiado que a los dos encanto, los hizo estremecer el sentir sus cuerpo demasiado juntos, Ron poco a poco la llevo hasta tocar con la corteza del árbol cosa que la hizo sucumbir ante las caricias de su novio quien alejaba su boca de sus labios y la llevaba a recorrer el camino hacia su cuello y hombros que tenia un poco visibles por la blusa que caía por debajo de ellos dejándolos en total libertar de observación.

Sus brazos ya no podían estar en la espalda de ella así que tuvieron que bajar hasta quedar a la altura de su cadera lugar donde sus manos no se habían posado jamás y aun se movían en torno a su cintura y su cadera y trataba de acercarse mucho más.

― Ron…

Suplico ella en un hilo de voz logrando que el regresara a la realidad dándose cuenta que lo que hacia debía para pues una de sus manos comenzaba a subir por si vientre para encontrarse con esa parte de la anatomía de su novia que jamás había tocado.

Se detuvo rápidamente y se separo sonrojado de sobremanera a un metro de ella. Lo suyo con ella no quería que pasara a un siguiente nivel en ese lugar, de esa manera y con tan solo un mes de novios.

― Lo siento, me… me extralimite ― se disculpo al ver la respiración entrecortada de ella y el sonrojo que se extendía por toda su cara junto la cara de espanto que tenia.

Pero no era de espanto, era porque le agarro por sorpresa la huida repentina de él, en realidad su suplica no era para que parara, per bueno, quien le mandaba a tener a un chico tierno hasta los huesos y tímido que la amaba demasiado para hacer algo tan repentino en un lugar no planeado. Dejo que su respiración se restableciera a un ritmo normal y que su cara regresara al color normal, dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

― Creo que tu mama nos esta esperando con lo que pidió ― dijo mostrando una pequeña bolsa que Ron no se había percatado que llevaba.

― Tienes razón, vamos ― la tomo de la mano.

La chica lo soltó, eso preocupo al chico, pero en segundo se dio enterado de la razón, había dejado caer la flor al suelo porque sus manos estaban ocupadas en otras cosas. La tomo con la mano donde tenía su bolsa y la otra la entrelazo con la mano de Ron y tras un último vistazo al árbol y una amplia sonrisa de parte de los dos emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa.

Unos cuantos minutos después de caminar en silencio ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el quien soltó su mano que aun continuaba entrelazada para pasarla por sus hombros y que estuviera mas cómoda.

― Te amo ― le declaro Hermione.

― Yo también ― le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras continuaban caminando sin detenerse.

― Me gustaría… volver a ese árbol, algún otro día.

Dijo la chica sabiendo que Ron pensaba que la respuesta a las acciones que podrían haber pasado en ese lugar habían sido un rotundo no. Quería darle a entender que tal vez, solo tal vez, la respuesta hubiera sido si.

Ron sonrió ante la declaración, claro que volverían, o tal vez pasaría pero no en ese lugar.

Llegaron a la madriguera largo rato después y a una algo molesta Sra. Weasley le entregaron las compras un tanto sonrojados, pero ella les sonrió y rápidamente tomo las compras para preparar la cena, aun tenia tiempo suficiente. Los chicos se quedaron en el jardín hasta que el sol se oculto tras las colinas para dejarse ver hasta un nuevo día, durante esas 

largas horas no hicieron otra cosa mas que hablar y hablar de un futuro juntos y que siempre, siempre estarían unidos a pesar de todo lo que pudiera pasar.

También tuvieron sus momentos de silencio solo sintiendo la piel del otro junto a la suya sintiéndose bien con ese simple contacto o algunos otros momentos de amor demostrado, caricias que se necesitaban para confirma su amor hacia la otra persona con la que deseaban poder compartirlo todo, alegrías, tristezas, sufrimientos, anhelos, cariño, esperanzas, sueños, deseos, enojos, todo lo habido y por haber, tal vez, solo tal vez, podrían compartir toda una vida juntos por siempre y para siempre.

Entraron a la madriguera hasta que llego la hora de la cena donde Molly Weasley había preparado todo un mangar para satisfacer a toda su familia que estaba reunida, su marido, sus siete hijos y otros dos hijos más postizos que realmente adoraba tener en su casa y que hicieran felices a sus dos mas pequeños.

La cena fue de lo mas agradable que pudo haber, termino hasta pasadas las diez de la noche y solo porque Molly mando a todos a dormir, porque la escuela iniciaba al siguiente día, a pesar de la renuencia de todos alegando que Ginny tenia que estar en el Expreso a las once y los chicos entrarían a la Academia hasta el medio día, pero nadie quitaba de la cabeza a Molly que debían descansar lo mas que pudieran esa ultima noche.

Ron se fue a dormir enormemente feliz, ese día en verdad que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo pero se dio cuenta de que todo podría cambiar para mejorar con un simple detalle, que ni siquiera recordó su existencia hasta que por una casualidad lo encontraron. Todo había sido perfecto, se dio incluso tal vez mas perfecto de lo que podría haber planeado de haber recordado que ese día cumplía un mes de novio con Hermione y tenia que festejarlo, pero todo salió de maravilla, y jamás lo borraría de su memoria. Con una amplia sonrisa se quedo profundamente dormido a sabrá quien qué hora.

* * *

Hola de nuevo yo para agradecer que hayan llegado hasta acá, ¿Qué tal? Espero haber cumplido con por lo menos algunas de las expectativas que les quedaban.

Tengo dos noticias para ustedes, una buena y otra mala (aunque es mala dependiendo del ángulo en el que se vea) ¿Cuál les gustaría primero? A mi me gusta empezar con las malas para después quedarme con la felicidad de la otra, espero que para ustedes sea lo mismo.

Ok, aquí voy.

**La mala: **este fic esta por terminar, un capítulo mas y adiós, (aunque desde mi punto de vista es buena porque, unos meses atrás llegue a pensar que mi inspiración se había esfumado y no podría terminarlo, creo que me equivoque)

**Ahora la buena: **que no tendrán que esperar meses para leerlo, ya esta terminado y si me dejan mucho reviews para el próximo fin de semana si no es que antes (dependiendo de su respuesta a con el fic demostrándolo con sus reviews para mi)

Y creo que es todo por hoy, solo una ultima petición mas, por favor, por favor, por favorsote dejen reviews me harían enormemente feliz.

Bueno ahora si me despido no sin antes agregar un agradecimiento enorme a las personas que siguieron y aun siguen este fin a pesar del tiempo, (que no hay que exagerar no es mucho comparado con muchos otros fics que tienen tal vez años abandonados) **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!**

**Sowelu** gracias por las charlas via msn y via email me diste animso para que terminara con esto, eres una amiga que encontré gracias a los fics y por alguna extraña razón que desconozco me caes super bien aunque no hablamos tanto, además haber si ya pronto actualizas Tiempo al Tiempo, estoy desesperada por leerlo. Hoy volví a leer el ultimo cap porque había olvidado que había pasado y eso me intrigada ¡Merlín! Pero bueno apenas hace creo mes y medio que actualizaste, aun estas en un periodo corto tomando en cuenta que has actualizado como tres veces Decisiones, no creas que me estoy quejando de que actualices decisiones y Tiempo no, eso jamas.

Y también otro agradecimiento para **Brianda** quien un poco loca me logro sacar del atolladero y por ella la inspiración llego a mi, gracias gorda, te extraño bastante, este va dedicado para ti. axactamente jajaja loca.

Pero bueno ya basta de sentimentalismos, gente me retiro, denle ahí go y dejen un pequeño pero significativo comentario que sabré apreciar y recompensar muy bien. :)

goendi…

estoy por subir el cap y me acabo de percatar que es la 1:20 de la mañana, yo juraba que eran como las 11 pero bueno, hasta pronto.


	8. Inicios de un futuro

Y lo prometido es deuda, eh aquí el ultimo capitulo de este fic que creí por un momento no llegar a terminar, pero lo logre!! tenía miedo de dejarlo inconcluso, era lo que mas temía, pero gracias a la inspiración, bendita inspiración y claro, por supuesto a Brianda, mi super amiga, tengo que reconocerlo me ayudo a generar ideas y vaya que estoy feliz con el resultado final, se que los primeros capítulos no fueron los mejor redactados, ni contados, ni escritos, pero me sirvieron de practica, y estos dos últimos capítulos siento que han sido los mejores, fue como un cambio drástico de cómo escribía a ahora como escribo. Me siento grande. :)

Pero bueno no les quito mas tiempo, los dejo con la lectura, este cap es pequeño porque ya no quedaba nada mas que decir, solo es el cierre de esto, espero que haya quedado bien, a mi me gustó.

**NOTA: **Como aqui los deseos se pueden hacer realidad... Sowelo me dijo que si no podria haber escrito algo de la despedida de Harry y Ginny, ese simple comentario prendio algo en mi cerebro y salio esto, espero que haya quedado agradable, lo acabo de terminar de escribir hace instantes.

* * *

**Cap. 8 ― Inicios de un futuro.**

Un fuerte estruendo lo llevó a despertarse de golpe logrando que por poco cayera de la cama como el día anterior, pero no, estaba vez no lo permitiría y con un ágil movimiento lo impidió regresando a su cama.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó algo adormilado aun.

No recibió respuesta, pero si vio al dueño de tanto alboroto, se trataba de Harry yendo de un lugar a otro tan de prisa que a cada momento chocaba con la cama y lanzaba un bufido de dolor, aparentemente tenía pocos minutos de haber despertado y estaba desesperado.

― Que ya son las diez y necesito ir al Expreso de Howgarts.

― Por si no lo recuerdas te graduaste antes del verano ― refutó Ron volviendo a acomodarse.

― Si, pero por si tú no lo recuerdas tu hermana aun asistirá este año y no permitiré que se vaya sin despedirme ― sentenció Harry al fin encontrando lo que buscaba, saco un pergamino algo arrugado el cual Ron no pudo reconocer y que estaba en el lugar más recóndito de su baúl.

― Como quieras, yo dormiré, solo recuerda que tenemos que estar a las 12 en la Academia.

― Si, no te preocupes, me despediré de Ginny y luego tengo que hacer unas cosas, pero puntual los veré.

Prometió terminando de vestirse, tiempo en el cual Ron volvió a entrar en las alas de Morfeo llegando a los ronquidos.

Harry bajo a la sala para encontrarse con Ginny quien ya lo esperaba junto a sus padres para salir directo al inicio de un nuevo curso, su último curso.

Ginny aun no realizaba su examen de Aparición, aunque ya estaba en edad, así que tuvieron que ir en un automóvil que les fue prestado por el Ministerio gracias a una llamada de Harry a la persona correcta.

Llegaron a las 10:40, estaban con el tiempo justo para que abordara el tren, pasaron casi corriendo por entre los andenes, Harry iba empujando el carrito con las cosas de su novia, esa situación le traía tantos recuerdos, tantos años haciendo el mismo recorrido para tantos inicios de clases que se convirtieron en los mejores años de su vida; ahora acompañaba a la mujer que mas quería a que subiera el tren y se alejara de él, cuanto deseaba poder pedirle que se quedara, que no lo dejara solo en su nueva vida lejos del mal y la destrucción de Voldemort, pero sería muy egoísta si pidiera eso, es mas ya se sentía egoísta solo de pensarlo, pero no podría reprimir esos sentimientos, no quería verla marchar, no quería separarse de ella, no de nuevo, como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y escasos meses después tuvieron que decirse adiós… no quería que eso pasara de nuevo…

De pronto sintió que alguien le gritaba, se había quedado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que ya habían llegado a la pared para ingresar al anden 9 ¾. Era Ginny quien le gritaba que se apresurara, ya habían pasado los señores Weasley, solo faltaban ellos dos, Harry asintió y tras ver a Ginny cruzar agarro vuelo para cruzar la barrera de concreto que lo separaba con el mundo mágico, sintió algo de nostalgia pasar por esa pared y recordar la primera vez que hizo eso, la primera vez que vio a Ginny cuando preguntó como llegar, la primera vez que vio a esa pequeña niña, pelirroja y algo pecosa que si en ese momento alguien le hubiera dicho que sería su novia los hubiera tachado de locos e idiotas por pensar que el andaría con alguien menor, aunque a sus 11 años tal vez lo que hubiera pasado es que se sonrojaría a mas no poder y tímidamente se hubiera alejado.

Llegó al anden y como siempre se sorprendió al verlo repleto de personas felices y entusiasmadas por un nuevo año, para algunos su primero, nadie tenía la preocupación de sufrir por un mal acechando todo el tiempo. Un sentimiento que el experimento por seis años, cada que iba a Howgarts, pero ya no mas, ese temores estaban totalmente eliminados.

Ginny y sus padres lo esperaban a la entrada del vagón, inició su camino a ellos sintiendo como cientos de miradas se posaban en él y susurraban cosas inteligibles e incomodas, a pesar de que ya había pasado un año de que derrotó a Voldemort los murmullos aun no cesaban.

Llegó con Ginny, sus padres ya la habían llenado de besos y consejos para que se cuidara pues este año no estaría ni Harry ni su hermano para protegerla, después de muchos asentimientos de parte de Ginny y promesas de no quebrantar ninguna regla, de no seguir los pasos de sus hermanos, de no meterse en líos, de portarse bien, de cuidarse y muchas mas, al fin la dejaron en paz en el momento que llegó Harry junto a ellos.

­― Nosotros nos encargamos de esto Harry ― comentó el señor Weasley tomando el carrito y conduciéndolo al vagón de carga.

La señora Weasley besó por última vez a su pequeña y con nostalgia la abrazó, se sentía como la primera vez que la dejaba en el tren, porque la primera vez sabía que Ron podría protegerla, esta vez… estaba sola.

Se alejaron aprisa, ya debería de estar el equipaje a bordo.

Harry vio a Ginny tener su mirada concentrada en sus padres y después dirigir su mirada a los ojos de él, los cuales se mostraban algo inquietos.

― ¿Podrían dejar de verme? ― pregunto incomodo, desconcertando completamente a Ginny al punto de hacerla fruncir la boca ­― No es a ti cariño ­― respondió cariñosamente rosando con la palma de su mano la mejilla de esta ― lo que pasa es que no dejan de mirarme.

Ginny volcó una mirada a su alrededor y se percato, efectivamente, de que todos no le quitaban la mirada a su novio mientras musitaban cosas que no lograba entender.

― No te fijes en ellos, solo concéntrate en que me viniste a verme a mi, viniste a despedirte de mi, viniste solo conmigo ― le respondió tomando su cara entre sus manos y dejando que su vista se complementara una en la otra.

― Tienes razón Ginny y eso me recuerda que te voy a extrañar mucho ― la aprisionó entre sus brazos atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo sin ningún deseo de dejarla libre, de dejar de sentir esa sensación, esa calidez que su cuerpo le otorgaba con un abrazo.

Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y lo abrazó fuertemente, ella tampoco deseaba alejarse, no quería dejarlo, apenas tenían poco más de un mes de novios y debían separarse, ¡no era justo! ¡no lo era!

― Te amo Ginny ― pronunció en un susurro solo para que fuera escuchado por ella.

Comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la frente, besos cálidos y tiernos que fueron bajando poco a poco por su nariz, pasando por su mejilla y llegando a su objetivo principal, su boca tierna, carnosa y sensible; capturo sus labios suavemente en una caricia lenta y sutil mientras su abrazo se volvía mucho mas intenso, mucho mas fuerte, no quería dejarla ir, mas sin embargo sabía que debía hacerlo, una lágrima silenciosa salió para viajar por su mejilla en el momento en el cual sus bocas se separaban sin querer hacerlo tratando de alargar mas el momento de la despedida.

Seguramente Ginny vio esa lágrima salir porque pronto sus ojos empezaran a humedecerse y se aferró mas a él volviendo a posar su cabeza en su pecho.

― No quiero irme Harry, te amo, no quiero alejarme, no de nuevo ― sentenció aferrándose tanto como podía y Harry no conseguía alejar sus propios deseos de retenerla a su lado y la aprisionaba en sus brazos con mas fuerza.

― Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero debes hacerlo.

― No, no voy a ir, me quedaré contigo, no me importa no terminar, no me quiero alejar, no me volverás a alejar ― repitió, esta vez Harry con todo el dolor de su corazón dejó la fuerza del abrazo y trató de apartar a Ginny de él empujándola por los hombros ― no Harry, no me alejes ― suplicó.

― No te estoy alejando, te dejo ir ― aclaró con la mirada aun triste y cabizbaja.

― Pero no me quiero ir ― susurró.

― No me quieres dejar, como yo tampoco lo quiera hacer, pero tú quieres ir a la escuela, ver a tus amigos, tomar clases, deseas terminar Hogwarts, graduarte Ginny, solo es un año, no toda la vida, te doy mi palabra que iré a visitarte pronto ­― prometió Harry solemnemente.

― ¿Lo juras?

― Te juro que solo estaré pensando en el día que nos veamos, contaré los días para verte, esperaré con ansias esa carta que tiene que llegar a mi mínimo dos veces a la semana ― rio divertido como también ella, y tomó la barbilla de Ginny para subir su mirada que estaba clavada en el suelo ― y nunca, nunca, nunca dejaré de recordarte, de tenerte presente todo el día, e iré a verte en cuanto vea en una carta "salida", no te podrás librar de mi tan fácilmente Weasley ― sentenció Harry haciéndola reír un poco y capturando de nuevo sus labios con los de él, aprisionándola por ultima vez…

El sonido de la campana les indicó que debían abordar ya, se separaron y entre lágrimas Ginny subió los primeros peldaños para entrar al vagón.

― Por poco lo olvido ― dijo Harry y de la bolsa de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta sacó un pergamino viejo y maltratado que estaba ya para tirarse, según la visión de cada persona ― quiero darte esto ― le alargó el viejo pergamino que lo había acompañado en sus aventuras desde tercer año y el cual era un valioso tesoro para él, por haber pertenecido una vez a su padre.

― Pero Harry… este es… ― no podía creer lo que pasaba.

― Si, es el mapa del merodeador, a mi no me servirá de nada, tiene que estar en los confines del colegio para funcionar, presiento que podrá serte de ayuda, recuerda, solo pones la punta de tu varita en el pergamino y pronuncias: Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas ― hizo lo que dijo y el pergamino empezó a tener vida y finas líneas comenzaron a llenarlo en su totalidad ― ahora no se podrá ver nada mas que el colegio ya que no está cerca de Hogwarts, cuando termines has lo mismo solo que esta vez di: Travesura realizada y listo ― las líneas que empezaban a verse ahora desaparecían.

― Yo no puedo, esto es…

― Ginny yo no podre utilizarlo e imagino que tu podrás sacarle provecho, no creo que sigas al pie de la letra todo lo que dijeron tus padres ― le hizo un giño mientras lanzaba una mirada a sus suegros que lo esperaban ― solo no te metas en graves problemas y cuídate.

Ginny sonrió, Harry la conocía bastante bien. Volvió a extender el pergamino a sus manos y esta vez lo aceptó sin reproches, lo pegó a su pecho y se juró protegerlo.

― Cuando termine el año te lo devolveré ― afirmó Ginny dándole un beso corto en los labios, sabiendo de los pocos segundos que les quedaban juntos.

― Te extrañaré mucho, muchísimo ― susurró Harry al momento en que escuchaba el sonido del tren poniéndose en marcha ― ¿crees que algún día…? ― su pregunta no pudo ser terminada, el tren se ponía en marcha y él a regañadientes soltaba las manos de Ginny.

­― ¿Algún día qué Harry? ― pregunto Ginny ansiosa por saber antes de que el tren tomara fuerza ― ¿Algún día qué Harry? ― repitió en un grito, el vagón no tardaría en irse.

― ¿Crees que algún día te casaras conmigo? ― gritó antes de que el vagón se alejara hasta el punto en que no lo escucharía.

Grito tan fuerte que a pesar de todo el ruido que los envolvía todos se percataron de lo que había dicho Harry, sus suegros incluidos quienes miraban tiernamente a esos dos tórtolos.

Pero Harry no se percataba de nada más que no fuera Ginny y su respuesta aun no daba. Tenía miedo, no planeaba soltar algo así, y mucho menos en ese momento, soñó tantas veces con pedírselo, sabía que estaban muy jóvenes para pensar en ello, pero él pedírselo no implicaba casarse enseguida, no planeaba eso, se casarían (si ella aceptaba) solo cuando los dos estuvieran listos, cuando los dos terminaran sus estudios profesionales, no importaba tener que esperar cuatro años o mas si era preciso, la amaba, solo quería saber si ella estaría dispuesta a estar junto a él siempre.

La cara de Ginny no lograba decirle nada, hasta que una sonrisa tímida se asomó de sus labios y casi en un susurro asintió con la cabeza, su corazón estallo de alegría, ella… ella… ella había dicho que si!!

El vagón terminó por alejarse y se la llevó consigo, pero en el corazón de Harry ella lo acompañaría cada día, todos los días, a cada segundo.

Los sueños de Ron no podían durar para siempre y de nueva cuenta era sacado de su lugar favorito.

― Ron, Ron.

Sintió como algo lo hacia moverse de un lado a otro.

― Ya te dije que quiero dormir, nos veremos en la Academia Harry.

El movimiento en su cama volvió a empezar, esta vez más insistente logrando incorporarlo de la cama.

― ¿Qué no…?

A quien se encontró a un lado de su cama no era para nada Harry.

― Harry se fue hace un rato, nosotros somos los que ya debemos irnos ― informó Hermione.

― ¿Qué hora es? ― preguntó somnoliento y frotándose los ojos.

― Son las once quince, ya deberías estar despierto, así que hazme el favor de levantarte en este momento ― sentenció tronando los dedos para apresurarlo.

Al chico no le gusto esa acción y tomándola del brazo la jaló haciéndola caer a su lado acercándose a su cara con rapidez y posando su mano en torno a su mejilla con una débil caricia mañanera.

― No fue una buena manera de despertarme, no podrías mejor haber dicho _"cariño ya debemos ir a la Academia, no demores mas"_ ― trató de imitar la voz de su novia aun con la mueca de ella que se convertiría en una sonrisa en segundos ― y un lindo beso con el cual despertaría enseguida feliz para pasar todo el día de maravilla.

― Aun se puede remedir ― se aclaró un poco la garganta ― Ro-Ro ya debemos irnos ­― dijo en el tono mas meloso y despreciado por Ron.

― Ah!! No juegues Hermione!! ― exclamó borrando su sonrisa de la cara, pero la chica estaba mas que divertida y se rindió acercándose a su cara y dándole un tierno beso en los labios, tan solo un roso, un cálido beso mañanero.

― Cariño ya debemos irnos, baja para que comas ― pidió al tiempo que se soltaba de los brazos de Ron.

― ¿Vez? ¿Qué te costaba? ― preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara dejando de aprisionar a su novia ― solo me cambio rápido y bajo.

Hermione asintió y se dirigió al primer piso, Ron a regañadientes pero feliz se levantó de su cama y lo mas rápido que pudo se vistió y tomó su mochila donde metió una túnica, no sabía si se Aparecerían en un lugar donde los muggles pudieran verlo.

Bajó de prisa a la cocina, dejó la mochila cerca del fregadero y tomó asiento para desayunar junto a Hermione quien ya había empezado. En escasos minutos devoró toda la comida que contenía su plato aunque atragantándose un poco, pero es que ya solo quedaban diez minutos para irse.

A las doce cuarenta se prepararon para desaparecer, y tras un PUF!! pronunciado llegaron a su destino.

Aparecieron en una calle aledaña de Londres que Ron no conocía, la mano de Hermione lo jaló haciendo que despertara y caminara, llegaron a la calle principal y pudieron observar lo que sería su escuela, no era tan grande como se lo había imaginado, pero si majestuosa, eran cinco pisos los que coronaban esa construcción del tamaño de una manzana, que por alguna extraña razón brillaba con la luz del sol, el material del que estaba hecho parecía ser mármol negro antiguo y todos los marcos de las ventanas eran la razón por la que brillaba, al juzgarlo mejor comprendió que podrían ser de plata, pero quien sabe, tal vez y solo era un material susceptible a la luz solar.

Volvió a ser jalado por Hermione para dejar de contemplarlo y entrar, el lugar por dentro no cambiaba mucho, el mármol negro y el material que brillaba seguía presente. En la entrada se encontraron con un salón de dimensiones enormes donde gran cantidad de magos caminaban de un lado a otro, vestidos con sus túnicas negras reglamentarias. Antes de hacer algo sacaron sus túnicas de la mochila y se las pusieron sobre la ropa muggle que ya vestían. Ahora si, vestidos adecuadamente fueron directo con una mujer joven, de complexidad delgada y con unos extravagantes lentes rosas que se adornaban sobre una nariz un tanto respingada y pasaba su mirada de un papel a otro, de una carpeta a otro a lo largo de su escritorio.

― Disculpe ― le llamo Hermione, pero la mujer aparentaba no escuchar ― Disculpe ― repitió sin éxito.

― Disculpe!! ― exclamo Ron con la voz mas grave que pudo hacer logrando al fin la atención de la susodicha.

― Perdón, es que estos papeles me vuelven un poco loca ― respondió señalando todo el montos de papeles a su alrededor los cuales dejo por instantes a un lado ― ¿En que puedo servirlos?

― Somos nuevos y…

― ¿Especialidad? ― preguntó cansada, su cara denotaba que llevaba haciendo la misma pregunta desde las primeras horas de la mañana, y como era normal ya estaba cansada de repetir lo mismo.

― Yo Auror, ella Leyes.

― ¿Nombres?

― Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger.

Escribió sus nombres en una larga lista y en un segundo aparecieron dos carpetas.

― Muy bien, aquí tienen toda la información necesaria ― les alargó las carpetas, una azul que le facilitó a Ron y otra morada para Hermione ― ahí viene el lugar donde se reunirán ― finalizo volviendo a prestar su atención a las carpetas que ya habían aparecido sobre su escritorio y de las que ella deseaba deshacerse.

Se alejaron un poco y comenzaron a revisar el contenido de sus carpetas.

Ron abrió la suya y se encontró primero con un plano de todo lo que conformaba la Academia, al parecer no era un simple edificio de cinco pisos, según el plano en el centro había un gran patio del tamaño de un capo de Quidditch y a todo su alrededor se encontraba el edificio; en el primer piso se localizaba la Rectoría de la Academia, las oficinas principales, las oficinas de los maestros e indicaba que oficina era de que maestro, en el segundo piso se encontraban los salones de estudio de Sanadores, el tercer piso estaba especializado en Relaciones Muggles, en el cuarto piso se impartían las clases de Leyes, y para finalizar, en el quinto nivel se encontraban los salones de Aurores, pero eso no era todo, en el subsuelo aun quedaban otras tres plantas mas, en la primera, llamada planta A estaba la Biblioteca, y vaya biblioteca, las dimensiones eran gigantes, (_"esto le encantara a Hermione"_ pensó Ron y continuó), la siguiente planta, llamada B, era destinada a los Aurores, en especial Duelos y por lo que indicaba en el plano estaba casi llena de plataformas, ahí también se encontraba los Invernaderos ya por último en la planta C estaba el área de Practicas de Batalla, por un lado del plano se marcaba que en las plantas dos, cuatro y A se encontraba un comedor y un baño-vestidor busco donde estaba ubicado el comedor, lo encontró de inmediato y sonrió, ese lugar seria su favorito, era enorme.

Vaya que era impresionante su escuela, definitivamente sus pensamientos primeros fueron los correctos, la Academia era majestuosa.

Pasó a la siguiente hoja donde venían las materias que tendría que cursar durante los tres años, pero por lo pronto solo le puso atención a ese primer año:

Rastreo y Sigilio I  
Introducción a Pociones y sus aplicaciones  
Encantamientos, fase primordial  
Herbología, fundamentos  
Transformaciones I  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras  
Historia de Aurores  
Técnicas de Defensa Personal  
Planeación de Misiones  
Principios Legales  
Ocultamiento y Disfraces

Terminó de ver las materias que cursaría y se estremeció, deseaba saber como sería todo en esa nueva escuela. Pasó a las hojas siguientes donde le detallaban un poco de lo que seria cada clase, cosa que dejó pasar, no había tiempo de leer por completo, además de que qué flojera. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba su horario, le indicaban que su salón sería el 101 y debía presentarse en el Auditorio de Aurores en la planta cinco a la 1:00 PM para recibir indicaciones.

― Vaya, esto será genial ― exclamó Ron cerrando su carpeta y observando a Hermione quien aun revisaba la suya.

― Ya lo creo, tiene una Biblioteca inmensamente grande ― sonrió de lo lindo, Ron no se había equivocado.

― Hola chicos ― saludó Harry sin ganas llegando tras de ellos y apoyándose en el hombro de cada uno para no desfallecer.

― Anímate Harry pronto podrás verla ― dijo Hermione cerrando su carpeta y dirigiendo su mirada al pelinegro. Sabía exactamente que lo tenía cabizbajo, era más que obvio, pero lo superaría.

― Lo se Hermione, ya quedamos en que la primer salida a Hogsmeade me avisará para salir juntos, pero mejor no hablemos de eso, ¿Qué les parece la Academia?

― Yo digo que es genial, aunque solo e visto el plano ― dijo Ron abriendo su carpeta y mostrándolo.

― Yo también lo vi Ron ― contestó Harry y mostró su propia carpeta.

― Vayamos a verlo ya ― declaró Hermione y los chicos asintieron.

El edificio constataba de un largo pasillo hacia los lados, que sabían iba a oficinas, pero ellos querían llegar al patio así que siguieron al frente donde una gran puerta se vislumbraba para ellos con grandes deseos de abrirse que no rechazarían en cumplir, no lo pensaron dos veces, se guiaron por ese lugar y llegaron a lo que era un inmenso patio, había un camino de piedra que llegaba a una fuerte en el centro del lugar con un águila enorme de mármol, a cada uno de los puntos cardinales un camino de piedra se extendía. Siguieron por el camino viendo a todo con lo que se encontraban, el lugar estaba lleno de magos caminando, corriendo o incluso volando para llegar pronto a sus clases.

― ¡Vaya! ― exclamaron Harry y Ron asombrados, era lo más increíble que habían visto en mucho tiempo.

― Chicos debo irme ― soltó de repente Hermione mientras veía la hora en su reloj ― Ya es casi la una y me supongo que ustedes también deberían irse apresurando para llegar a su destino.

― Si, pero… no podríamos irnos juntos, tu estas en la planta cuatro y nosotros en la cinco ― le recordó Ron.

― Así es, pero yo tengo que ir al lado izquierdo del cuarto piso mientras que tú al lado derecho del quinto, si me acompañan solo haré que se demoren y no queremos eso ― aclaró Hermione.

Harry vio su propio reloj y asintió lanzado una mirada aprobatoria y otra de resignación a Ron.

― Ella tiene razón.

― De acuerdo, ya entendí, ¿Nos veremos mas tarde? ― preguntó ya resignado.

― Por supuesto que si ― se acercó para despedirse de su novio y con un beso en los labios de microsegundos, solo un rose y uno para Harry en la mejilla salió disparada con la mochila a la espalda y la carpeta aprisionada contra su pecho y se dirigió a su destino.

Antes de haberse alejado algunos cuantos metros se detuvo y regreso sobre sus pasos.

― Que tengan suerte ― abrazó a Ron y tras un _te amo_ al oído le dio un prolongado beso.

Se separo para abrazar a Harry quien agradeció el gesto. Volvió a despedirse y retomar su camino.

Ron aunque feliz en segundos vio molesto como uno que otro chico dejaba de hacer lo que fuera para dirigirle una mirada a _su _chica mientras ella caminaba sin siquiera molestarse en notarlos.

Frunció la boca y deseó maldecirlos a todos.

― Cálmate, ella es tu novia ¿o no? ― preguntó al conocer esa mirada de celos que se cargaba constantemente.

― Pero es que mira a toda esa bola de depravados ― dijo señalando a donde Hermione pasaba.

― Déjalos, solo son una bola de ineptos ― declaró Harry agarrando a su amigo e intentando que se moviera y llegar ellos a su destino ― camina, ya debemos irnos.

― Pero es que esos tontos Harry… ― repitió Ron aun renegado de irse hasta ver alejarse a Hermione de la vista de todo el lugar.

― ¿Crees que pensar en vivir en el departamento que acabo de comprar para estar cerca del campus sea una buena escusa para alejar esos malos pensamientos de tu cabeza? ― soltó inesperadamente Harry para traer a Ron de nuevo a la tierra.

― ¿Departamento…? ¿Vivir…? ¿Nosotros…? ― su mirada dejo a Hermione caminar en paz y se dirigió a Harry.

― Si, no me puedo quedar viviendo en la Madriguera y definitivamente no me agradaría vivir en Grimuld Place, definitivamente no aun, así que pensé ¿Por qué no comprar un departamento? Y hoy me decido a buscarlo, eso era lo que haría después de despedirme de Ginny y lo encontré, esta muy bien ubicado a algunas cuadras de aquí, estoy seguro que te gustará ― dijo Harry dándole una palmada a su amigo en el hombro.

― Es una idea maravillosa Harry, claro que acepto, gracias por pensar en mi ― dijo Ron ahora el fue quien le dio unas palmadas a su amigo.

― Es lo que hacen los mejores amigos ¿o que no? ― preguntó con una gran sonrisa ― además hay que tratar bien a los cuñados ― agregó mientras empezaba el camino directo al Auditorio.

Ron sonrió y lo siguió, pero se detuvo y mando su mirada seguir a Hermione los últimos metros que quedaban para que se perdiera entre los salones y los demás magos. La amaba demasiado y esperaba que el inicio de algo todavía nuevo para ellos no cambiara en nada su relación que consideraba de lo mas bello que pudiera existir sobre la faz del universo, jamás de los jamases encontraría a alguien como ella y de eso estaba completamente seguro así que no permitiría que unos vagos malandrines magos se le acercaran a mas de lo permitido algo así como… cien metros, o por lo menos lo intentaría, aunque no debería de ser tan celoso, ella ya era de él, era _su amiga, su novia, su chica, su compañera_, y quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro_ su amante, su esposa._

Se sonrojo por los pensamientos que trataban de llegar de lleno a su mente, pero no podía conseguir apartarlos, ella era todo su pensamiento la mayor parte del día.

En definitiva esperaba que este inicio de clases, este inicio de una nueva vida empezara para bien y que el vivir con Harry no se volviera una catástrofe en su casa, pero no, seguramente no pasaría eso, su madre obviamente ya esperaba algo así pues había pasado con todos y cada uno de sus hermanos al entrar a la Academia de su agrado, ya arreglaría eso, por ahora veía los últimos rasgos de la cabellera de Hermione desapareciendo tras las escaleras que la llevaban al siguiente nivel.

― Vamos Ron, apresúrate ― gritó Harry ya casi llegando a las escaleras que los llevarían a ellos a su destino.

Ron asintió y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Harry y en silencio iniciaron la caminata al lugar donde se reunirían con los demás estudiantes para Aurores. Durante todo el recorrido pensó en el futuro que iniciaba ese mismo día, tal vez solo era iniciar nuevamente otro colegio, pero la verdad no era simplemente eso, la entrada ahí significaba tener que madurar completamente, hacerse responsable de las cosas, no llevarse a la liguera lo que enseñaban, ya no eran las mismas materias en el colegio que solo se trataban de pasar, ni los mismos maestros que conoció, tampoco los tratarían igual, ahora en verdad era necesario aprender los conocimientos que les impartirían pues algunos les salvarían la vida y estaba consiente de ello, por eso aunque algunas personas habían dicho que la carrera de Auror era una de las mas difícil de todas y aun con esos antecedentes se decidió por esa y no se arrepentiría ni en un futuro próximo.

Llegó hasta el quinto piso y en cuestión de pasos estaría en el Auditorio para iniciar esa etapa la compartiría con su mejor amigo a un lado y con la mujer de su vida que, aunque no siempre cerca en persona, siempre cerca en el corazón.

Al fin llegaron a la puerta que era la indicaba y el fue quien puso la mano sobre la perilla le lanzó una mirada a Harry que también había estado todo el trayecto silencioso, seguramente también pensando en el futuro, Harry asintió y Ron se decidió.

Abrió la puerta, ahora si que se encontraba con parte de lo que seria su futuro.

**FIN**

* * *

Y este cuento se acabo…

Jajaja

Mil gracias a todos los que estuvieron conmigo a lo largo de estos meses maravillosos, con todo y los problemas que tuve para subir, la larga espera que fue demasiada, pero todo creo que acabo bien, que mas puedo decir, mil gracias por todos los reviews, me hicieron sentir de maravilla saber que a alguien le gustaba mi trabajo, este fic fue para ustedes mas que para mi, un fic sin critica no se siente igual.

Me despido con una enorme sonrisa y esperando que me dejen un review haber que tal les pareció el capitulo. Se que esta súper mas corto que los que subo, de hecho es de la mitad de palabras que uno normal, pero como repetí al inicio del cap, ya no había mucho que contar, solo faltaba darle un cierre digno a esto y yo quede encantada, espero que ustedes quedaran satisfechos.

Me voy, pero espero que no sea por mucho tiempo, tengo tres fics en construcción, uno de ellos se quedara tal vez hasta el año que entra, otro esta medio atorado, pero en el tercero lo acabo de imaginar el jueves cuando llegaba de la escuela, imagine una escena minúscula y me plante poner la idea, nada mas dos renglones para no olvidar la esencia de ello, ¿y que creen? Esos dos renglones ahorita ya se convirtieron en 14 hojas!! Si 14 hojas, ni yo me lo creo. Y tan solo llevo dos días y medio escribiendo, vaya que es extraño, pero cuando la inspiración llega, llega.

Espero sus reviews con ansias, no me defrauden, con un me gusto, estuvo genial, encantador, o un le faltó, debiste hacerlo mas largo!!

No se, lo que quieran ponerle, regaños, ideas, o cosas bonitas para mi o tomatazos, lo que gusten. Se les será agradecido.

Ah por cierto, tal vez, solo tal vez hay una posibilidad de que continúe este fic ahora con lo que puede pasar tres años en la Academia y como los problemas de la pareja son estropeados por una tercera persona empalagosa, melosa, desagradable, que ya conocen pero no les diré, depende de las reacciones que consiga con este fic, quiero saber sus opiniones acerca de que siga escribiendo acerca de esto.

Ahora si me despido, que tengan bonito día, o noche, no se a que hora leerán este fic.

Besos, lo quiero.

goendi.

Píquenle ahí abajo, quiero un review, please.


End file.
